A Girl's Life, For me?
by xXxchiixXx
Summary: With suspicions that he is gay, Sora's parents send him to an all girl's boarding school. But they didn't plan on him meeting the music teacher's son... RxS Yaoi COMPLETE!
1. Sora:A New Start

**Ok! Here is new kingdom hearts fanfiction just for you!**

**I really wanted to write one in 1st person so I had to make a new one.**

**Summary: a slight mistake on Sora's high school education application form has left him in a total mess. Not only is he going to a boarding school, but it's an all girl's boarding school!**

**Not that Sora knows, but his parents have done this deliberately because of their sneaky suspicions that he might be gay. What they didn't count on is the music teacher's son, working there!**

**Enjoy, and please review!**

I said goodbye to my mum. It hurt that she wasn't going to see me inside, but I guess I didn't have a choice. She gave me a strange look, one that I had never seen before.

She drove away before I even had chance to question her. I sighed and slung my bag higher onto my shoulder. I wonder what type of school it was? I wonder what the kids would be like? I had to stop thinking because of the sight that awaited me stopped me in my tracks.

People. Not just any people. _Girls. _Every single being in the hall was a female. It was like some sort of nightmare! They were all giggling and nudging each other.

"Hey honey, and what's your name?"

A teacher with a nice smile and rosy cheeks gazed at me. I could already feel my blood rushing to the surface. I hung my head, hoping my cinnamon hair would cover the growing blush on my face. Honey? She made it sound like _I _was a girl too!

"Um, I'm uh… fine… thank you…"

She walked away, much to my relief. I took a lonely seat, away from the noisy rabble and choking conversation that was heard from the bumbling girls around me. I tried so hard not to blush, but it seemed like it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Welcome."

I looked up to see the oldest man I had ever seen, actually looking somewhat nice in a tux.

"This is to be another glorious year at Feria high school…."

I could already tell that this was probably going to take a while. I swung my head from side to side, trying to take everything in. so this is why my mum drove away so fast. She would've probably felt embarrassed about walking in here with me. I mean, no other child had their parents with them.

I once again turned my attention to what seemed like the head of the school. What he said froze my blood in their veins, making me unable to process what he had just said.

_Did… he just say…all girls?_

I remembered that talk my mum had with me before I had left. She was talking about sexualities. Was that what this was about? She didn't want me to be gay? She wanted to take all boy life out of my life forever?

The whole room suddenly seemed to get a lot smaller. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Fuck, I was so dumb!

The girls all seemed to be following different teachers. The teachers were calling out letters. A-D, E-H, I-L, M-P, Q-T, U-Z

I followed the third line of rabble, my last name being Leonhart. My eyes were so wide; it must have looked like I was high or something. I wasn't. I wasn't supposed to be here.

The corridors and hallways were huge! Even if I had 6 of me put on top of each other, I still wouldn't have touched the roof. They were expensive too. Rich mahogany and oak. There were no pictures for decoration, only huge certificates the school had won. It was one long corridor after another.

The common room was amazing! It wasn't like my room at home of course, but not that far from it! The girls poured in and immediately chose beds. I had to grab one next to the window, before I was piled on by the huge group of female beings.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, I found it hard to get to sleep. I knew what this was all about. My brother Leon had fallen in love with his best friend Cloud. I had to admit, they were always a perfect couple. Rinoa had been pissed of course, but Leon didn't care. He was in love.

Mum and dad had been really weird about it. I mean, you would have thought that they'd be happy for him. But he got the silent treatment and the brush off for months. I think he did the right thing. He left home. He went to live with Cloud. I've been to their house a couple of times. It's huge! They're both soldiers, so they get this amazing pay rate.

Mum and dad said that they were disappointed in him. I didn't want to argue, but I thought that he had done the right thing. They'd even gone so far as to ban all boys at his birthday party. The thoughts of dolls and tea parties still haunted his mind.

I turned onto my side, facing the window. It was beautiful outside. The whole courtyard was lit up by still moonlight. Wait…who was that?

A boy! He had to be! I couldn't mistake the lean muscles and strong shoulders. The moonlight cast an eerie shadow upon the fountain water. His hair shone like…like… I couldn't even think of how to explain it! I wonder what it smells like? AH! I couldn't think like that!

Oh my god. I saw him looking at me. I didn't have time to duck. I saw him wave at me. He mouthed something.

Come down? He wanted _me_?

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't even notice when I drew a thin line of blood. I was too busy looking into those beautiful aqua orbs. They were like pinpricks from here. I shook my head of his face and pulled on my walking boots. The nearest thing I could find. I took the stairs four at a time. I really hoped I didn't wake anyone up. I walked out into the courtyard, watching the shade of my skin turn from ivory, to white.

The boy was sat with his robes falling off his shoulders. He had one leg bent up and resting on the fountain's edge. The other was supporting a guitar, on which he was gently strumming, now and then tweaking the knobs at the end, tuning the sound. There was a big chocolate brown dog trotting around the paving stones. I watched it take a long drink from the fountain before turning back to the sight of all sights. I gazed at his expert fingers, watching them pluck out the last note. He then looked up at me, a strange sort of victory shining in his eyes.

"Hey. Haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh..I'm….new…"

I saw him nod in an understanding manner. "And I thought this was an all girl's school…"

I froze. "I knew you were a boy…" he continued, "I mean, you look like a girl, no offence, but you can blend in here. But not to me. I've seen too much."

"My mum sent me here."

"I see. Why?"

"She didn't want me to end up gay like my brother." Why the hell was I saying all these things to a compete stranger. Well, I couldn't explain it, but I felt like he would understand. He was, comforting to be around.

"So, what's ya name?"

"Sora."

I needed to know this boy's name. I just had to.

"And yours?" I tried to play it cool. I wasn't any good at it. I was just laughing at myself inside. Was I _falling _for this guy? I knew I liked guys, but I thought it was just a phase. God help me if my parents ever found that out. I listened intently, watching him tilt his head, and look me up and down. His gaze was unsettling, burning straight through my clothes. It was so lustful. Was he like me?

"Riku"

**That was a bit more than I planned to write.**

**0.0**

**Next chapter! It's Riku's POV, and I plan to introduce the girls. Unlucky for Sora, Rinoa is here! Will she make life hell for him because of his brother? And Leon and Cloud will be introduced in chapters to come. I wasn't actually going to put Riku in this chapter, but I felt I had to.**

**Please review! Cookies to any reviewers!**

**XD**


	2. Riku:I Really Hate Her

**I am soooo glad people liked my idea! And actually _reviewed! _I'm so proud of you guys…**

**I will not make Sora as girly as an _actual _girl… but he will have to act it to fool the others!**

**I wanted to do this chapter from Riku's POV because I didn't want to write a gentle kinda chapter. Riku is more…more… um… strange thinking. 0.0**

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**Fearlessreverie**

**DarknessHeart**

**DrOwNiNg In EbOnY**

**Dreamwave27**

**Mecuryrose**

**Sakura**

**Aya Kurayami**

**THANKYOU!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

"Riku!"

God I hated that voice. It went right through me like nails on a chalkboard. I mentally cringed. Luckily I recovered quickly and my mouth returned to its usual grin like smirk. "What?"

I saw her shake her head at me. Who did she think she was? I mean, she thought she was all that, but in reality, she was a total fucking whore. I was pleased when she flinched at my snappy tone. I really hated her.

"Fine then. I won't go and tell you the latest news..."

I watched her stick her nose in the air and walk away from me, hips swinging purposely from side to side. Girls annoyed me. They think they can swarm all over me just because I'm the only boy in th…

But wait. I wasn't the only boy in the school _now _was I?

Ever since last night, that guy was all that I had thought about. He had an air of grace illuminated gently by his girlish frame. I can't believe I could describe him so well, but there was something about him that I couldn't shake from my mind.

His eyes were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They were like pools of liquid sapphire. They made him look desirable, _irresistible._

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I mean, fuck, he was the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on, and yeah, I was completely taken with him, but there's no way in this fucking world I could get close to him in this place. I turned my head to the footsteps that were making their way around the corner. I knew that shuffle anywhere.

"Hey dad."

"Riku, what do you think you are doing? You should be helping me store away the guitars. And there's no way you are getting out tonight"

Huh? WHY? I needed to see that guy again! Fuck whatever my dad said! I needed to revel in those fucking gorgeous eyes, and imagine all the ways I could get close to him. I _needed _him.

"But…Dad..."

"I don't want to hear it Riku."

I just watched him walk away. There wasn't anything else I could do. I mean, my dad always got the last word. It had always been this way. He was always a strict bastard who wanted his own way. He couldn't tolerate tardiness, and he hated children who didn't listen to their parents.

He also believed strongly in corporal punishment.

Suddenly, the greatest of ideas occurred to me. If I couldn't get to Sora, I would get Sora to come to me!

I hauled the last of the guitars into the cupboard with a smirk on my face. It would be nice to hang out with someone un-feminine for once. I laughed to myself. Un-feminine?

Well, almost.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I pushed open the door with my left hand, keeping my eyes focused on my lunch, balancing almost in the crook of my arm. It was only when I heard raised voices that I turned my attention to the canteen.

I saw my Sora… erhm…I mean Sora. It wasn't like I wanted him or anything…

Cough.

Anyways, Sora was being pulled backwards by his chocolate locks, by the worst person ever fucking possible.

Rinoa Heartilly. Man, I fucking hated that bitch. I dropped my lunch on the floor and ran over to him.

"Sora?"

She turned and grinned at me. She took a sharp left turn towards the girls bathrooms, trying to lose me. But I wasn't so stupid. Unlike her, who had complete shit for brains. The only thing she was good at was getting what she wanted and manipulating people.

Fucking whore.

I barged in just in time to see the tall girl slam him against the dryers by the scruff of his neck. He was squirming. If I had been at least 2 percent more mean, I would have left him. But I wasn't. So I didn't.

"Hey! NO! What do you want? Get off me! Please?"

I saw her smile turn into a smirk. I felt my blood boiling. That was my fucking trademark!

"You know, it's very whore-like to beg for it Sora…"

"NO! That's not what I meant!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I think he means it"

I watched her head spin to face me. She dropped him, and I saw his head painfully hit the dryer on the wall. I kinda flinched for him. The bitch did her slutty walk my way. I let a sigh slip. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Sorry about that, but your boyfriend and I have unfinished business."

I gasped. How did she know he was a guy? I mean, I had thought that he had the perfect disguise, within his usual self. I looked down at the blushing Sora before turning back to the bitch in question.

"Well, _Riku…_" she whispered. "What are you going to do about it? I'm going to tell everyone at school that Sora is actually a boy. And not only that, I'm going to tell them that he is gay, and his brother is gay, and their whole fucking family needs therapy." She leaned in close, right next to my ear. I had to restrain myself from knocking ten sorts of shit out of her. "What are you going to do about it?"

I knew what she wanted. If she thought she was going to get it from me, she had another fucking thing coming.

"You see, his brother broke my heart. He turned gay."

I heard his voice then. It was like angels singing, but it had a faint stammering to it. "But that w-was his c-choice. H-He did it qu-quietly too. You c-can't blame him for f-falling in love."

She raised her eyebrows before the sickening sound of her slap bounced around the room and Sora fell on his ass. I grabbed her wrist before she even dared to try that again.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled in low tones, hoping that I would scare her, but I guess she had seen it one too many times. She grinned at me. Fucking bitch! She _grinned_ at me. I just wanted to knock the stupid smile from her face.

"Just keep in mind Riku. I hold all the cards here. I'm the keeper of the keys. I'm the one who sets up the understanding of the school so people can make their way in it. When I want you to do something, you'll do it. Or your fuck buddy here will be humiliated in front of the entire school. Got it?"

she didn't even give me a chance to answer, she just stormed off, leaving me and Sora in the midst of the aftermath. I helped him up.

"You ok?"

He didn't answer. He clung to my chest and cried in deep racking sobs. I just held onto him. I pulled him into a warm hug and he slowly calmed down. Slowly.

"I w-want t-to go home!" he kept saying, over and over, crying even harder.

After a good 15 minutes of calming down, he did for good. I showed him back to his room and tucked him in before alighting the giant staircase, headed for my room. I sighed. Sora was so fucking cute. He didn't belong at a place where people like him and Rinoa mixed. It was a dangerous combination.

I sighed and looked down at my watch. Shit.

I was late.

**Oh! Riku's gunna get in even more trouble now! Don't worry, his dad doesn't abuse him or anything… I don't plan on writing one of those types of fanfics.**

**I had to get the Rinoa thing introduced now. Because she is a big part of future chapters. Soon, Cloud and Leon will be coming to visit Sora in the winter holidays! What will she think of that? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Psst psst… come on… you made it this far… psst… the buttons only there…**

**XD**


	3. Sora:Shower Surprises And News From Home

**Oh my god! I can't believe so many people liked my story! I'm so happy! –squeals-**

**Anyways, I just want to thank:**

**Water-gem,**

**gHoStInThEdArK,**

**xicyrosex,**

**Wingswanted,**

**Darkriku01, (p.s I will tell you the point of view from now on! Thank you!)**

**Kyuubi's Brother,**

**The New Shinigami Hikari,**

**Ayeshagirl, **

**Fearlessreverie,**

**sakura,**

**hyperRme,**

**DancingMistress, **

**xMortyx,**

**DarknessHeart,**

**Aya Kurayami,**

**dreamwave27 **

**and mecuryrose.**

**Thank you all so much! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Shower Surprises And News From Home (Sora)**

I blinked, trying to shake the groggy feeling in my head. The only light was…dim… coming from the…. From the… window. I think. I sat up blearily and ran a hand through my cinnamon like hair.

"Ouch"

I touched a sore spot on the back of my head. That was I where I had hit the dryer yesterday. The last thing I remembered was Riku holding onto me. I had to see him again. I glanced around and found my discarded clothing partially under my bed. I pulled them on, still half asleep. No classes today, thank god. I looked around at the girls. They were all still asleep. I was confused. What time was it? I looked at my watch and my eyes widened in shock.

6 O'CLOCK? I NEVER GET UP THIS EARLY!

I groaned and slipped on my wooden sandals. I decided to go and look for Riku. I knew his dormitory was on the other side of the entrance hall, but I didn't quite know.

The entrance hall was quiet when I arrived. Without the usual hustle and bustle of the female population, the hall was…comforting, to be around. I took a left, when I heard a dog bark harshly. I only knew of one dog in the school. It had to be Riku's dog!

I heard Riku's voice then. And… running water. I took a left and saw steam leaking from under a door. He must be in the shower. I pushed open the door with caution. I mean, I didn't want to intrude on him. He would probably just freak out and call me gay, just like Rinoa had yesterday. I shuddered. I really didn't like that girl.

I made my way through the aisles of lockers and finally came to the source of steam. The shower.

And, sure enough, there was a silhouette behind the curtain. I felt a fuzziness inside. If this was butterflies, these must be the biggest butterflies ever! I took a shaky step backwards. I saw his clothes on a bench next to the lockers. I'd wait for him there.

As I sat down, I tried to think about what was going on. _If these people find out I'm a guy, I'm going to be ridiculed and laughed at. I'm pretty sure Riku wouldn't tell them. It was just a case of keeping Rinoa quiet. I think Riku would help me there. Like he helped me last night. God, I went all shaky when he held me. He was, warm and soft. It wasn't like I'd expected him to be anything less, but he didn't seem like the type to be caring and stuff. _

I shrugged to myself.

_What am I thinking? He's a guy. The only reason I feel anything for him whatsoever is because we are the only young guys in the school. We empathize with each other. That's all. No 'very close' friendship, or anything like that. We're just friends. That's all. _

_Who am I kidding? I **liked **him. No, it was more than just friendship. I think he feels something for me too. I mean, he does seem to be friendly._

_He's empathizing._

That's what I told myself anyway.

That's when I saw him. As he turned the corner, my mouth hit the floor. He gave me a smile and I practically turned into Sora goo. He had a towel, wrapped loosely around his waist, and his body was drenched, emphasizing his muscles and hot body. _Did I just say hot?_ I shook my head of any thoughts I was having and weakly smiled back. I just turned away, embarrassed. Probably for him. I mean, it must feel weird, having this little freak guy stare at you like a dog in heat.

I saw the towel drop to the floor. I had to look. It was in my nature to be curious. He had his back to me, so I wasn't being rude. My gaze wandered up his back.

_What's that?_

He had a mark, about 40 centimeters long, which traversed up his back. It was new too. Not faded, like an old scar would have been. I reached out with a shaky hand to touch it, jumping back a little when he flinched.

"I'm sorry" I spluttered, apologizing, falling over myself as I usually did when I made a mess of things. "I…just…. Uh… I…"

He lifted a lazy hand. "Don't worry about it. It'd nothing major."

I looked confused. He was being awfully laid back about this. My mind wandered slightly. _Maybe that's why I like him so much…_

"Who did that to you?"

"My dad. It's not like he's abusing my or anything, it's just, well, he's always tries to make me better, in a fucked up way, but I guess it kinda worked. I mean, he's always hit me with a belt, but only if I do something that deserves it. Ok, I'm digging myself into a hole, aren't I? I should really learn to shut up in these situations. Hahaha…Sora?"

I shook my head, looking back up at him, blushing. He had caught me staring like a fish at him. Again. I saw him smile. I was glad he wasn't mad.

"S-Sorry…" I choked out.

"It's ok. Hey, we should check the mail. You've got a letter from home!"

"How do you know?"

"My dad makes me check through all the mail. I never really have anything else to do, so I'm guessing it's one of those things to keep me out of trouble."

I nodded, and followed after him. His body was so…nice… I couldn't shake my head of what I had seen in the shower. I mean, I was toned, I knew that much, but he was something else.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I watched him shift through letter after letter until he found one with my name on, in spidery writing. I knew that writing anywhere. He gave it to me, and watched in mild amusement as I mercilessly tore it open. We held eye contact for a few moments until I sat down and shifted my eyes to the letter.

_**Dear Sora,**_

_**I was going to write earlier, on your first day, but I had things to sort out. I knew mum would leave you. She's such a bitch like that.**_

_**I hope you are ok. I'm really sorry Sora. I guess this is kinda my fault. I hope you make friends and things, and do well in your classes.**_

_**Man, I really hate making conversation. But you know what I'm trying to say…right Sora?**_

_**What I mean to say is, I'm sorry. I really am. To anyone else, I wouldn't be. But as my little brother, I should have looked out for you instead of getting you into more shit.**_

_**Me and Cloud are coming to see you in a couple of days. We don't have a lot of work for a while, and it seems that you may like some, ah, male company. I've also heard that Rinoa I at that school. If she does anything to you Sora, just let me know. I'm not going to leave you to deal with my problems and shit like that.**_

_**Just wanted to let you know.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**Squall **_

Ha. I looked down at the message sprawled underneath, where Leon and Cloud had obviously had a scribbling fight.

_**And Cloud! Me too! Cloud and LEON!**_

…………_**..that's Squall………**_

_**Liar lair….**_

………………

_**hahahahaha……hey Sora!**_

……_**whatever……**_

I heard Riku laugh over my shoulder. Leon and Cloud were coming to visit! I was so happy! I jumped up and down for a while squeaking until I noticed that Riku was giving me a bewildered look. I showed him the letter and I smiled when he grinned.

"Your bro and his boyfriend are coming over?"

"Yup"

He grinned and ran a hand through my hair. I still couldn't shake the thought of him in the shower rooms from my mind. I knew he was perfect in his personality, but he had a perfect body to match. I realized I was staring, but for some reason, I couldn't pull my eyes from his. He leaned in close to me.

He was so close, I could see every eyelash and every glistening of moisture on his rosy lips. I felt his breath tickle my lips, and the warm fuzzy creature inside of me suddenly went into hyper overdrive. _Was he going to…_

"Erhm"

I blushed and he pulled away. Miss. Aeris stood in the doorway. I saw Riku fumble with his words.

"I…uh…we…were… uh… just checking the mail."

_Why is he getting so flustered? Did that mean he was really going to do it?_

"sorry maam…"

Riku pushed me out of the door. "Hey. Want to play some music with me?"

I smiled softly.

"Sure"

**dum dum dum….. Was Riku really going to kiss him? Nuh uh… uh huh….. Who knows?**

**Cloud and Leon in the next chapter… yippee!**

**Again, thanks to all those people who reviewed!** **–gives cookies-**

**Review please!**

**XD**

****


	4. Riku:The Brown,The Blonde,And The Red?

**Thankoooooo so much! –Throws cookies into air in happiness- all you guys sooooo rock! YAY! I have decided to give each of you a comment… because you mean so much to me! You guys keep it all going! So… thank you to:**

**Mercuryrose- uh…. Thanks?**

**DarknessHeart- you're welcome. I'm glad you like my story! –Gives another cookie-**

**Water-gem- thank you! You're so nice. Thanks for reviewing! Hope this is good enough for you!**

**Fearlessreverie- thanks! It means a lot that you read this!**

**DancingMistress- thanks… glad you liked it!**

**Aya Kurayami- yay! Cloud is so cute! **

**Setsuna- omg! So glad you liked it lol.**

**hyperRme- yup.. Cloud is gunna be pretty hyper. Rinoa is really evil. I have big plans for her…**

**gHoStInThEdArK- you rock my sox too! You rock! Glad you found the time to read this! –glomps-**

**ShimaGenki- it doesn't matter! You actually reviewed anyways! Thankyou! Your luck means a lot to me!**

**Sakura- hope my fic doesn't bring bad embarrassing memories! Thanks for reviewing and telling me about your experiences! I like to know these things!**

**Dreamwave27- hahaha! You reviewed this first! –Gives rose for being the first reviewer- it's an honour to see you are still reading this! Thank you so much!**

**Chris (male)- hey… glad you liked it!**

**Quechua- hey! I'm really glad you liked this! Am I one of your peeps? WERE'S MY LOVE? –Collapses-**

**Baconsux- thank you for reviewing. I do appreciate constructive criticism. I do have to admit… I didn't quite understand where I had gone wrong during some of the things you suggested… but I do appreciate it. Thanks for taking your time to read it. However, one thing I really am clueless about… you said I made Kairi into a bitch for no reason whatsoever…but I haven't actually introduced her yet. Rinoa is evil because she plays a great role in an evil position…but I have nicer plans for Kairi when I actually do bring her into it. You might want to read stories more carefully before reviewing…**

**xMortyx- heya! We should update so different soon! Thanks!**

**Yunisel- thanks for encouraging me to continue!**

**Sephyandme- hey! A new yaoi lover! –Shakes hand- I'm glad you liked my story! Yup…rikuXsora is always a perfect pairing!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari- woah…. I take it you like Squall/Leon and Cloud then? Lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**New moongirl- uh… I didn't mean to? It did it by itself?**

**Deathsentence- no… I don't have a beta, but thanks for telling me about the mistakes. I had to re read it! Lol thank you so much for reminding me to proof read my stories! –Gives cookie-**

**Lady of the squirrels- I shall! Thanks!**

**Enjoy…and please review!**

**Riku's POV**

I watched the principle from a distance. I watched Sora explain his family situation to him with avid hand gestures, his hair swayed from side to side. He was so fucking cute. I watched their conversation with mild interest. I saw him shake the principles hand. I felt the strangest feeling wash over me. I wanted that hand to be _mine_. I shook myself off and grinned at Sora when he gave me the thumbs up. That meant the principle had sympathized with his story. His mother was incredibly ill and undergoing treatment. Leon and Cloud had to stay with them for a while. A plan entirely of my own design, of course.

I smirked to myself and left them alone to discuss things. I didn't want to leave Sora on his own, but I had some errands to run. I waved to some of the nicer girls as I walked to my room. The others just looked me up and down. I hated it when girls thought they were all that.

I was just cleaning my room up a bit when I found an old library book. It was three days late. Shit. I ran to the old library, knowing that it was open, basically all the time. My ears pricked to the sound of raised voices. I nudged open the door and was thrown onto my ass.

"Ah, fuck..."

I noticed a girl beside me. She was quite little, with red hair and glasses. She was clutching a book to her chest and breathing heavily. "Are you ok?" _shit Riku…you're such a dumbass… does she fucking look ok to you?_

I held my hand out like a, cough gentlemen cough, and helped her up. I noticed tears glistening on her cheeks. She looked up at me like some sort of deer caught in headlights. I caught her scared gaze before she turned back to the three girls that stood behind her, hands on hips. I've met these girls before. They were the…top of the food chain if you will. The bullies.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The two beside the tallest laughed and the tallest dismissed them. They left without so much as a word. I guess it would be pushing it to ask for an apology. I turned back to the girl and put my hand on her shaky shoulder.

"Hey. You ok?"

Her voice was really quiet. It was a real job just trying to hear it. "Can… I hang …out with you…just for a bit?"

I nodded reassuringly at her. I'm pretty sure she and Sora would be good friends. I could get to know her too. At least, she wasn't trying to whip her clothes off and jump into my bed, like most of the girls did.

I took her back to the entrance hall where the teachers were trying to hold back loads of girls crowding at the front gate. I held onto Kairi's hand and pushed my way through them all. The seniors that had managed to get past the teachers were fawning all over these guys. I'd never seen them before, but I knew exactly who they were. Well, you would too, if you'd had to listen to Sora blabbing on about it whilst you were trying to write a music score.

The wave of girls parted as the principle stalked towards the visitors. I felt a tugging on my sleeve and looked across at Sora. I followed his gaze. _Shit. I'm still hold of Kairi's hand! _

I let go of her hand gently. I think Sora understood when he caught Kairi's gaze. He gave me a weak smile as he headed over to meet his brother and his lover. I watched him greet them, giving each other brief hugs before the teachers shooed everyone away. it was kinda like the thing the police do at a crime scene. The whole: come on…move along… nothing to see here kinda thing.

I looked down at a pair of neatly polished shoes. There was only one person I knew that polished their shoes until you could see your reflection in them. I was fucked if it was who I thought it was. I looked up. _Shit. _My dad gave me a look of suppressed thunder as I let go of Kairi's hand. He stormed off and I had to explain to Kairi. She just nodded like a scared rabbit. I treated her with one of my true warm smiles. That made her smile back.

I felt a familiar tugging on my sleeve and I looked down, my eyes clashing with Sora's.

"Hey… do you want to come up to their room and meet them?" I saw his eyes look warmly at Kairi. "You can come too. It's ok."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

You could really tell that Leon was a soldier. Even Cloud, aside from the hyperness that surrounded him. His cold, steel grey eyes seemed full of knowledge. Cloud's bright blue ones looked more inexperienced. Their clothes were awesome. Lots of leather, spiked accessories. I liked it. If I didn't have one fucker of a father, I'd live that life. I shook hands with them both. Strange, they both had the same vice like grip, like they both had to hold onto something.

"So… you're the music teacher's son?"

I looked up into the blonde's eyes. He was still smiling. Weird. "Yeah. I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you."

We talked like that for a while. The brunette was definitely not the talkative type. The blonde, however, could go on and on. Kairi seemed unsurprised at the fact that Sora was a guy. It didn't seem to bother her. She seemed to really open up in conversations we had. I felt, well, proud of her. I think things took a turn for the worse after that though.

"S-Sora?" she stuttered. We all watched as she pulled a letter out of her pocket. I watched Sora's face as he read it. He was cute. Aw, man. His jaw hit the floor as I snatched it away from him to read. My face was holding in suppressed laughter as my eyes took it in.

_**Dear Pupils Of Feria High School,**_

**_It is my duty to inform you that our new school term begins next week with photo day. We regret to inform pupils that this day occurs twice every year, and, is one of the most important occasions of the school year. Pupils are to be reminded of this day, and its importance to the school's well deserved reputation. All girls are therefore required to wear their hair in an appropriate style, to wear the traditional white shirt, black skirt, and ankle length socks. The use of makeup is not allowed. This uniform is compulsory._**

_**The Principle,**_

**_ J. Phillips._**

I laughed and looked up at Sora. we all leered over him.

"Sora… you have to wear a skirt…"

He pouted. Fuck, which was cute. He narrowed his eyes at me. "so?"

His brother regarded him with a glance. "You're intelligent Sora. Why don't you figure out what comes after… so?"

I laughed harder; it was hard to talk as well. Cloud took care of that for me. "I think what Riku is trying to say is… as a girl… you are expected to have…nice legs…"

I saw his legs give way. He sat on the floor, where his pout remained. I bent down next to him, not knowing what to say. I smirked. Wait…this was perfect. _I had the perfect plan!_

"Sora"

He snapped at me. "What?" I smiled at him.

"I have a plan."

**Ok. Please tell me whether you want me to thank you lovely reviewers at the beginning or at the end of the chapters, because it could annoy some people. Tell me what you think.**

**Any questions, suggestions and thoughts will be welcomed!**

**Please Review!**

**XD** ****


	5. Sora:This Isn't Happening!

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I don't know… I just had trouble updating.**

**Thank you to:**

**Luckylover: what's Riku's plan? Ha…that would be telling…you'll have to read to find out. Kairi will have a more important role, especially in a certain later chapter…**

**Bookofshadows: thanks, I'm glad you like the stories plot!**

**Fearlessreverie: oooooh the legs aint all lol. Thanks, I felt like that chapter was too short, but I really had to end it there. Sorry! Thank you!**

**DarknessHeart: -hugs back- I needed Kairi to be nice in this story, she plays an important role later on. Leon and Cloud also play a greater role… AHA! Hehe.. Sorry… thanks.**

**Shocker2110: yeah…sure…. Here's an update for you… thanks..**

**Haikari: I really HAD to change Kairi from what she was in the game, cos I don't like her in the game, but I didn't want to bash her, I just didn't feel like it, there's enough Rinoa bashing going on as it is. Thanks.**

**Lady Of The Squirrels: I will have fun writing it! XD thanks. Glad you're interested.**

**xMortyx: Heya! Sora would look CUTE in a skirt… although I have other plans too….**

**Water-gem: I feel sorry for your friend! Hahaha… although that would be really funny…. –grabs male friend and puts in skirt- thanks!**

**Aya Kurayami: damno… yup… 0.0 hehehe thanks**

**hyperRme: hey hey hey don't you worry your pretty little head about it. There aint gunna be ANY pairings including Sora and Riku with Kairi. And you are recognized and important! –Hugs- thanks!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: no… I can honestly say that's not going to happen…. It's going to be so, so SO much worse! Hehehe. I'm not a big Kairi fan either, but I honestly wasn't up to bashing her like I did with Rinoa. Thanks!**

**Deathsentence: so, let me get this right… I email you my work before I post it, you read through it for mistakes and then correct them, then I get to post it without the mistakes? Is that how you do it? If so, I like the plan! That would mean soooo much to me! –glomps- thank you!**

**gHoStInThEdArK: heyaaaaa! Thanks for reviewing my fanfiction owner! –bows- yay cookies! –Works extra hard-**

**mecuryrose: I would be nice to you… if you didn't harass me on here…you do that enough in real life… -gives cookie- -.**

**Cookies to all my beautiful reviewers!**

**Sora: This Can't Be Happening…**

I knocked again, louder this time. They still ignored me. How dare they! I let a pout escape my complexion and narrowed my eyes. Fine, let them ignore me. I don't care. "LEON! CLOUD! RIKU! FOR GOD'S SAKE! LET ME IN!"

Silence. I can't believe they were doing this to me. I let myself fall limp against the door. I was about to walk away when a hand grabbed my wrist. _I know that touch anywhere… _and sure enough, it was Riku. He had a tint of blush on his face, I was sure of it. He grasped my wrist, and pulled us close together. His other hand snuck under the hem of my shirt. "Hey! What ARE you doing?"

He simply grinned at me and yanked my shirt over my head, my head getting stuck. Stoooopid Riku forgot to undo my tie! As we fought to wrench the shirt from me and stop the pain that was round my neck, I could have sworn I felt fingers dance along my tummy. I couldn't see, so I just assumed that it was Riku accidentally brushing my skin as he pulled. As it came off, I came face to face with a grinning Riku.

"This will be easier than I thought, you girl…" he said, prodding me in the chest and making me fall over. I blushed and gasped as he slammed the door again.

"Hey! Riku! I can't stay outside like this!"

Cloud was the one to answer. He came outside and looked me up and down, a look that made my blood rush to my face. He hauled me up, hands beneath my arms and set me on my feet. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Come on, lets get you sorted out." I like Cloud. He always looked out for me, whenever I got into trouble, but he didn't do it in a way that Leon did. Leon was serious, and had a lot of troubles burdening him. A car crash a few years back had made Cloud forget everything he once knew about his life. Leon didn't want him to find out. All that 'business' with Sephiroth would ruin Cloud. Leon had only mentioned it. I didn't know much else. Leon had looked upset when he had explained it.

So I had let it go.

We entered the main hallway, and all hell broke loose.

"Hey Sora! That your guy? He's hot!"

"Hey, new kid! What you doing fucking around with a guy like that!"

"Hey! You! Leave some for everyone else!"

I hung my head and wishfully hoped the ground would open up and swallow me whole. Cloud on the other hand, beamed to some of them and gave his traditional grin and wave. I felt so ashamed, so low. I was about to ask him why he played along with them, but a felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me aside.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

I stared up into dark eyes. Her free hand grabbed my lapel and she slammed me against the mahogany paneling of the janitor's closet. My head hit it hard, and my vision blurred, my mind spun. She was shouting at me.

"How the fuck can walk around here pretending to be a guy? You're a fucking joke. And like hell I'm gunna sit back and watch you strut around like you're king…no…QUEEN of the whole fucking school!"

"Is there a problem miss Heartily?"

The grip on my shirt ceased. I looked up and saw her dark eyes fuse with Cloud's understanding blue ones. I was dropped to the floor and Cloud released his hand from Rinoa's wrist. She took an unsteady step backwards and pointed at him. "You...fucking bastard…it's you…you took Leon away from me… you fucking whore…you make me sick!" she spat word after word. I could only watch as each one was thrown like knives at him, each one planting itself deep in his heart. My feet refused to move. I would have thought she'd got what she wanted, but apparently not.

"You…make me fucking sick. You cock suckers are all the same! You turn a straight guy gay and fuck him to seal the deal! You bastard! ", she was screeching now, I hoped she didn't attract any attention, which would make matters worse. "Leon was mine! MINE!" she started to sob between her cries, "he was the only thing I ever wanted! The only thing I needed! Don't you realize what you've done? I thought you helped people?"

Cloud stiffened. I could tell that he didn't know what to do.

'**_I don't know, I don't think I can help anyone. Not friends, not family. I'm incapable of helping anyone. I can't even help myself.'_**

What was he thinking about? He suddenly held his head, and I jumped up to help him. His legs gave out and he came crashing down on me. Rinoa looked down over us and grabbed his shirt.

"Then help me."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had met Kairi along the way. She had abandoned her books at the library to help me get Cloud back to their room. As Leon opened the door, he wrenched Cloud from my hold and led him down. I explained what had happened, and suddenly got Riku interested.

"She had a go at you AGAIN?" he asked, fuming. I nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder. He nodded to Leon and Cloud, who obviously needed time alone. We walked to my room and he watched with patience as I flung my things around, looking desperately for a shirt. I threw one on, and turned to Riku, who was smirking, and holding out a plastic bag.

"What's that? I asked, worried at the look of Riku's smirk.

"Just open it."

I peeked it open, and pushed my hand into the bag, pulling out the material that lay there. I looked at it and looked back at him, confused. He suddenly dropped the bag and came over to me, putting both of the hands on my protruding hips. I blushed hard, and he looked straight at me.

"Pants down"

WHAAAAAAA!

I jerked away from him, and he laughed. I liked that laugh, it was so refreshing. "I mean to try this on silly!" he chuckled, throwing a black skirt at me. I looked at him. I didn't know what to do. There was NO WAY I could just drop my pants in front of him and still remain sane!

"What's the matter? Are you ashamed? Or do you want me to do it for you?"

My eyes widened and I motioned for him to turn around. He did, and I pulled my black trousers down, falling over onto my ass as I tried to step out of them. I heard laughing. I looked up and he saw looking at me! "HA! You're such a dope Sora…"

He pulled my discarded trousers from the ends of my feet and slid the skirt up my skinny legs. His touch was so unnerving, but I didn't want it to end. He slid it further up and I shuddered as he brushed my thighs with his cold hands. Why was he doing this! I could dress my self! He let his hands rest on my waist before quickly doing up the zip.

"Uh…"

"Hmmm…it's just as I thought…"

I tilted my head in confusion. "What's just as you thought?"

"The underwear…it's not appropriate for wearing under a skirt…you have… boxer lines…"

I stiffened. "WHAA?" I looked around in the mirror. He was right! Nooooo! "So…what do I do?"

He smirked. Not good. "What any other girl would do…"

"And what's that?"

His smirk grew bigger. "Wear these…"

He threw a pair of French lacy knickers at me. He expected me to wear these! He had to be joking! I flinched and he shrugged. "Photo day is in two days time. Your ass better get used to wearing these, otherwise, everyone's going to know that you're a guy, and what's worse…a girly guy."

"Ugh…fine!" I gave in. I suddenly remembered that Riku was supposed to go back to his room. "Riku…what time is it?"

I saw him look down at his watch and bite his bottom lip. "Shit.." he whispered. I followed him to the door, where he turned and looked at me. He held out his hand to shake, and I did likewise. "Fuck this" he pulled me into a hug and I stiffened at first, but then relaxed in his arms. He put his head in the crook of my shoulder and put his mouth close to my ear. His breath was tickling me! "Sorry about Rinoa. I'll sort things out. I promise."

It was then that it happened. He kissed my ear softly, but pretended like nothing had happened. I knew he had done it though! He so did it! I swear! I didn't know what else to do. I said goodbye, and waved, blush exploding on my face, but also a grin. Strange. I felt so happy. I didn't care about Rinoa, or anything.

Well, almost.

The knickers were still there. I held them up in two fingers at arms length.

"Now…how do you get these on?"

**Okay, just to clarify, the thoughts in the middle that are in bold are Cloud's thoughts that he is remembering from before his crash. What I mean is, he's all happy now because his past is erased, most of it anyway.**

**The next chapters in this story will now be mixed with not only Riku and Sora's point of view, but also Leon and Cloud. They are becoming important…slowly…**

**Sorry if this confuses anyone, but I will write who's POV it is before I write the chapter!**

**Please review! –gives cookies to all reviewers-**

**XD**


	6. Leon:I Do Have a Heart, Really!

**Hello again my beautiful children/bunnies/puppies/flower petals. Time for another chapter of A Girl's Life. Well. About time too! –Pouts- sorry this took a while. **

**Thank you to:**

**O.V: Thanks. Many people seem to like the story's plot. I'm kinda glad for that. Lol.**

**Dreamwave27:  Here's your update! Sora will be a highly cute cross dresser. And perhaps he may take a liking to it. Who knows? Well… I do… but I'm not telling! Hehehe.**

**hyperRme: No Kairi pairings with those two I said. There is with someone else… -cough- . Yes, lovelies that it is correct. Cloud was in a very bad crash that made him lose almost all of his memories. Note to readers: he was NOT with Leon before the crash. No, the crash did not turn him gay! That was his choice. Lol**

**DashAway: You're in love with this story? I'm a brilliant writer? You MUST have more? YIPEE! I love you soooo much! –glomps- yeah, Riku is pretty neutral, and not 'whack you head off drugs and alcohol' Riku. And…I like Sora in a skirt too. –Blushes-**

**xXxRiku-chanxXx: you can get more cookies. There a little button at the bottom of this page. It says something totally unrelated to cookies on it, but it MEANS COOKIES. Mwahahahaha. Thank you.**

**StormyWeasel: Cloud is going to get a little confused by future happenings. I feel a little sorry for him. His business with Sephiroth is a little horrible. I will explain later. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it. Thanks!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: Awwww don't be like that. I'm sure you're very pretty! At least, to me, all my readers are my beautiful little children whom I love with all my heart. –Blows kisses-**

**Water-gem: Either that or he clearly enjoys the feminine side to life. –Sigh- your friend sounds cool! Thank you! **

**Aya Kurayami: -sigh- I so need these… -slurps noodles- thanks!**

**m.d Reno: I'm looking forward to picture day too! Thankies!**

**xMortyx: CLASSY! Riku wouldn't let Sora wear anything but. Hehe.**

**Darkness-heart: Hahahaha. Underwear. Bad for Sora. More hot/cuteness for Riku! I like Cloud and Leon; they are going to be a big part or future chapters. I like them!**

**Shocker2110: I'm glad you liked my story! Thank you soooo much for reviewing!**

**Sephyandme: Fellow yaoi lover! Glad you liked it!**

**gHoStInThEdArK: You really should update your story! Damn right. Sora should see it from a girls' point of view. POWER TO THE BUNNIES! Which, at the moment, are all my beautiful reviewers!**

**Lostsoul22: Tis cute. Thankies!**

**Boylover929: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it!**

**Deathsentence: Since you read this before everyone, I don't have much to say, other than THANKYOU! Whoohoo! And I love you so much! –glomps- and, I'd love to have a copy of that picture! THANKYOOOOOOOOOOU!**

**Egnima: I enjoyed writing the end bit. Riku is soooo going to have a nosebleed over Sora! Thank you for inspiring me with the nosebleedness!**

**Music Lover Always: Thanks for telling me that you changed your name. Thanks for reviewing! And… don't cry!**

**Oro-sama: Riku's dad will come to light more later on. And I don't want to rush the lemoneyness because it will have significant meaning. Thank you!**

**XicyXroseX: I wish to be all loving and no hating… because… I LOVE YOU! Mwahahahaha! XD**

**Meee: Well. Hi? Thanks for reviewing. I'm really glad you liked it! XD**

**Okay. I decided to do a different point of view to get some particular things out of the way for later chapters. **

**Enjoy, and please review!**

**Leon: I Do Have A Heart, Really!**

He was still asleep. I must admit, even for me, he was cute whilst he slept. The blonde bangs that struck out in front of his face swayed as he took short breaths in and out. I let a frown form on my features.

"You have not done this in a long time."

I was careful to be quiet as to not wake him up; although, to be honest, I think a small part of me longed for him to awake. I didn't show it very well, hey, people say I come off as cold and uncaring, but he was one of a few things I cared about. He had clawed his way near my heart, and for some weird reason, I didn't mind him staying there.

I watched him stir, his beautiful big blue eyes flickering open and fixing onto my own steel grey ones. His mouth formed a tiny 'o' of confusion. I didn't make the first sign of conversation. He knew full well I wasn't going to either.

"I'm sorry. Where are we?"

"Our room."

He nodded, and then grinned. He took me by surprise as he took hold of my wrists and pulled me closer to him. I sighed. He would always do this.

"What did you remember?"

He gave me a wide eyed stare. "Remember?"

I put my palm onto his cheek. He pushed his cheek in towards it, to 'feel my warmth' as he had once said. I tried again. "What did you remember before you passed out?"

"Remember, remember," he repeated the word to himself, like a self teaching child, in some respects. He looked at me. "I remember… me. Myself, in a white room. I…"

"Yes?"

"I got the feeling that I couldn't help anyone. That I couldn't save anyone. I couldn't save…me…or you…but…why?"

He turned to me again, his eyes searching for something in my own. A reason? I had no idea. So, I did the only I could do when he doubted himself. I kissed him.

I knew what would be happening, even if I hadn't had closed my eyes. His bright eyes would widen in shock, but then slowly sliding shut, his body caving in to my own. I wrapped both of my arms firmly around his waist. That way, he would know I wasn't going anywhere. I felt his hands ball into fists in my shirt.

I deepened the kiss, sliding into his warmth. He pulled me as close to him as I could go. I felt his slender fingers entangle themselves in my hair. He leant back backwards on the bed, and I straddled him. It was times like these where I loved him most of all. He tugged at my shirt. I knew what he wanted. He began to unbutton it slowly, as I slid my cold hands up beneath his own shirt. He shuddered and pulled away for a brief moment.

"Shit Leon, you're hands are freezing!" he whispered with a grin.

"That's Squall."

His lips met mine hungrily once more and I tackled him onto the freshly washed linen. His pants were off in seconds. Yeah, I already knew I was good. He knew it too. He wrapped his legs around my waist, blinking up at me with his trademark grin. I smirked and pulled back from him. He sat in his boxers, growling at me. Heh, he was cute.

"Why'd ya stop!"

"I have a better idea"

He pouted and folded his arms. I picked up his discarded shirt and scooped his wrists together. He struggled and wailed, but I finally managed to tie his wrists to the bedposts.

"Now, stay put."

"Hey!"

I dipped my hands into his boxers, searching for the prize of all my hard work. I heard him gasp as I took him into my mouth and taunted him with my tongue. He moaned and bucked up into my mouth. I loved the way he tasted. He was so sweet; I wanted him all the time, but I knew that these moments would mean the most to me if I didn't have them whenever I wanted to.

I let go, satisfied by the displeased groan he let out. I kissed my way up his torso before pushing him over roughly. I was letting slip of my self control, I knew I was. It was just this strange effect Cloud had on me. He set the animal inside of me loose. I leant my head close to his shoulder, as I pushed one finger inside him. I saw tears spring to his eyes. This was the time when I feel most guilty, like I was seriously hurting him. All that usually keeps me going is the fact that I know he will enjoy it in the end.

I slipped another inside, watching him writhe; trying to adjust to the pain I knew he felt. I pulled both out of him and watched him relax. I pulled off my own boxers and kissed down his back.

"Ready?"

He let out a series of short breaths and then nodded. Grasping his girlish hips in my hands, I pushed into him. His back automatically arched and he let out a cry as he tried to adjust himself. I stopped for a moment, before my libido got the better of me. I began to thrust inside him, slowly. I never went faster unless he begged for it. Call me cruel, but it's just my thing.

I saw him pull on the shirt that held him to the bed, pulling on it to stop his pain probably. He started to enjoy it though; I could tell by the way his body began to rock in rhythm with my own.

I reached down towards his crotch with one hand and began to pump him slowly.

"Leon…uh…go…faster…already…"

"That's Squall."

I easily complied. His eyes closed in ecstasy as both sides of him were pleasured by me. I could feel my own climax coming to its peak. I arched my back, trying to control myself, but it failed. I moaned loudly, breathing deeply as I hit his spot with each and every thrust.

"Nuh…uh…Leon…."

"Cloud" I growled under my breath. I really wanted this. I wanted him. We were made for each other. Our bodies fitted together like two pieces of a puzzle.

_We were made for this_

"GAH! SQUALL!"

He came. I did too. We lay back, still breathing heavily in the linen, now sodden in sweat and the mixture of his essence with my own.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I stroked his hair and felt his breath tickle my chest. His eyes fluttered, threatening to close. When he fell asleep, I was up and off the bed, heading straight for the door.

I threw it open and grabbed the teen by the arm. "Hey! Hey! Get offa me!"

I smirked and grabbed his chin. "What the hell are you doing?"

He wrenched away from me and shook a hand through his hair. I believe the question is, what were you doing? There was no, 'are you ok?' or 'I'll protect you…' All I heard was "Leon, please!" etc, etc."

"Why? Wish it was you?"

Riku licked his lips and put a hand on his hip, turning to gaze out of the window. "No, to tell you the truth, I have my eyes on someone else."

_**Cloud's Dream** _

_**The blonde raised both arms to protect himself as the man's fists came crashing down on him again. His eyes watered, but he knew the tears would only fall when he left. Crying was a sign of weakness.**_

_**The dream blurred. His blue eyes remained closed. 'If I pretend I'm asleep, they will leave me alone' he thought. He heard voices.**_

"_**I don't think so."**_

"_**Prisoners of war are not supposed to be dealt with this way."**_

"_**I shall deal with him how I see fit."**_

"…………"

"_**And besides, he doesn't exactly have anywhere else to go. The rest of his troop is dead."**_

"_**That's beside the point."**_

"_**It IS the point."**_

"…………_**..'"**_

"_**Go and wash his clothes."**_

"_**Of course."**_

_**It blurred again. Streaks of colour shone through. Red, orange, yellow. Fire. The young man saw the hand outstretched to him. For him?**_

_**For him.**_

_**The blonde took the hand. Took the risk. Took the chance.**_

**_Flashes broke through the dreams composure, corrupting its vision. He was on a table. There was a hand in his own. The only noise he could make out was that of the machine near his head, bleeping slowly in the dark._**

_**For him.**_

_**End Cloud's Dream **_

I heard a cry from inside. I rushed in to see Cloud, looking at his own hands, unmoving, aside from shakes that were rushing through him. I sat by his side and pulled him onto my lap. Riku shut the door behind him. Jeez, that kid…

He was crying. I held him close and we rocked back and forth.

What if he knew?

**Another chapter finished. This was just about Leon and Cloud to: a) put in a lemon since I decided that I needed to spice things up with a little smexiness, and b) I needed some form of a flashback, so I figured, what's better than a dream? Sorry for those of you who were dying for a little Riku/Sora action, but I hope this satisfied you. **

**XD**

**There won't be many Cloud/Leon POV chapters, but a few needed to be done form their point of view for you to get the gist of what's happening. All chapters will be written from the POVs of Sora, Riku, Leon and Cloud. NO ONE ELSE'S. Just to clear things up.**

**I also do NOT want to rush picture day! It is a good part.**

**Please review! –cookies to all reviewers, and my beautiful children!**

**XD**


	7. Riku:Bastard Dads And Cream

**Woohoo! It's yet another update! Now I know some of you were confused at the last chapter. Don't you worry, there won't be many chapters from Leon and Cloud's point of view, as this is mainly a Sora and Riku story. I had to put it in there, because there is a Leon and Cloud sort of backstory thingy.**

**So! Thank you so much for all the reviews! And, because this story had reached over 100 reviews, I dedicate this chapter to all those who have reviewed so far! You guys rule!**

**So, thanks to:**

**xmortyx: cloud IS easy, and that's not just because he was tied down 0.0 heh… thank you!**

**Sephyandme: I decided the story needed spicing up. Smexiness it was! Thanks!**

**Mecuryrose: you are a strange child. Thank you!**

**xXxRiku-chanxXx: yup. That button gives out my super duper double chocolate chip cookies that never melt, no matter how hot the story gets! -Winks- thanks!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: yup. Sexiness! And cookies. Ooooh, maybe I should combine the two… heh. Thank you!**

**DashAway: heh. Sure! Just make sure you don't fall off! Because then you will hit your head and I will have to use my magic powers to make you better, and I don't have that many powers to go around! Thanks!**

**Burnt.icecream: here's an update for you! Since you reviewed! Thankies!**

**Aya Kurayami: yeah… but he loved it! Thanks!**

**Shocker2110: thanks –blush- it's nothing…really… .Lemon in the morning, I have to agree with that one! Hahaha! And, Riku has his beautiful eyes on someone else hehehe… thanks!**

**Egnima: ok. Cloud is not exactly the same as in FF7. His story is set after the events in the game. In other words, Cloud kept fighting in Zack's name. I put Aeris in as one of the teachers, but that's because she survived the game. Don't ask. Tis quite confusing at the minute. But, yeah, he was a soldier of war, hired out by the national army. And, to add to the confusion, Cloud doesn't remember Aeris. Thanks, I hope to clear things up soon!**

**XicyXroseX: heya! Damn right I would have never let you read it you dirty girl 0.0 thankies!**

**hyperRme: so glad you like it! There is mystery and smexiness, but not for Riku yet! Meh, there will be soon. I think… yeah. Thanks!**

**Oro-sama: shit! I knew this would happen! Look, there won't be many chapters like this! Trust me, this is a mainly Riku and Sora story. The Leon and Cloud thing is in the background. Don't worry about it. I hope I haven't put you off. –sweatdrops- thanks!**

**Avalon: omg! You actually took the time to read through all of my story? SERIOUSLY? I'm so honored. –Wipes tear from eye- honestly. Thank yooooou!**

**Sikomi: thanks. Really. It means a lot to me that you guys even read it! Much less review it! Thanks!**

**Kyra: I don't think that's necessary ...heh… -sweatdrops- I think we all know Riku has the hots for Sora. And it's a shame about Cloud, but it can't be helped due to my sick mind XD. Thank you!**

**Darkstar And Lightstar: I…take it you like cookies? Review again and I shall give you more my child! Mwahahaha!**

**Rose-in-may: hey, I like your user name! It's so perdyficated! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Mizu Hikari: here ya go! –Gives cookie- thanks for reviewing! **

**Thanks! Enjoy, and please review my children!**

**Riku: Bastard Dads And Personal Statements, creamy!**

"Awww, come on out Sora. I bet you look perdy…" I knew the kid voice annoyed him. I could hear him grumbling away in the closet. "Listen Sora, if you don't lemme see then I'm going to turn the light off in there!"

Finally a response. A squeak and a ruffle accompanied by Sora tumbling out of the closet.

_Oh god._

He blushed and his hand came up to scratch the back of his head absentmindedly. I stuttered as I spoke. "S-Sora, will you…s-stand up?"

And he did. The black cotton clung round his curves and the white shirt hung loose over his shoulders. His hair was ruffled. A pout became apparent on his face, but I hardly noticed.

"R-Riku? you're staring."

I swallowed hard. "Y-Your tie isn't straight."

I could have kicked myself. Your tie isn't straight? What kind of a response is that? "Is the underwear ok?"

He made a face. I chuckled. "Well, it could be worse."

He tilted his head onto his shoulder. "How?"

"You could be wearing G-strings…"

"What are they?"

I decided to abandon that conversation right there. There was no way I was explaining the complex workings of female underwear to sweet little Sora. No way. "So, anyway, Kairi will do your make up tomorrow. K?"

He nodded. "I'll go and show Leon!"

"NO!" he was surprised, but I couldn't let him go in there yet, no matter what. He was just not allowed to see that sort of thing.

"Hey, what do you say we go to the music rooms? You're free until personal and social studies at 3, right? I'll have to introduce you to Tidus. He's an awesome drummer. We play at school talent shows and stuff." He seemed to take it. At least he wasn't questioning me about underwear anymore.

"Really? Why don't you do anything more?" That really got me thinking. Why didn't we? I guess we were just lazy. Ha. We made our own music and everything, and we had won every talent show to date, but we couldn't be bothered to take it up. Besides, there were only two of us anyway.

"I don't know. Coming?" I watched him look down at himself. Man, he was cute! He tugged at his skirt and gasped.

"Let me get dressed first!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey Shadow." I patted the dog with my left hand, my right hand fumbling with the amp socket. I was trying to balance the guitar on my lap at the same time. It was like juggling fire. I could feel the guitar sliding off my frictionless jeans. I bit my bottom lip as I hurried to plug in the amp. I dared a glance upwards. Sora was eyeing the guitar on my lap. It slipped. Sora dived to catch it with both hands, resulting in him losing balance and falling over. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He had managed to catch it, but his other hand had slipped.

"S-Sora?"

He was frozen, staring at the hand he had let slip into my crotch. I bit back a gasp, probably a moan actually, that was itching at the back of my throat as he took his hand away. He felt so nice. I shook my head and looked over to Tidus, who gave me the thumbs up. I was about to start playing when the door flung open.

"RIKU!"

Ugh. The fan girls. They flung themselves to different seats of the room. Normally, I would have told them to fuck off, but I wanted to play my new song so bad! Two figures clad in leather and ripped fabric entered. Leon took a seat next to Sora and Cloud snuggled up to his arm. Leon remained unresponsive.

I grinned and waved, but not goofily. Jeez, I didn't want Sora to think I was a complete moron. And so, I started strumming, the music flowing form the ends of my fingertips. I closed my eyes, finding my muse for the music. It came to me, as it always did. I played out the first section, before letting the words escape my throat.

**I see no, hear no evil,**

**Black writings on the wall,**

**Unleashed a million faces,**

**And one by one they fall,**

The beat kicked in. I looked back at Tidus, keeping to the rhythm and letting the music take over him. Sora was in awe. Heh. So he should be! The words got harsher, so my voice changed with the tone.

**Black-hearted evil, **

**Brave-hearted hero,**

**I am all, I am all I am,**

Tidus begun his background singing. It added harmony. He was also entranced by the fact that Yuna had her eyes on him, and him alone.

_**I, I, I, I am!**_

_**Here we go buddy, here we go buddy, here we go, here we go buddy, here we go…**_

I took a deep breath.

**Go ahead and try to see through me, do it if you can,**

**Do it if you dare!**

**One step forward, two steps back now**

**I'm here...**

_**Do it, do it, do it, do it!**_

Ha. My favorite part. And Sora was already taken in.

**Can you see all of me? **

**Walk into my mystery,**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life…**

**Do you remember me?**

**Capture you or set you free,**

**I am all, I am all of me…**

_**I am all, I am all of me!**_

_**I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am! I am! I am!  
I am! I am! I am!**_

I am!

Do it, do it, do it, do it!

My fingers plucked and strummed. To anyone else, their fingers would have been hurting by now, but I was an expert at this, if I do say so myself.

**Can you see all of me? **

**Walk into my mystery,**

**Step inside and hold on for dear life…**

**Do you remember me?**

**Capture you or set you free,**

**I am all, I am all of me…**

_**I am all, I am all of me!**_

_**I am... I am, I'm all of me.  
I am... I am, I'm all of me.  
I am... I am, I'm all of me.**_

**HERE WE GO!**

They loved the scream.

**I see and feel the evil,  
My hands will crush 'em all.  
You think you have the answer,  
Well I laugh and watch you fall! **

Black-hearted evil  
Brave-hearted hero  
I am all, I am all I am...

_**Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go.  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go.**_

**Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mystery,  
Step inside and hold on for dear life.**

Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free,  
I am all, I am all of me.  


**_I am, I am all of me!_**

I am, I am all of me...

I pulled out the last note, being careful not to fuck it up. I slowed the strumming on my guitar and listened to it fade out, Tidus drumming the last few notes. They went wild.

Among the whistles and applauds, there was a loud cough. Shit. My dad stood at the door. I hurriedly put down the guitar and yanked shadow back by the collar. He didn't know any better, he knew I hated my dad, so naturally, he did too. I think the same went for Sora, who frowned at him.

"Dad."

The girls cleared out. So did Leon and Cloud. Sora was reluctant to go, but Leon made sure he went. He came up close to me. I expected the back hand slap across my face, so it didn't hurt that much. I carried on looking at him. He did the same with me; only, he had played this game and lost. He gave up trying to stare me out and took a step back from me, observing me from a distance.

"You know you shouldn't be in here. And I told you to stay away from that Sora girl. She's a bad influence on you."

I cringed. "Dad, she's my friend." I had to listen to him mock me and laugh. When the laughter subsided, he gave me a sigh and replied, "Why Sora? I'm sure that miss. Rinoa Heartily is a perfect match, erhm, I mean _friend _for you."

I turned away from him. I couldn't listen to him take over my life much longer. Although, I guess it was the wrong thing to do in the end. The belt made a whipping noise as it cut through the air and cracked my back. I let out a cry. That one hurt. I wasn't expecting him to do that. After a couple more hits, my back was leaking blood. Not a lot, mind you.

He smiled a victorious smile. "There. Now don't you feel like a better person Riku?"

I gave him a mock smile. He took up my guitar and slung it over his shoulder. He left soon after. I stretched, my back stinging. I decided to go up to my room. Sora would come when he was done with personal and social studies, I was sure of it.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FUCK!" no matter how much I tried to reach, I couldn't. I didn't hear the door creak open either. I heard a small gasp. I spun around, and came face to face with a nest of brown fur. I looked down and saw it was Sora, fumbling with his feet.

"Are you ok?"

He took a step backwards. "What happened to your back?" I shrugged. I wasn't about to make a big deal bout it. "My dad got stressed. It was my fault though. I shouldn't have even been there."

"Oh. I see."

I pushed a pot of ointment into his hands. "Here, put this on for me will ya?"

I sat back down. I gasped a little when I felt his cold hands on my back. "S-So… Sora, what did you do it persocia?"

I felt his hands hesitate on my back. "Persocia?"

"Yeah, it's a shortened version of personal social."

"Oh yeah. That's why I came down. We have to fill out a personal statement. About me… but Leon was taking the mickey out of me. So I thought I would do it here. And besides, I have no pen."

"You thought you had to come and ask me to help?" I replied. "Sora, I'll glad. But you have to read it out loud. Don't worry; I won't take the piss outta ya."

His hands were of my back for a minute as he got his pen ready, resuming the circles with his left hand. His hands were so small. It was weird.

"Ok. Number one, what is you age? Well. 16. Of course."

I heard the scratching of the pen on the paper. "Gender?...well… that has to be _female_…"

I was lost in the feeling of his busy hands. I just listened to his rambelings.

"Do you play sports? Kind of. I can play football. I play that sometimes. **Yes**."

"Let's see. Music? No, I'm rubbish at music. **No**"

"Ever rode in an aeroplane? **No**"

"Do you paint? Hell yeah! I love painting! **Yes**"

"Can you swim? Ugh…no. **no**"

"You can't swim?

"Huh?" I thought he'd be good at that sort of thing.

"No…it can't…"

"Ok."

"Pets? **No**"

"Solving problems? Me? Jeez… **yes**"

And the list continued. I closed my eyes. The stinging in my back had gone. Fuck, it was replaced by this feeling of heaven. He'd put down the sheet, and was now concentrated on my back. MY back. I felt his hands touch my hips. I shuddered. I liked that. I shook my head. What was I thinking? Oh but, it felt soooo good. I squeezed my eyes shut. He stopped. Fuck! Why did he stop! I slowly opened my eyes and met with Sora's. He was crouched in front of me.

"Are you ok? I've finished."

I sighed and slung my shirt loosely around my shoulders. He turned, to leave.

"Wait Sora."

What was I going to say? Stay the night? We can do whatever you want? You look really cute when you look at me like that? I couldn't say anything. The only thing that came out of my mouth in a harsh raspy voice was, "Want to play some video games for a bit?"

He smiled. "Maybe tomorrow. I have some homework to do. Sorry Riku."

I sighed. I ran a hand through his hair. "Sure. It's ok."

I pulled him close in a hug. I didn't want to let go. I hugged his shoulders and I felt his arms cautiously slide around my waist. I sighed. I breathed in the sweet smell of his hair, stroking it with one hand. We didn't look like friends embracing like this. We looked like lovers.

Strange.

**Ok. Another chapter done. This one seems longer than the others. That is because I had a lot to put in and I wanted to make it special to celebrate 100+ reviews! It's also because I put the song in there, which isn't mine by the way. It's the song from the into to Shadow the Hedgehog the game, by Crush 40. This is also where I got the dog name from. I am totally obsessed with this game at the minute, so yay to anyone who recognizes it! I also didn't want him to sing a depressing song, because he isn't depressed. He is just cool, smexy Riku. I put Tidus in, because at first, I was going to put Paine (FFX-2) in as the drummer, but then I realized that more people would know what I was going on about if I put Tidus in there instead. **

**Nothing much else to say.**

**Questions, suggestions and reviews are all welcomed.**

**Please review! –gives cookies and roses- I don't bite! (Unless you want me to)**

**XD**


	8. Sora:Dripping Ink And Kisses

**Ok. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but I have important exams coming up. I know that's a totally shit excuse and all, but I'm just trying to take the blame off my laziness. –sweatdrops-**

**I really really really wanted to thank all of the reviewers so far because you guys and gals are the thing keeping me going. If it wasn't for you lot, this fic would be so crap and rushed. I want to take the time to please you guys. (uh…no comment…please….)**

**So, as always, thanks to:**

**xXxRiku-chanxXx: yes! Another cookie for you! And another chapter! And all my loyal reviewers receive roses! It's tradition! Thanks!**

**Pinkpoogleh: uh.. Was that a –needs more- as in it needs more writing, or needs more as in it's crap? Just tell me!**

**Fearlessreverie: yeah, I really liked the song! And Sora is concerned about Riku! you'll see, you will ALL see! Go you! I hope you enjoy your game lol! Thanks!**

**stormDarkblade: sorry about the lack of schoolgirl Sora, but I was saving that mainly for picture day! I hope that will help you! And I enjoyed writing the smexiness! Thank you!**

**Aya Kurayami: Riku's dad sucks ass. And not in a good, kinky way either! I hate Riku's dad, but so much more comes to light soon about him. Trust me! Thanks!**

**hyperRme: heh. Yeah, I laughed at that too, not that I'm laughing at my own jokes of course…-rolls eyes- because I'm not crazy… and like I said before… my reviewers are like my children, which I cannot really compare them to, because I don't have children…but what the hell. You all get cookies and roses!**

**Pikachu: the cat? Is that some sort of codename for your computer? Weird… but thank you so much!**

**Clowninthebox: ugh. I dread to think what Riku's dad would say. Or DO for that matter. I shall need to think of that. IF he finds out. :P thanks!**

**Dodongo: thanks. I get a lot of reviews telling me to update, but not many people compliment me on the way I write my story. Hey, that really means a lot to me, ya know? And I REALLY hated Rinoa in final fantasy 8, and I just wanted to put that across. Heh. Thank you! (Sora) hey! I wanna hug! -Pounces on Dodongo- (Jess) uh…**

**Dark Bara: uh... Thanks! I'm glad to know that people like my story! If you enjoy reading it, then I enjoy writing it! Thanks!**

**Losthimagain: hey, cool name! I like that! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**DashAway: ahhh, one of my loyal reviewers. It's nice to see your reviews! They always make me feel so loved! –Squeals- thanks so much! You have me saying 'gold' now all the time! –Prods- I blame YOU! Hehehehe. If I ever stop saying it, I shall inform you of my cure. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I wasn't sure many people would like it with a song in it, but I tried to put it across that there wouldn't be many chapters like that. Thank you! I hope I meet up to your standards! **

**xMortyx: there will be more dominant Sora in it. He's not depressed or shy, he's just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I hope we get to update so different soon! Thanks!**

**Darkness-heart: nah, Riku's dad isn't so mean, he's just trying to bring his kid up to be respectful. Don't ask. The world works in weird ways. And Sora's such a girl! Heh! Thank you!**

**Renscute: wow. A long review! How I love those so much! Just to clear things up, Riku was outside the door. I think he originally came to find Sora, or was it to borrow a pencil? I can't remember, but he ended up listening in. heh. And I'm not really one of those hyped up fangirls. They scare me lol. Thank you for the review!**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: take it you like cookies! You shall receive more my child. Eat! Eat! –Rams cookies down throat- thanks!**

**Rozukitsune: sorry. Trust me lemon lovers, the time will come. But I want it to be special. And I'm sorry about the typos. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Raine Mizuki: I didn't really want to put any non KH characters in for some reason. I want the readers to know the characters. And I shall check your story out sometime! Thanks!**

**Oro-sama: loyal ness! I'm glad you enjoy my story! Sora likes touching Riku… heh.**

**Chocolate14: glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**BJRose: lol. I had to put the lemon in because I couldn't cope with the lack of smexiness! Thanks!**

**Shadow bete Noire: I shall! Thanks!**

**Bunnyharuko: huh? I haven't ended anything!**

**Red headed Sexy Axel: yeah, a lot of people like that pairing! Hope you enjoy! Thank you!**

**Troublesome Aries: sorry. I know, I know, I should update more often. I shall begin to. If I remember. Lol. Thanks for the review!**

**Sora: Dripping Ink And Kisses**

I looked up at my own reflection, half expecting it to compliment me. My mouth curled into a weak smile as I sat before the mirror. I cast a glance to my discarded homework. My mind had wandered since I had studied advanced algebra. The formula for graphs, y equals mx plus c meant absolutely nothing to me. All I could think of was Riku's body, those red marks that marred his skin. That wasn't what bothered me the most though. What confused me the most was how calm Riku was about it. He didn't cry, or get angry and depressed. He was just Riku. I think half of me expected me to make a big deal out of it, and the other half didn't.

I tried to understand it from his father's point of view, but I couldn't. My parents were strict, but I could at least reason with them. And I guess there was the fact that they didn't beat me.

No. No matter which way I looked at it, no matter what Riku said about it being ok, it wasn't quite right. I held back tears that night, as my slippery fingers melted with his wounds. Everything had happened so fast.

I stood up, brushing off my shirt before turning to look at the remaining girls in the dorm. I left soon after, and made my way to physics, room 26. I pushed the door open a crack, and slid inside.

The apparatus was already set up, and the teacher was already making notes on the board. I sunk into my seat, hoping to go unnoticed. It was impossible. In the seat next to me sat the person I would rather observe as the wreak of some horrific train crash.

"Hey Sooooooooooooooooooora…"

I pushed my seat further towards the end of the desk. She followed me. I cringed when her face came close to mine. I didn't want her anywhere near me; I always had this thought: if she comes too close to me, I shall get some strange disease for which there is no cure. Some horrible disease that would give me the uncontrollable urge to destroy peoples' lives. Some terrible disease that would eat away at my good conscious and paint blonde highlights in my hair.

Rinoaituos.

All throughout the lesson, she was the bitch she always is. Example: "Sora! Look! Our beaker is bubbling! Quick! Check the ammeter!"

Well, me, being the naïve dumbass I am, turned to look. I read 0.4 when something gloopy and sticky started to crawl its way up my arm. Frantic, I tried to claw it off, then realizing it was ink. My pen, now sabotaged, broken messily in two, lay on the desk..

Rinoa laughed. I stood and walked to the teacher. "Please miss, may I go and wash my hands?" I held them out her, as if to prove I needed to. She treated me to a single nod of approval. I cast a daring glance at Rinoa, who was busy entertaining herself by squirting the remaining ink all over my chair. I'm assuming she thought I was stupid enough to sit down on it. Pfft.

The halls were empty. I sniffed and slumped into the pink bathroom. I approached the sinks and was about to turn the tap when I heard footsteps. Turning round, there was no one there. I turned back.

"GAAH! Riku! Jeez!"

He cracked up laughing. I sniffed again.

"Hahahahahaha… Sora… w-what have you got all o-over your face?"

I glanced into the mirror. No! A thick, sticky line of blue ink covered my face. I tried to wipe it off with my already inky hands, obviously failing. Riku wiped a tear of laughter from his eye and went to fetch some loo roll.

"Riku…why are you in the girls' bathroom?"

He paused. "I was looking for you actually."

"Really?"

"Physics is your last lesson right?"

"Uh huh"

"Well, I…"

I looked behind him at the blonde that had just walked in.

"Hey Tidus."

"Heya. Ok, enough of the small talk. Easter is almost over. That means I have to go back home. My room, tonight. K? Bring that sweet red head that was in the music room, and you too Sora."

"Uh…sure…"

He left soon after, but not before tuning round and blatantly pointing out that I had 'a mark' on my face. Humph.

Growling lightly, I went to try again, but Riku was there first.

"Close your eyes then."

I did as he asked. He tried to scrub it off, but it hurt! He was being so rough! I whined to make him understand.

"Sorry."

He took more care after that. He tried his hardest not to get it into my eyes, and the light brushing of his skin against mine when the tissue moved made shudders flow through my spine.

"Open your mouth."

My eyes shot open. "Why!"

"You have it in your mouth", he replied, calm as usual.

I nervously tilted my head back and let my mouth hang slightly open. I felt stupid. His fingers slid past my lips, and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to quell the huge urge I had to suck on his fingers. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. This was DEFINITELY not the sort of thing a _friend_ would do.

In my attempt to stop my curious mouth, my tongue disobeyed. It brushed the side of Riku's finger; Riku's skin. With its slightly salty taste, it was actually quite nice. I sighed when he withdrew his now inky fingers.

"I'd better be getting back."

"Yeah, ok."

He gave me a quick hug. I let my self get lost in the warmth and security of Riku's embrace. You know when people say it felt like eternity, when only a few seconds had past? Well, I damn well wish it was true.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I walked back to physics slowly, but happily. That was, until I remembered who was there. The teacher glared at me as I stumbled into her classroom. No doubt she was unhappy that I'd had to step out of her lesson. Rinoa was sat in her place. A wide grin on her face. I sat down.

No.

I could NOT be that stupid!

Ugh.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night, I took the plastic bag from under my bed and slipped on my black flat shoes. Hesitantly, I opened the door and crept out.

The calm atmosphere was overwhelming. It was strange, no sound beside the odd snore from an open door. I followed the usual path to the library, only changing direction once I got there. Adjacent to the wooden doors there was a small room. I could that's where I was supposed to go. There was light coming from under the door and I could hear laughter inside. I knocked lightly, coming face to a face with Kairi, smiling for once.

**One hour later.**

"Hey Sora, so you and Riku hooked up yet?"

I froze. Riku swallowed. Hard.

"Tidus," he started, "There's something we need to tell you before you leave."

"And what's that?"

"I'm a guy."

The tension suddenly got thicker. The atmosphere fell silent and cold. I blushed heavily and pulled at the skirt that was riding up my thighs.

"HA! Really? Cool! Is all this for tomorrow then?"

WHAAA?

I saw Riku freeze, then jump out of his seat, waving his arms hysterically. "T-Tomorrow?"

"Picture day, dude."

"P-Picture day is t-tomorrow!"

OH.

MY.

GOD!

It had never quite hit me until now just how close picture day was. It had always seemed so far away, but I guess it was a hell of a lot closer than I thought.

Tidus grinned, I didn't understand why he was finding it so funny! I mean, I was the victim here!

The night came to an end. After discussing parties, panties and picture day, we all cheered Tidus goodbye.

"I won't see you until Christmas now! It seems so far away!"

Riku smiled. Oh how I loved to see him smile! "Yeah. Tidus my man, I'm looking forward to it!"

Kairi nodded shyly. Agreeing, I guessed.

"Hey little Red." He took both of her hands "Try to be a little less shy, ok?" he only got a stunned nod in response.

He kissed her.

It was only a little kiss on the lips, not full on or anything. But her eyes lit up and her face burned red. It's not like she pulled away either.

"Goodbye Tidus," she whispered.

**Sorry. I'm going on holiday tomorrow. I shall write it up before then so I can type it up as soon as I get home. And yes, picture is the day everyone is waiting for. It shall be a long chapter too! Just to praise you all! And it is going to be a highlight chapter! Please be aware of that! I shall make it extra, extra good!** **I love you all!**

**Cookies and roses to all reviewers!**

**And next chapter, all reviewers shall receive a special Riku and Sora making out plushie in honor of picture day! Yay!**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	9. Riku:Picture Day

**Ok. I know, that never in a million years could I have a good excuse for not updating sooner, and you probably all hate me now, but I do have reasons! I went on holiday, and used my Granddad's laptop to type this up. That was all fine and dandy, but then when he came to email it to me, it wouldn't send. So, I have spent the day biking it up to my Grandparent's house just so I can update. And that is the god's honest truth. Also, I think it will be pretty obvious to readers, because there are a lot of holiday type things in it. Ok. I'm going to stop whining now. **

**Thanks to:**

**KagomeRei****Sorry for not updating sooner…. I guess I can't really apologize enough. –sweatdrops-**

**Sillysinny: uh… I think we all wanna see that! –Gives plushies-**

**Bleedingchaos: this can go in your Riku and Sora goodies pile. –Grins-**

**Red Headed Sexy Axel: I must say, I do prefer the high school fics. They are so much more realistic and you can relate to them more.**

**Losthimagain: gah! The one with the cool name! Hehe. Here ya go!**

**Seika: I did. But not soon, sorry again!**

**SummonerMomo: Trust me, Tidus still likes Yuna… um… more of that will come out later. Hehe. Thanks.**

**Shocker2110: I just love plushies. I think it's cute that they make out! **

**Avalon: Thanks! I wasn't sure if people would like the last chapter, because it's mainly a filler, but I'm glad you did!**

**Oro-sama: sorry, I just don't like making the chapters too long unless they are special chapters like this one! Thanks!**

**xXxRiku-chanxXx: well, I'm glad to see you are enthusiastic! XD thanks!**

**Mizu Hikari: uh, Tidus's mum works at the school, so when HIS school, that he goes to, has a break, like Easter or Christmas, he gets to come and stay with Riku. sorry if I didn't make that clear. –sweatdrops-**

**FallenAngel25: aw, sorry to ruin your hopes. But here's another chapter for you anyway!**

**New moongirl: I know. I thought that was MAJORLY cute. XD**

**Aya Kurayami: you know what? You are THE weirdest reviewer I have EVER had. You review every chapter, and you are still soooooo weird. But cool. Thankies! I hope your elbow is ok…**

**Glomping Kawaii: Tidus and Kairi are not going out as of _yet._ But who's to say that they won't in the future? XD**

**Angelicangelcat: lol. Update for you!**

**Firelover666: thanks! I thought so too….**

**Dreamwave27: heylo! I was wondering when I would get to you! XD –gives rose- you are one of my loyal reviewers! I hope that this chapter pleases you!**

**Youreverlastinglight: hehe. Hope you like this chapter then!**

**Fearlessreverie: as long as Sora gets closer to Riku, I think she can tease him all she wants!**

**Darks-Sexy-Lover: hey, you wouldn't be the first to draw him! I think I'm inspiring people to draw Sora in a little skirt! Go me!**

**Fuyutsuki rikao: thanks! I'm glad you liked my story! XD**

**Neon-Shuti: I like leaving cliffhangers and stuff, I don't know, I just can't have the chapter go off at a boring ending!**

**Scarlet locket: don't you worry; something WILL be done about Rinoa. And that's not actually a far off guess. XD**

**Renscute: wow! –Praises for long review- thanks! I love getting long reviews! I mean, it is nice when people just want me to update, but I love it when a long review comes along! I'm sooo glad you liked my story and took the time to write out a huge review lie, that one. And yeah, exams stink. Also, I can see Sora sitting in ink, it just seems like something he would so, he's one of those sort of guys! Lol! Thank you!**

**Will Avalon: you can have all the plushies you like! You don't bother me! Thanks!**

**xLostSoulx: sorry, that was short I guess. But it was a filler chapter in my defense! Sorry! And you are the first person to wish me a good break! Thank yoooooooou!**

**MyHiddenStory: thank you. Really, I mean, I love getting reviews that tell me how I can improve my writing. I shall try to go into more detail about the little things more often! Thanks!**

**Raine Mizuki: really? I sooooo have to get that game! Thank you!**

**Iruweenie: here's picture day! And I have to admit, Sora in a skirt is hot! Lol**

**The New Shinigami Hikari: you weren't allowed on the site! –Dies- that's terrible! And yeah, I know I just died but hey, anything can happen, right? **

**Pikachu: thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sorakitty: I'm sorry your dad won't let you sign up. –sobs- but I'm glad you reviewed anyway!**

**XloneheartX: I got writing! And yeah! I updated!**

**Anazaki: it is rare for you to review, and you reviewed MINE! –feels loved-**

**Toraneko-chan: uh… you liked everything? Wow. That's…amazing! I like you so much! -glomps-**

**Snorcackhunter: I just had this image of it being blunt, and then everyone is in the awkward silence. Lol. Thanks. –Gives plushies-**

**RikuAndMe: hehehehe! I love people that love my story! XD**

**Riku: Picture Day**

I put a hand on Sora's shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing.

"GOD! Sora! Stay still already!"

"Whaaa! I don't like it!"

I put both hands on either side of his head to stop him fidgeting. Holy crap, he was a damn feisty little thing! Kairi squeezed some more of the creamy foundation onto her fingers and smudged it onto Sora's slightly tanned skin.

"Ewww!"

"Shut it Sora. Beauty requires perfection. Any girl will tell you that."

"But I'm not a girl!" He yelled through clenched teeth.

"I beg to differ..." I chipped in.

"HEY!" He yelled. I laughed again. Whilst Kairi applied the powder, I routed through the remainder of the bag's contents. Armed with a black eyeliner pencil, I advanced to the front line of attack. The seat in front of Sora. Gently pulling at the skin under his eye, I drew a thin black line, quite faint, on his bottom eyelid. He flinched involuntarily. I curled my fingers around the back of his head, in order to keep it in place. After I let go, his eyes batted together and his eyelashes fluttered.

"Riku! Mess up my face and you're dead!"

I wondered. How could anyone mess up his face? He was so incredibly cute, if he was run over time and time again by a five ton steam train, he would still win the prize for the cutest puppy alive. I finished the other eye and reached for the mascara. The golden tube felt light in my grasp. I screwed the top open, and glanced from his eyelashes, to the tar covered brush, hesitating. I willed my hand to stop shaking, and gently rolled the brush over his eyelashes, rotating it to reach every single hair.

I stepped back to observe my work I grinned and looked over to Kairi, giving her the thumbs up on Sora's face. She had taken the brush from the set of drawers and begun the gruesome task of taming Sora's mop. She dragged the hair in two different ways to actually GIVE Sora a parting. From there, she worked with the hair, dragging it sideways and down, forming the start of a set of pigtails. The other was soon finished, and she polished off the look with two identical sapphire ribbons. They matched his eyes perfectly. I handed him the white plastic bag, and he began to undress.

Kairi and I automatically turned around. I wanted to peek, but I didn't want to lose Sora's faith and trust in me either. So, instead, I stared straight forward. At the wall. Something clicked in faint remembrance in my mind.

"Hey Sora? Wear the black ones with the cream lace, not the pink and black G-string."

I could just imagine the blush on his face. accompanied by a cute pout. Well, I didn't care. I didn't want my Sora wearing slutty underwear. He would wear what I deemed appropriate. And that meant, classy, French lingerie.

I tilted my head to hear him better. After the rough rustling of fabric came a muffled 'umpf', seemingly from the floor.

"Uh...Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Help me?"

I got my wish! Damn, were the God's with me today! I turned to see him sat on the floor, skirt round his ankles, shirt round his neck. I forced my jaws to stay tightly together, although it was tough to NOT drool. His chest was perfect. It was smooth and beautiful. He had the best kind of figure there was. Not just muscle, but not drenched in puppy fat either. I slipped the shirt over his neatly done hair and down his exposed chest. He pouted in frustration, and grabbed at the skirt, fighting with the unruly zipper. I fastened that up for him as he did up the final button on his shirt. I reached across for his school tie, hooking it over his head. It was like having a really cute dog on a leash. A REALLY cute dog. I wouldn't know, Shadow had never worn a leash. He'd never needed to. My uncle has trained him as a puppy. He was a gift for my ninth birthday, the year my uncle came home from the civil war in Traverse Town. The revolution had been called off early, although, I don't really know why. All I know is my uncle was distraught. I didn't know him that well though. I still don't.

"Riku? Will you be in on the picture?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I shrugged. What was i supposed to say? He gave me a skeptical look and dropped the subject. "I'll be there though."

He nodded. Picking up a bunch of coats I threw him his, and Kairi her's. Sora looked at me in bewilderment.

"Why will I need my coat?"

My eyes narrowed. "It's cold outside. Duh..."

I got the feeling that was not the answer he was looking for. Kairi interrupted.

"He means that the picture is going to be taken outside. This is a prestige school. The headmaster is obsessed with the upkeep of the school's good reputation. These pictures will be posted as advertisements for the school over the internet too. The headmaster takes them to all the P.F.T.A. meetings he goes to, usually the most recent one. It's one of the most important days that this school holds. Therefore, in order to get the best picture possible, not only does he hire out a three thousand pound photographer and camera, he also uses the Fiteng Mountains as the perfect backdrop for the picture. He uses the North end of the Lake. There fore, he gets the best backdrop for the picture possible. The lake, the mountains, and the forest."

I nodded in agreement. I had seen six photo days to date. They were all great, but I just knew that today was going to be the best ever. How did I deduce this strange logic? Well, Sora was here. That's all that mattered.

Speaking of whom, Sora and Kairi both put on their coats. I slung my own over my arm. Throwing open the door, I revealed the noisy throng of girls, filling the corridor. Me and the others stuck together as close as we could, trying to make it out alive.

The cool air was refreshing. In silence, we followed the hoards of girls up the grassy banks of the lake to Point Chida, where the water tower stood. There was a slight breeze, but it was more welcoming than harsh. I watched as the teachers fussed and bustled around the girls. Sora and Kairi went to join them. Sighing, I looked up into the one face I did NOT want to see. Or, rather, the TWO faces I didn't want to see.

"Riku. You may have your guitar back now. Do not disobey me again."

My Father left son after. I shook myself free of any thoughts of his burning amber eyes.

"Well Riku. It's just you and me."

"Fuck off"

"No need to get like that." Suddenly, her eyes widened and she took off in the opposite direction.

"Well well well, Rinoa Heartily. What a surprise."

"Leooooooooooooon... who's Rinoa?"

I turned. Cloud and Leon stood behind me, Cloud cuddled up to Leon's chest, the brunette's arm wrapped firmly around the blonde's waist.

"That's Squall. And we used to go out. Before I found you."

Cloud's smile dropped a notch, the brightness that shone in his eyes fading slightly. "Oh...I see"

"So...where are you both off to today?"

They both snapped out of their daze and looked at me. Leon gave a rare smile. "Amusements. I promised Cloud. He's addicted to teddy crane machines, although I have to say I much prefer house of the dead."

"Heh. I never would have guessed."

Cloud's eyes went from sullen, to gaping wide, like he was high or something. He mouth pulled open into a huge grin. "Yeah! Leon's going to win me a huge fluffy Rainbow Carebear!"

"Cloud..."

He burst into tears. "NO Leon! Wou Pwomised!" Cloud cried out in a childish voice, his mouth wide.

I saw Leon's eyes roll. His shoulders heaved in a sigh. He wrapped his arms around the shaking blonde and kissed his forehead sweetly. "Ok. Ok. I'll win one for you."

I watched them walk away. I couldn't help but notice the slight twinge in my heart. Like, there was something missing. Anyone could see that they were made for each other.

I smiled thoughtfully as I looked up at Sora lining up with the other girls. Hehehehe. The teachers had finished setting up the barrier around the edge of Point Chida, so no one could fall off the cliff into the lake. A gust of wind blew all the skirts of the girls to one side, and I grinned as Sora's perfectly smooth legs caught my eye. It had taken so long to get them like that. Four hours to be exact. I'll never forget...

**-Flashback-**

"No no! Riku! Please!"

"It only hurts for a second!"

"Screw you Leon!"

The taller brunette ditched his last attempt to comfort Sora and ignored his squealing. He lifted the wooden stick and dripped some of the hot gooey wax onto Sora's right leg. I grabbed one hand. Cloud grabbed the other.

"No! Stop!"

Leon reached for the linen strip.

"Please! Oh god! NO!"

He smoothed it out onto Sora's skin.

"I can't go back now Sora."

"NO!"

Rip.

I screamed. Cloud did too. I tore my hand from Sora's grip. Deep bleeding red welts marred my hand. Glancing over at cloud, I saw the same had happened to him.

"Sora...what the fu..."

Leon stopped short. Sora was shaking. He had his legs hugged to his chest and his face buried in his knees.

"Sora..."

Needless to say, we didn't try that again. Instead, we accepted the help of Kairi. She gave Leon a run through on the workings of a razor, and he took his younger brother into the bathroom to de-hair his legs.

**-End Flashback-**

I shook my head and took up my usual place upon my favorite rock, guitar in hand. Feeling a strong gaze burning into the back of my head, I turned. My dad gave me... the 'look'. The one that said, 'strum, and you're dead.'

I whistled instead. Shadow came running up the grassy slope towards me. We sat and watched the photos being taken. Kairi was tiny, towards the front. Sora was on the third row, him being taller. I felt sorry for him. Rinoa was on the fourth row, stood right behind him. Shadow started barking at the flash and I started laughing. My laughter died, however, when I saw Sora and Rinoa in deep conversation. I noticed that they had attracted the attention of Kairi too. As she headed over to them, their voices grew louder.

"Why don't you just admit it?"

Sora's face burned a deep red. "No...It's not true!"

"Hah, it's not your fault you've fallen in love. It's your fault that it had to be him."

"Shut up!"

It was then that it happened. Rinoa barged past Sora, knocking him off balance. His heel caught under the barrier.

"RIKU!"

He fell.

Oh. My. God.

Sora. Couldn't. Swim!

SHIT!

Instinct kicked in. Adrenaline raced through me as I threw off my shirt and shoes, abandoning my socks on my rock. I raced to the edge. I saw him hit the water at an angle.

And, I jumped.

The water hit me like ten thousand deadly icicles. My eyes fluttered open blearily under the water. I needed to breathe already. I saw Sora's slump form wavering. His hand falling from the surface. I swam, fingers outstretched, towards him. I kicked as hard as I could, grabbing him under the arms. He was so much heavier under water!

I cringed as green slime wove its way through the water, towards me. I felt it brush my skin and I almost lost my air right there and then. I couldn't look at Sora. I knew that his eyes were closed, but that didn't mean that he was gone. He couldn't be. Sora was stronger than that! I just knew he was!

I was running out of air, and fast. I didn't know whether it was too late for Sora or not. To tell the truth, I was scared. No, _terrified. _I could just make out the surface. What was that shadow? Oh, wait! It WAS shadow!

I burst through the surface and flung Sora over the dog's back.

"G-Go S-Shadow!" I managed to splutter, before my head went back under again. Kicking out, I headed as fast as I could for the shore.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I crawled to his side. Sora lay there, un-moving. UN...breathing? Oh fuck!

I thought back to my uncles teachings. CPR. The kiss of life. The only chance.

I put both my hands on his shoulders, moving him so no water would get in his lungs. I opened his mouth and pinched his nose. Sucking in a racking breath, I pushed my mouth to his and breathed into his warmth. I then pulled back and thumped on his chest three times. I breathed again, I thumped again. I breathed, I thumped. I breathed, I thumped.

And still, nothing.

I felt the tears in my eyes.

"NO! NO! NO!" I yelled in disbelief. "This isn't what I want"

I thumped on his chest. Any harder and I would have splintered several ribs.

"NO! NO! NO!"

He spluttered. "Sora?" I looked down at him as his eyes fluttered open to meet my own.

"Master Riku? Would you kindly take Sora up to her room and take care of her please?"

I nodded obediently. "Of course Sir."

"Woof woof! grrr..."

I whistledfor shadow and took up Sora in my arms. Glancing down, I realized I had to get him out of there fast. The water had transformed his shirt from opaque, to completely see through. It wasn't a good idea to let the girls see this.

He balled up his fists into my shirt as I was struggling up the stairs to his dorm. The headmaster would not send anyone up here for a while; he would summon them to the hall.

I lay him down on the cool sheets, automatically going to take off his sodden clothes. He shot, bolt upright, and blinked at me.

"R-Riku?"

"Uh...Yeah?"

"You...saved me..."

I grinned. "It was nothing...really..."

To my surprise, he wore a replica grin on his own face. "I guess I'm just really lucky to have you."

"I guess"

He leaned in close to me. God, I had to do it now. I had to kiss him, right here, right now. I had to make him understand how much he meant to me, that I'd do anything for him, that I'd die inside if we parted without him never knowing how much I like him.

So then...

HE kissed ME.

WOW! NOT what I expected! Just as I looked up to see where his lips were, so I wouldn't kiss his nose by mistake, he crashed his lips onto my own. No accident, his eyes were closed and his arms snaked their way around my neck. I was in complete shock. I paused, my eyes wide with surprise, but that didn't last long. Water from our hair and faces dripped together, soaking us through. This HAD to be a dream!

_Fuck. No dream. He's kissing ME!_

I leaned in closer to him, sliding both arms under his sodden shirt, forcing them around his wet, slippery waist. I took it one step further, moving my lips in unison with his, slipping my tongue gently into his mouth and caressing his own with mine, but he didn't care. He simply pushed in closer to me, worming his fingers into my hair, our wet bodies moving together in slick motions. There was nowhere I'd rather be, than right there, in that moment, with Sora.

And the best bit of all? Well, Sora knew I liked him, and he felt the same way. Now, neither of us had to hide our feelings, at least from each other at any rate. I also got the sneaky suspicion that his brother already knew. When I was with Sora, he would raise an eyebrow, or smirk at me.

We pulled back for air. Sora's face was beetroot red.

"So…does this mean you like me?" I pondered out loud. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well… uh... Yeah… you…" He looked at me, his face turning to a look of horror. "You DO like me too, right? RIGHT!"

I raised both palms in defense. "Dude…chill. I do."

My mouth formed a tiny 'o' of confusion as Sora started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

He pushed me backwards and leant on my knees. I blinked, now looking up at him.

"Riku... you're blushing!"

No. Way.

I just did NOT blush.

"Nuh uh! No way!"

"Either that or your body really needed that little workout..." he laughed, smirking.

"Hey! My body is astounding...no?"

"I think so..."

"Thanks Sora."

"S'ok Riku."

I wrapped my arms around him.

I wanted to stay like this forever.

Forever and ever.

With Sora.

"Riku? I think I should learn to swim..."

**mawahahahaha! So, there ya go. They kissed. I don't think that Rinoa is going to like that… tsk tsk tsk… **

**Anyways! You HAVE to review! 'cos I wrote this in my HOLIDAYS! I mean, come on!**

**And you all got the yaoi goodness you all deserved. Thank you for keeping up with me for these first nine chapters.**

**REVIEW!**

**Cookies and roses to all reviewers. Also, if you review THIS chapter, you get a special Riku and Sora making out plushie.**

**XD **


	10. Sora:Something

**Ok. From now on, I will give all my reviewers a nice long review reply. I can't put that much on here, so everyone will receive flowers, plushies, posters and cookies, along with a nice little reply from me!**

**NOTE:  This is mainly a filler chapter. I have a HUGE chapter coming up to fulfill all your Sora Riku needs. A BIG need too, may I add. As for the story plot, I need a little help. Here are your choices:**

**Sora and Riku's story remains separate from Cloud and Leon's, and nothing awful happens to Rinoa as of yet. Heh, this choice takes a HUGE twist lol.**

**Sora and Riku become entangled in Cloud and Leon's story which affects where they end up.**

**I write a separate side story involving Cloud and Leon for all you CxL fans, that takes their role in this story, but in a separate story, if ya get what I mean. **

**Please leave your vote if you review!**

**P.S: THIS IS TWO WEEKS AFTER PICTURE DAY!**

**Sora: Something…**

This was it. Oh god. My feet refused to touch the water. It looked so deep! What if I drowned? What if I got cramp? What if my legs swelled to the size of tree trunks and rooted themselves to the swimming pool floor?

"Think fast Sora!"

Shit! I kicked, but my legs didn't work properly. My eyes stung with the chlorine. I don't know how long I was under there, but soon after, I felt strong arms grab me by the upper arms and pull me to the side. Attentively, I brushed the floor with my foot. I could stand here. Riku's fingers wiped my face off all the water and I blinked, slowly.

"Oh Sora, Sora, Sora. You'll never learn to swim if you kick out like a retarded donkey choking on a malformed carrot."

"RIKU!"

I only made him laugh. I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. I liked to do that. I liked the way I made him happy. I just loved him!

"Hey Sora, What have you got today?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I.T and Sociology"

"So we'll have to have the next lesson tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

The bell rang. I didn't realize it was time for classes. I let out a sigh and glanced across the swimming pool. It was beautiful. It was nice to see it when it wasn't clogged with rowdy people. Hah, luckily, I got out of doing swimming, as I have an 'ear infection'. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey, you ok?"

I snapped out of it straight away. Riku was looking at me with a worried expression. I smiled at him.

"We best get going. And Riku, I'm fine. In fact, I have never been happier."

That made him smile. He hoisted me onto the side, so I was sat in his lap. I felt a shiver run through my spine. That was always how I felt with Riku. Even before I knew how he felt, there was something, something… well, I don't know how to put it into words, but there was definitely SOMETHING.

"Why's that?"

Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could picture the smirk on his face. I thought carefully about my next words before they left my lips.

"Because I'm… with y-you…" God I felt like an idiot. I bet loads of girls had told him that. Why couldn't I be original? And why couldn't I sound confident?

Goose pimples rose on my arms as his lips brushed the top of my right shoulder. They were so soft. I could feel my blush giving my embarrassment away again. Just as I was starting to calm down, he stood and held out his hand. I refused it. He just shrugged it off. I honestly didn't mean anything by it.

He walked in front of me on our way into the changing rooms. I felt stupid now. If I had just taken his hand then he wouldn't be like this now.

Some time after, I pulled on my pants and raked fingers through my hair. It hung past my shoulders, dead straight. I swallowed. Time to apologize. I approached Riku, watching anxiously as he hoisted up his jeans.

"Riku?"

He didn't even turn to look at me. Maybe I had blown my chance. Maybe I had messed things up. What if I really had?

"What?"

I felt my eyes widen as my gaze trailed down his bare back. The marks had ignited, and the scars that had been previously faint flared up in a dangerous red pattern. I reached out to brush them with my fingers. Just as my fingertips were about to touch his pale skin, he spun around and held my wrist in a bruising grip.

"Riku! You're hurti.."

My words were cut off by his lips, locking with my own. I could feel him backing me up into the corner of the bench. I tried to turn it around, but his other arm was snaked round my waist.

My ass collided with the bench, and he leant down, pulling us apart.

"Sora, do you love me?"

I blinked. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me."

His words were practiced. There was something underneath them that I couldn't quite see. Something about the way he said them struck a nerve. Why would he think I don't trust him? He saved my life for crying out loud!

"I do."

His eyes never left mine. It was like he was searching for something. I leant forward hesitantly. If I kissed him now, would he push me away? Time to find out.

I pushed my lips softly to his. I felt so inexperienced. Riku was so confident when he went about it. I went to pull away, feeling stupid again, but his hands tangled in my hair, and pushed me closer to him.

It wasn't soon after that he was straddling my waist. He smiled and slowly brushed his lips across my neck, trailing them down my collar bone, his hands fondling with my waistband.

I wasn't ready for this.

"Riku…stop…"

He pulled away at once. He smiled and kissed me cheek, softly.

"It's ok if you don't want to go any further."

I don't know quite what it was, but a little person deep inside of me jumped for joy. Either that or my brain just leaked.

Brain juice…

"Brain juice?"

"Uh…"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So Sora, I heard you were going out with Riku…"

I started. I didn't even know this girl. She was in my chemistry class, but that was it. I also think she is friends with Rinoa. Me thinks: must quell urge to kill.

"I…don't know what you mean." Cue all revealing blush…

"Hah, you are one lucky girl! Any chick would kill for a minute with Riku. He's got this whole… sexy look going on… what with the eyes, and the hair, and his body… oh god…"

_Yeah, and he's mine…bitch…_

"Maybe I'll ask him out one day…"

_What the hell was she thinking? Well, she didn't know did she…? I guess I couldn't blame her. Riku was a magnet for everyone. I mean, who could resist him? With his gorgeous looks and ability to make you feel like you were the most special person in his life… and his body…_

"Shit."

"What is it Sora?"

I pushed past her and fled the dinner hall before Riku came. He could not see this.

I barged into an empty stall and quickly unbuttoned my pants to make it less painful. I couldn't believe I would sink this low. I slid a hand into my boxers and gingerly touched my source of pain. God, Riku had to be good if he was making me touch myself.

I began to pump myself harder and faster. I knew I would be being hypocritical to do this to myself and refuse it to Riku, but I couldn't bring myself to give myself to him. I ignored this and continued, thinking of Riku doing this to me. I wanted him to be with me forever, and I guess I was worried that if I couldn't give him what he wanted, or I was crap, he would leave for someone better, more experienced.

I gritted my teeth and resisted the urge to moan as I felt myself climax. I reached for the loo roll…

I washed my hands of all evidence and blushing hard, stepped out of the bathroom.

"Sora, I was looking for you. Did you forget we had arranged to meet?"

"No…sorry Riku..."

"What's the matter? You look a little flushed." He smirked. "Was iccle Sora having naughty thoughts about Riku in the little girls' room?"

"NO!"

He laughed. "Chill Sora… I was only joking. I have to go now." He leant down and pulled me into a hug. I felt his breath tickle my ear as he whispered. "And, just for the record, it would feel a lot better if I did that for you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night I decided to go up to Riku's room to see him. As I touched the door handle, I heard raised voices from inside.

"I don't care! I don't want him here!"

"Your uncle taught you morals and respect. You should be honored that he is returning to see you."

"What morals did he teach me… huh? I hardly think that he made me into a perfect person…"

I cringed when I heard a smash, a thud, and a sickening crack. Why did Riku take that from his dad? He had said that his father only wanted to make him into a better person, but was that really it?

I knocked lightly. I was afraid that if his dad answered the door, then he'd be angry and take it out on Riku later.

Luckily, it was Riku.

"Sora…what the hell are you doing here?"

"I…uh…wanted to see you…I guess…"

"RIKU! GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

He slammed the door and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

And then he left. He shut the door in my face. I know it was to keep me safe, but I didn't expect it.

Later that night, I sat by the window. I had to wait for the other girls to go to sleep before I could get changed. I was yanking the shirt up and over my head when I felt something warm and moist drip on my cheek.

I turned the bedside lamp on. The shoulder of my shirt was soaked in blood.

Where Riku had buried his face.

This was getting a lot more serious than I had realized.

And it had something to do with his uncle.

I had to meet him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**God, I apologize for the complete crappiness of this chapter. Even for a filler, it was crap… and lame… and oh, there are just too many negative adjectives to describe this…**

**So, my most sincere apologies. I have had very bad writer's block… (Yeah, like you couldn't tell that… –rolls eyes-)**

**Although, you did get a nice little scene of Sora masturbating in the girls toilet. **

**If you find the heart to review, then be my guest.**

**Cookies, roses, plushies, and candyfloss for all reviewers!**

**Review!**

**XD **


	11. Riku:Cookie Trouble

**Ok. I apologize in advance for this crappy chapter**

**0.0**

**Riku: Cookie Trouble**

I sat, cross legged, outside Sora's dorm. He only had 5 minutes of Sociology left. To me, it felt a lot more like 5 hours. I had already lost all the feeling in my legs and butt.

Gingerly reaching up to touch my eye, I was happy to feel that the swelling had gone down. At least something was going alright today. Not that I was one to complain. I didn't get down about things like that. How could I? In my opinion, I had one life. Might as well live it to the max and get it over with. What was the point in moaning about things I had no control over?

I snapped out of it when a small hand found its way into mine.

"Riku?"

I smirked. He was way better than I would have imagined. His cinnamon locks were slightly ruffled and his shirt was crinkled and messed up. Obviously, he'd just run up the stairs.

"Couldn't wait to see me eh?"

Sora blushed, but held out a hand to help me up. I took it, but as I was standing up, my legs gave out. They never did get their feeling back. I stumbled towards Sora, but he didn't quite catch me in time.

Next thing I know, I open my eyes and something is making my face _extremely _uncomfortable.

You'll never guess.

"Sora…I do believe my face is in your crotch."

All I got in response was a strained gasp. Cute.

It was then that I noticed it.

Sora. Had. An. ERECTION.

"Say Sora, is that a pickle in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

He bit down hard on his bottom lip and closed his eyes. The blush deepened.

I then heard the girls returning from their lessons. I deducted that it was probably better to NOT get caught. Lightly grasping Sora's wrist, I pulled him into the janitor's closet.

It was dim inside. I had to put another light on to brighten it up a bit. I crouched down, pulling Sora onto a crate so he could get comfy.

It as only then that I actually realized what was IN the crate.

I pushed Sora off in a frantic dash to rip the crate open. I did.

The wooden crate was brimming to the rim with fresh COOKIES.

Mine and Sora's eyes widened in unison. They must be for the teachers. I mean, we never got stuff like that. I hesitantly picked one up and shoved it in Sora's mouth.

"Mmmm! Mmm!"

I smirked again. "What was that?"

"MMM!"

I had a brainwave. Then, with new resolve in mind, I stroked his face with my fingers, loving the feel of his skin. He leant in to my touch. My lips brushed his and then we kissed. It was weird. Every time was like the first time, aside from the fact we were both dripping wet. I slid my tongue into his perfect warmth, and he melted into me. I tasted chocolate, sugar and biscuit. There was also something I didn't quite recognize. It wasn't horrible. Don't get me wrong, but it was different.

I stole his cookie.

I was so busy trying to figure out this strange new taste, that I forgot that Sora actually had to _breathe_.

I pulled away and let him catch his breath before stuffing three cookies into his mouth and attacking him roughly again, pushing him against the floor and delving into his mouth. He gave a little shudder, but dragged me closer towards him.

I snaked one hand around his neck, while the other was finding its way down his chest. Idly playing over his chest, toying with his pink nubs. He let out a muffled moan. I abandoned his lips for a better battlefield. I dipped my tongue into his navel, and held him down as he bucked.

I toyed with his waistband, his eyes depicting a strange expression. It wasn't exactly fear, but it wasn't exactly happiness.

"Sora. I'm going to help you with your problem. I know you may be scared, but I'm not going to hurt you… ok?"

He gave a weak nod.

I took that as an invitation. I slid a cold hand onto Sora's thigh, stroking it gently. I kissed his hips, loving the feeling of his perfect round bones.

Sora had taken to wearing a skirt permanently. For some reason, he liked the breeze. Not that I was complaining. It just gave me better access to him.

I reached the bottom of his lacy underwear, and bushed a tapered finger against his erection. I glanced up to see him bite his bottom lip, suppressing a moan in the back of his throat. I lifted down his underwear, and attentively touched my tongue to the head of his 'problem'. He moaned, loudly in fact.

Whilst massaging his hips in a circular rhythm, I took him fully into my mouth. He was well equipped for someone of his size. He bucked, and I held him down again. All I could hear was the perfect sounds he was making, and it just made me even more aroused. I ran my tongue teasingly slowly along his shaft, and listened to him moaning my name with passion. With each gasp of air he took, it was my name he let slip.

"God…uh…Riku…ah…please….don't stop…faster…."

I chuckled around his erection, and the vibrations were enough to send him over the edge.

"God….oh….Riku! RIKU! Please! God!"

I felt him fill my mouth. I thought his mouth tasted good, but shit, he was so much better this way. I pulled away and kissed him roughly, letting him taste himself.

It was only then I realized the door was open.

"You fucking fag… I cannot believe you! The whole school is going to hear about this!"

No. Rinoa stood, hand on hip, screeching.

"You sucked him off? You **sick freak**!"

"Rinoa….wait a second…"

"No fucking way. You sick bastard!"

I felt her slap me hard across the face, but I was numb. Not quite sure whether I was in the void between shock and humiliation, or the gap between heaven and hell.

I heard Sora stand up, but he was behind me. She pushed me into the shelves and smacked him hard over the head with the spine of her German dictionary.

All I saw next was him falling to the floor. Rinoa stood still for s second. Sora didn't get back up.

"Hey…Sora? SORA?"

And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I saw him at the door.

"Well Riku. Look who's been a naughty boy…"

_Shit…_

**God! You are all going to hate me now!**

**Well, I sorta have to do my exams… so… this is it... For now. I promise to update loads soon.**

**Cookies and roses to all reviwers!**

**Oh, and you also get a little bonus.,.. Riku's toothpick!**

**0.0**

**Review!**

**XD**


	12. Leon:Games And Gunfire

**Ok. This chapter sums up a lot about what is to happen if Sora and Riku intertwine with Cloud and Leon's storyline. I like it, but it's up to you…**

**Leon: Games And Gunfire**

God. Now where had he gone? Mental note: buy a leash on the way home. Oh wait…I do believe I just saw him take off in the general direction of the dance machine. What a surprise…

"Hey Leon! Check it out!"

_Check you out more like…_

I ignored Mr. Pervert in my mind and headed over to the dance machine. Cloud was stood next to a very beautiful girl. Her figure was slender, and her fingers tapered. Her hair was whipped back into a loose ponytail; I'm assuming that she had done that to stop the hair falling into her face. Her eyes were hazel, the nice kind that sparked when she smiled. They were framed by heavy eyelashes that occasionally fluttered. She was beautiful.

_She's flirting with him…_

'Nah, he isn't. She's just being nice, and he's just being his usual friendly self.'

_Is that why she's touching his hand affectionately…?_

No. my left eye did NOT just twitch…

Well, if she wanted to play that way… I wanted to join in.

I walked over to the space beside Cloud's side of the dance machine and waited for their 'friendly' conversation to end.

"Leon? Can I play with Tifa? She thinks she's better than me!"

I smirked and tossed him a pound coin. Cloud was awesome on the dance machine. I'd bought him an entire dance platform for his Birthday (Thank the god's for extra pay) and he'd never been off it. Everyday I'd come home and find him stomping away on that thing. Not that I minded. I was glad he loved it.

Anyway. Back in the present, Cloud was currently selecting a song. As he selected his favourite song, 'End Of The Century', Tifa looked shocked. Catching her shocked look, he quickly stepped back and selected the same song on standard mode. He then pressed play, and the game began.

Whilst Cloud was doing his thing, I looked around, spotting a darts stand. And wait, what was that my grey eyes spied? Low and behold… it was a RAINBOW CAREBEAR!

I cast one glance back at the blonde, before approaching the man over the counter and asking for a dart.

"Ya git five f'r a p'und."

I assumed that meant, you get five for a pound…

FIVE! Like hell I needed five!

"Just one."

He shrugged. I picked up the dart. It was old, that much I could tell from the way the paint was cracked and the feathers were split.

I just hoped it was sharp enough to stick in the damn board…

I took aim and felt a familiar arm slip around my waist. I couldn't keep the smirk from my face.

I concentrated…

_Cloud…_

I aimed…

_Cloud…_

I fired…

"LEON!"

I smirked again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I shall call her Celeste! I shall never stop loving her! She is the cutest thing in the world!"

I glared.

"Uh…apart from you… you know I love you…with all my heart…right? RIGHT! Thank you soooo much!"

He flung himself at my waist, before standing on his tiptoes and giving my pale cheek a soft kiss.

"Heya Cloud. Good game. Uh…is this your brother?"

Cloud's hand found its way into mine. I sensed trouble. She looked…that way…

"No Tifa. This is Leon. He's my boyfriend."

Silence.

Her face was a picture of shocked disappointment and hidden shame. Her eyes lost some of their shine and her smile fragmented.

"You're gay?"

I looked away. This conversation was one which Cloud wouldn't be able to understand. He looked at her and nodded.

She smiled. I mean, fuck, I didn't see that one coming.

"Cool…where do you guys live?"

Cloud smiled. "We have a several houses…it's what you get from earning a lot of money…" I couldn't stop myself. "You're ok with that?" I blurted out. She smiled and moved her coat from her bag. Amongst all her band badges and worn out pins was a badge that read, 'I support boy love'. I chuckled. Cloud poked at it before treating her with a closed eyed grin. I ruffled his hair, when his eyes flew open.

"What's the ma…?"

"Down."

His brow set in a hard line, and his eyes deadly. He spoke with defiance. I'd never seen him like this…except…

"What?"

"GET DOWN!"

We were thrown behind a slot machine in seconds. Looking down I saw that Cloud had returned to his child like self. He clutched the arm of his bear, and my arm, eyes wide with fear and fright. I turned to Tifa, only to see her led on her stomach. To anyone else, she could have been asleep, or unconscious, but I knew she was dead. A gaping wound was visible in her left temple. I breathed heavily. Who would be shooting at us?

I ducked as more slot machines caught fire, blazing in the eyes of the wounded, the maimed, and dead. I strained to hear voices.

"Search it, then torch it."

No. it couldn't be…

"Leon?" I looked down at Cloud.

"When I saw move, run to the fire exit…kay?"

"Kay."

"MOVE!"

We ran for it. I felt the tip of a sharp steel bullet graze my shoulder, but I couldn't stop now. I heard Cloud cry out, so I reached back for his hand. With the other, I brutally smashed open the fire exit.

I pushed Cloud behind a group of trash cans and pulled out my gunblade. As long as Cloud stayed safe, I couldn't care less.

"We'll wait here until it calms down. They'll have soldiers out front." I stopped when I noticed he was crying.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me with eyes that made me melt. There were was past puppy dog eyes. They were…something else… He touched my cheek before sobbing into my chest.

"Celeste…"

I looked around. She was gone. I was stunned. A young girl had just been slaughtered in front of his eyes, and he was worried about a stuffed toy?

Maybe he was ignoring the fact that he had seen anything. That was like Cloud. Maybe that's why he was always so carefree. That and he had no memories…

"Shhh…I'll get her for you…"

He touched my hand. He slumped against the wall, and I stood.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There she was. I reached under the split pool table and rummaged in the debris until I found a fluffy arm.

I also felt something else. Like cold steel, pushed against my scalp.

I turned, spinning bear and gunblade around as I did so, only to be blocked. No ordinary soldier could have done that.

"Sephiroth…"

We'd been found.

**HAHAHA! I was going to be mega mega evil and end it here! But.. ah well… here's the rest of the chapter…**

He was exactly as I remembered. His silver hair cascaded over his broad shoulders and his eyes glowed, piercing my weak gaze. He held a long slender sword in one, and an empty gun in the other, which he idly tossed aside.

"Leon…It's been a while…"

"That's Squall…"

"Ah yes. Although, if I remember clearly, you didn't mind being called that in my ranks…"

I gritted my teeth.

"Ah…but you choose to run away…no? like rats desert a sinking ship…I've never seen you move so fast in your life."

"Leon?"

Shit. I saw him in the doorway, looking cautiously over at Sephiroth and me.

"Get out of here Cloud…"

That raised an eyebrow on Sephiroth's face. "So this is Cloud? How much you have grown and changed child…"

Fuck fuck fuck. Now Cloud would ask questions.

"Don't listen to him Cloud!"

As Sephiroth turned to speak to Cloud, I took my chance.

Skidding behind a row of slot machines, I kicked one towards the General, and as he jumped to clear it, I struck out with the gunblade, harshly slashing his chest. He staggered, and I ran. You don't fight Sephiroth and live. Rule number 1.

I grabbed Cloud and dragged him into the car park. We jumped into the car, and I fumbled with the keys, my hands shaking. I looked across at Cloud. He was passed out in the passenger seat.

Cloud's Dream (normal POV)

_The blonde rased his head as much as he could, watching the General speak to the brunette boy._

"_Don't ever question it."_

"_But sir…"_

_SMACK._

_No more questions were asked._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00_

_A soft voice whispered in his ear, and I soft hand touched his. _

"_Don't worry, everything will be alright…"_

_He cried again._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"_Say it!"_

_It was impossible, as his head was dunked in a pool of icy water. As his breath slipped away, his mind caved in._

_Yet somewhere, a voice told him to hold on. Something, or someone, was worth living for._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_The time changed. A brunette sat beside him, though he was crying._

_A rumble came from behind._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_A hand reached through the flames. A hand, soft and shaking, like an angel caught in a wire net._

_Why couldn't he see their face?_

_End._

I watched his eyelids flutter. I wondered, would he be able to figure it all out from his dreams? Would he forgive me for keeping it from him? And if he did understand it all, what would change between us?

I held my head in one hand, pinching the bridge of my nose in thought.

And even as the rain began to fall, it wasn't enough of a distraction. The thoughts kept coming back.

I had wanted things to stay perfect forever. Letting my hand fall form my face to the bear, I placed it behind Cloud's slung arm. Maybe I was asking for too much. I didn't know anymore. I just wanted it to end. I wanted me and Cloud to be able to look forward to our future together, and not live in the dark depths of our past, haunted by memories that clung to our silence.

When would it end?

**Not much to say on this chapter.**

**This was supposed to come before the last chapter, but I thought this was would go better. Hope you like it. I at least hope that some of you have figured out what's going on.**

**Cookies and roses to all reviewers!**

**And…since you got Riku's toothpick…this time… you get a special gift…of…**

**Dum dum dum…**

**Shadow's perdy collar!...Riku touched it…**

**Please review!**

**XD**


	13. Sora:Nightmares

**Sora: Nightmares**

My eyes were bleary. My face was cracked with stale tears and stained with sweat. I needed a shower. I hesitantly peeled open one eye and glanced at the shadowy figure next to me.

"Kairi? Mein kopf tut weh…"

She grinned. What did I just say?

"Hit over the head with a hardback German dictionary. Well, she must have hit you harder than the nurse thought."

I remembered. My first ever intimate moment with Riku and the cookies, and Rinoa Heartily had ruined it. Rinoa and Riku's dad that is. I felt cheated, like I had been robbed of something precious. A strange feeling warped my heart and made me feel sick. I was worried.

"So, Sora. Your head hurts?"

"Where's Riku?"

She looked shocked. Did she not expect me to remember? It was one of the most beautiful moments I had ever lived through, and it had been taken away from me in the click of a door. My head hurt, and all I could think about was Riku. What if his dad hurt him again? It would be my fault, and I don't think I could live with that.

To speak of the devil, I heard a rowdy crash in the corridor. One guess.

"Sora? Are you ok? Did they prod you with cold sticks where they aren't supposed to?"

Zero guesses.

"Riku! You damn stubborn child! Get back here! You are going with your uncle whether you like it or not!"

WHAT? My mind shut down. Riku…was going away?

It was then that I got a real look at Riku's dad. He was tall, and was very muscular. White hair floated around his shoulders, and burning amber eyes sought me out and broke my own sapphire gaze. He hated me. I could see it in the way he looked at me, and the way his face sneered at me. Now I DID feel sick.

Then, an unfamiliar stranger entered the room. There was an air of death lingering in his aura, and a sense of discipline in his stride. He stopped at the end of the hospital bed.

He was different to Riku's dad. His face was hard set, and his expression was stony. He looked at me, with unmoving green eyes.

"Sora Leonhart."

I shuffled back a bit. How the hell did he know who I was? The sheets crinkled as I sat up to address him.

"How do you know my name?"

He smirked. I didn't like that. His eyes still hadn't moved. It was like he was searching for something deep inside my soul. Something that even I didn't know was there. There was something strange about his probing gaze that made me feel like I had seen him before. His face was composed again, and he tilted his head slightly to the left in a quirky fashion.

"You have a brother. Squall Leonhart? Leon, as he is known by the likes of you. I take it your parents sent you here?"

I managed a nod. He leaned down next to my ear, lowering his voice so the nurse wouldn't be able to hear him.

"What were they thinking? Sending you to an all girls' school? Didn't want another fag of a son? Is that it?" I swallowed. He was being so harsh. "Or, is it that they just wanted rid of you?"

I froze. Why would my parents want to get rid of me? They loved me….didn't they?

"Don't listen to him Sora. He's just screwing with your head." Riku was glaring at his uncle across the room. The silver haired man approached him, and raised his fist to Riku's face. To my surprise, he didn't hit him; he just cupped his face with one hand.

"Now now Riku, wouldn't want to ruin a pretty face like that, would we? Just remember your discipline child; I will not tolerate that arrogance."

Riku swatted his hand away and stood still for a minute. I could see hatred burning in his eyes. The aqua in them blazed with suppressed fury, and he turned away. His uncle smiled and left the room after uttering, "5 minutes."

Riku came and sat down. Kairi put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off; he turned and gave her one of his beautiful smiles.

"Where are you going Riku?"

He shuffled up so he was sat close to me. He took my hands in one of his own soft ones, and held it tightly. I could feel tears slowly building up behind my expressionless eyes. I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I'd look so pathetic and needy. So I held them back.

"To stay with my uncle. I'll be back. He can only legally keep me for two weeks. Then I have to come back here."

"I see."

Of course I saw. After what his dad had witnessed, I was damn lucky it was two weeks, and not forever. And I was glad that his dad hadn't told anyone I was a guy. He tilted my head up, and lightly kissed my lips. I heard Kairi giggle. I didn't like this kiss, not one bit. It felt like he was trying to forget me. I pulled away quickly. I know it's silly, but that kiss hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't." My voice was shaking. The tears were going to fall, I just knew it. I couldn't take much more emotionally. I noticed the hand he had so gently clasped in his was trembling. I pulled it away and set it in my lap, where it continued to quiver.

"Don't what?"

"Do this. It feels like you're saying goodbye for good."

He chuckled and pulled me against his chest. I let out the breath I had been holding and relaxed against him. I could hear him murmuring. "Sora, I'd never say goodbye. We're going to be together for a long time you and me, you'll see. I will never want anyone else, 'cos I have you. Kay?"

I felt myself nod, but I couldn't really feel it. I felt alone. Completely, and totally, alone.

He tightened his hold on me. A felt a warmth spread through me. I like this Riku. The one who didn't want to let me go. I liked it.

"See, you're smiling now! If I knew a hug was going to cheer you up, I would have done this ages ago!"

I grinned. "Two weeks…though…right? No longer?"

He nuzzled my cheek in an affectionate manner. "No longer. You have my word."

"Kay."

And, with a small wave goodbye, he left. Out of my life for the next two weeks. What was I to do?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When I got to the dorm, it was empty. Everyone was at class. The nurse had given me three days off to check for concussion. And to let the nasty bump on my head go down.

It wasn't long before I heard scratching at the bottom of the door. I stiffened. I had seen something like this in a horror movie, where the damsel in distress is all alone and she gets jumped. I picked up a sock full of my money and headed to the door. I took in a breath, and opened it.

There was a streak of chestnut. I smacked the sock down, missing the target, which had bounded over to my bed, and was busy curling up and panting at me.

"Shadow?"

He was holding a little letter. I hesitantly took it from his mouth and opened it.

**_Dear Sora,_**

**_I'm sorry I had to give you this by my dog, but my dad would have found it otherwise. I need you to look after shadow until I come back. There's a key to my room in the envelope. His food and stuff is in the cupboard underneath the computer. Kairi will no doubt help you anyway. And I had to give you this too. We used to give these pendants out to those we left behind for a while, so they wouldn't worry. Corny, I know. But I thought I should give it you. Just in case. I will be back in two weeks, so don't fret about me. Shadow likes to go through the forests in Fiteng Mountains. Just don't get lost. I don't want that on my mind too._**

_**I'll miss you. We can make up when I get back, right? And no falling in the lake this time. Although, if that means I get to kiss you again, by all means, dive in head first. **_

_**Joke.**_

_**Feel free to use my computer, or my TV, or anything else like that. I don't mind. And hell, as long as it's you, I don't care. Ignore the back room though, that's just full of junk. **_

_**Sayanora Sora. I'll look forward to when I get home. –Wink-**_

_**Love, Riku**_

_**Xxx**_

I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I tipped the envelope upside down and two tiny objects rolled out onto my palm. One was the key Riku was talking about. The other, was a tiny silver crown on a chain. I put it around my neck. If Riku said it would stop me worrying, I believed it.

I sat on the bed next to Shadow and ran my fingers through his glossy chestnut fur. He was beautiful. He got up, and shot to the door, whimpering and scratching at it. I knew what that meant. He wanted to go out. Sheesh…fine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Riku's room was a mess. Underwear and pants were strewn all over. That must have been in his hesitation to pack. I headed to the computer, which I automatically assumed was the giant mound underneath his t-shirt. There was a little cupboard underneath. I pulled out a box of dog biscuits, and a leash. He turned up his nose at the leash AND the dog food! What the hell else did he want than?

God, what the hell was Riku thinking? Didn't he know I was crap at looking after animals? I barely had a goldfish before I left it out on the windowsill in the sun. needless to say, it was a little more than 'well done'.

I sighed and opened the door. He wanted to walk without the leash. Of course he did. Riku never had him on a leash. And he seemed to be well behaved for me.

Kairi was in class. Looks like I was going be myself.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a strong smell of freshly cut grass by the lake. I loved that smell. My mum and dad had always told me off for rolling in the grass and reveling in the smell when it had just been mowed. Good times.

There was no path. I intended to go just a little way in and let Shadow do his stuff, but that wasn't what happened. When I looked ahead, Shadow was running further in. I yelled out for him, but to no avail, he didn't listen. I started running after him, my feet tumbling over rocks and twigs that strewn the floor. I got a mouthful of leaves, but that still didn't stop me.

I carried on, until my foot collided with a fallen log. The ground came rushing up painfully to meet me. I opened my eyes, my face full of mud and dust, various foresty things in my hair. I vowed to put him on the leash next time.

I staggered on, for a little longer until my feet found a clearing. There was no debris cluttering the floor. The only thing that resided in this clearing was a little white stone, in the shape of an old Victorian door…or a…

No.

Upon closer inspection, I saw that it was true. It was a small white tombstone. Shadow lolled in the shade provided by the surrounding trees. I moved closer.

There was a small bunch of flowers placed there, and a tiny box. The box was small and silver, and untouched by rust or dust. I clicked it open, to reveal letters.

Hundreds of them. Tiny letters, all written in the same familiar handwriting to the letter in my pocket. I closed it hurriedly.

I ran a hand over the smooth front of the stone. The writing wasn't covered by moss, or leaves, but perfectly legible.

**Iris Almassy**

**Beloved Mother And Wife**

**May You Be With Us Forever**

**R.I.P**

I gasped. Almassy was Riku's last name. Riku…Riku's mother was…?

Dead?

I frowned. He never told me. But I guess, I hadn't seen her, and he never spoke about her. I couldn't believe it.

I stood up, as I heard a rustle nearby. The hairs stood up straight on the back of my neck. I turned, but there was no one there. Shadow barked suddenly, making me jump. There was someone here.

I urged Shadow to come to my side, and he did. I took in a deep breath before running back the way I had came. Or so I thought.

I couldn't look back. My feet hurt, and I was struggling to breathe, but there was someone in that clearing and they were probably following me now. I stopped all of a sudden. Where the hell was I? The trees were darker here, and there was little sunlight. A cold breeze whipped around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Shadow whimpered. I didn't blame him. I would too if I was lost with a complete moron in the middle of nowhere.

I bent down. "Shadow, do you know where we are?"

"I do."

I fell backwards. The dog… did the dog just talk?

"Did you just talk Shadow?"

"Shadow? Sora, she really must have hit you hard…"

"Oh…Kairi… thank god…" ****

"Some girls in class 15 saw you head down here. It's easy to get lost you know. You're lucky Sora."

I was getting that.

I had to tell her. Kairi was so understanding, she'd know what to do. And then, just maybe, the weight that was wearing heavy on my chest would leave me alone.

So I did. I told her. I told her everything. And maybe a little more too.

**Sorry about the delay. I had exams, then there's the trouble we are having, 'cos we are moving to New Zealand from the UK. Damn…**

**Hope this chapter was good enough for you. I want to thank all the reviewers so far. Seriously, if it wasn't for you guys, this story would have been abandoned a long time ago. I hope I replied to you all, my email was messing up on me, so if I didn't, I'm so sorry!**

**Riku is in the next chapter and we get to see where he goes and what he does with his uncle! (That sounded rude…didn't it? It wasn't supposed to).**

**So… please forgive me –begs- and please leave a review! I seriously love you all!**

**Review please.**

**-Gives cookies and roses and plushies-**

**and this time…you get….**

**A kiss from Sora to you! (a peck bearing in mind, not a full on tongue fest. That's Riku's job. –Wink-)**

**Review!**

**XD**


	14. Riku:A Lesson In Life

**Well, hope you haven't forgotten me or anything! Truth to be told, I've had that much free time that I've actually finished the story, it just needs a little tweaking cos I sorta rushed the ending a little. And I do really want it good for you guys. So, the next few, and last, updates will be put up soon. **

**I really want to apologize for the wait, but I wrote a lot of other stuff too… The sequel to this story will be called, 'A Girl's Life 2: Second Year Shenanigans'. Also don't be afraid to check out my oneshot, 'The Day It Began', and new stories which include: 'The Paopu Experiment', 'Behind Razorback Bars' and a fairly cool one… that I don't know the name of yet. Bah. Check out my joint story with mercuryrose, 'Foregivemess costs more than a kiss' and enjoy.**

**The sequel will be more school based… and basically the school is running out of funds. Just check it out... when I post it. I'm adding more new characters and stuff.**

**Riku:A Lesson In Life**

We were weaving now, down old country roads, out of sight of the local town. I continued to stare out of the window, focusing my gaze on the sheep in the neighboring fields outside the car's glassy eyes.

23 sheep, 24 sheep, 25 sheep...

"Riku. Are you upset?"

Upset? Of course I was upset! He knew damn well I was upset, he'd just taken me away from the love of my life. No... just Sora... 'the love of my life' sounds majorly cheesey.

26 sheep, 27 sheep, 28 sheep...

"Don't ignore me Riku," I heard, before feeling him smack the back of my head.

"Ow."

"Then don't be ignorant."

I smirked behind my hand. "That's not what ignorant means."

"What?"

"Ignorant. Adjective. A lack of knowledge or information on a particular topic or subject. The noun is ignorant."

He stopped the car. Shit. I should have expected it.

He got out and dragged me out of the car, fisting a hand into my once perfect hair. I stiffened, landing on the gravel outside. No one would hear me scream out here, and, unless interrupted, my Uncle would usually hit me until I passed out.

"Uncle Sephiroth... please... I didn't mean it..."

His hand collided with my face. Once, twice, busting my lips and nose. I felt tears spring to my eyes. He sometimes stopped if I started crying, because he felt like he was hitting a child. (Which, as much I hate to admit it, he was).

So, as much as I hated crying, I let the tears slide down my face, rolling hot stains down my skin. He saw this, and paused, glaring daggers at me.

"What is this? Why are you crying Riku? Are you a child? Are you helpless? No. You are merely being disciplined. Deal with it."

So I took everything. Punch after punch, I didn't say anything. Even as I felt the light slipping from my eyes and the warmth from my heart I stayed silent, slipping into oblivion, where I knew it was safe, and I would be welcomed with open arms.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey kid. OI!"

I think it was a guy. I didn't know. With a flicker of my eyelids, I blinked my eyes open and stared him right in the face. At first all I saw was red. A mass of fiery red that was his hair.

"I'm Lieutenant Axel. And you are?"

"Riku Almassy."

"The General's nephew?"

"Yeah."

"You look pretty busted up. Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head. "Not unless you can get me a cute little brunette with gorgeous sapphire eyes and a taste to die for..." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Lieutenant... the minis..."

The blonde that had just entered looked somewhat like Sora. His face seemed frail, but his eyes were determined. He didn't look like he belonged here at all.

"What is it Captain?"

"The Minister of Defense would like to see you as soon as possible."

Axel nodded. "Take care of the kid..."

"...Riku..." (God... honestly. You'd think they'd remember a name among all that left right left right crap...)

"Yeah, Riku. Take care of Riku."

I watched as Axel paused before he left, turning to Roxas and whispering, "Bye Captain."

A smirk found its way onto my face. There was... something going on between them. I knew it. I slumped back in the chair, throwing my feet up onto the table and crossing my arms with a smug expression. He looked at me in that way that Sora always looked at me.

"What!" He yelled, probably louder than he'd have wanted to.

"I didn't know they allowed fags in the army."

"I'm... not gay..."

I smirked. That wasn't how I had seen it. "He seems to have a soft spot for you though, regardless of your sexuality."

"You think so?"

I noticed how his face had brightened, and his eyes were full of shine now. I'd hit a nice nerve, and that was evident on his face.

"I do."

"You know... I didn't actually want to join the army."

"I kinda guessed. No offence, but you don't look like the army type. So why did you join?"

His silence gave him away. I could create the scene in my head. Roxas loved Axel and didn't want him to leave, but didn't want Axel to know about his true feelings. So, he went with him. It was just typical. A typical love story. God, there was so much undertone here. I could write a book. I could title it, 'Camo love'. Heh, cheesey... but cool.

Nah... I don't think I was intelligent enough to write a book. Plus, I think I'd get bored halfway through. Hey, maybe I could get Sora to write it for me. He's probably good at stuff like that. I think he is actually... I overheard the teachers talking and the hot English teacher, Aerith... (Or 'Aeris' for short) was saying how good he was getting, and at this rate, was aiming for an A star. Well... it's what I expected. My little Sora was good at stuff like that, and I was proud of him.

"So... _Captain_... What do you do for fun around here?"

"...Push ups?"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..."

"Wait..." He stood and walked to a small set of drawers. He rummaged through them, mumbling to himself. "I think there was some playing cards in here somewhere..." He pulled out a small pack of playing cards, along with some leaflets for joining the army, and a small maroon passport.

"What's that?" I picked it up and flicked it open.

Fuck me. (Not literally of course... screaming fangirls... nuh uh... screaming Sora... fine.)

The photo slapped me straight in the face. (Also not literally. What kind of a dumbass would I be to hit myself in the head with a passport?)

It was of a small boy, around 12 years old. He looked kind of like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck. His hair was matted, and stuck out in so many different directions, I couldn't count. It resembled an obscure blonde hedgehog. He had several freckles dotted here and there around his nose, and his eyes were seriously about half the size of his face. His mouth was open slightly in shock and his head was tilted to the right. It was an official army passport, and yet, something stuck out to me like a sore thumb.

'Cloud Strife.'

"What's wrong?"

I pushed past Roxas without another thought. (How rude of me... I really should have said excuse me...). I needed to know what was going on. I barged into my Uncle's office and threw the passport on his desk. Before he had even said anything, I noticed how he smirked slightly and touched the photo with his long pale fingers.

"It's none of your concern."

"How do you know him?" (Also, once again being rude. I was surprised he didn't drag me over the table and beat me with his desk).

"Like I said Riku, it's none of your concern. We should, however, be discussing something of relevance."

"No."

I knew _exactly_ what he wanted me to talk about. My Mother. That's all he ever wanted to talk about. Ever since she had died, he and my Father always dragged me inside to talk about it. And it wasn't in the nice sense either. They didn't actually seem to care that I had witnessed my own Mother die and I may need psychiatric help. All they cared about was what she had left behind.

"Your Mother, Riku."

I remember it like it was yesterday. A winter's day, with the rain pounding the pavements in a vibrant pattern, and the wind just gently whistling through the drenched trees. Me and my Mother were walking to the park. A beautiful haven among scores of rushed scenery. We loved to go there. Sometimes we'd feed the ducks, sometimes we'd just stroll down the little gravel path. The only thing that really mattered was that I was with my Mother.

My Mother had been a beautiful woman, with flowing blue hair that cascaded down past her slim waist and a smell that always made my tummy feel light and happy. Her deep aqua eyes looked just like mine, only more mature, shrouded in experience. These glowing orbs were framed by thick black webs, concocted by a devious spider, that wanted to create something perfect. Her lips were a flushed pink, a rounded shape to contrast with her jagged lashes. She always wore cotton dresses. Even though it was winter, she would finish off her look with a light blue cardigan. Her cotton dress had started getting wet around the bottom, and her sandals had been clogging up with water.

I was the apple of my Mother's eye. We did everything together. Every time I used to look at her, the warmth in my heart used to fill me up and spill over, drenching my insides with a sweet loving feeling. I used to look to her for everything. When I was hurt, or lonely, (Which I was because all the other kids used to make fun of my hair and eye colour), she'd lift me into her arms and say, "Riku. Look at all the other children. Look at how they all look the same. If no one was different, we'd all be the same. Every single one of us would want the same things, and would look the same." Then, she'd lift my hand to her heart and place it there, so I could feel it softly beating like a bird on a lone summer's day. "Can you feel that Riku? It's my heart. It's what makes me love, and feel. Now look," and she'd lift my hand to my own chest, so I could feel my own heart pounding. "Does it not feel the same? Does it not sound the same? Riku, there is not such thing as different, or 'weird'. You are who you are. And there will always be someone who loves you for that. For whom you are. And no matter where I am, I will always love you." Then, she'd scoop me up into her slender arms and lightly kiss my forehead, letting me know that what she said was true.

And when I felt like dancing, and eating lots of sugar, we'd bake cookies and cakes and dance around the living room to the music that streamed out of the radio. We'd roll around on the deep fluffy cream carpet that was on the living room floor. My Dad would come in occasionally and laugh at us, saying that one day; he'd take a photo and post it around town, so people could see what we were really like. Then my Mother would pull him down on the carpet with us, and we'd all roll together... not so much my Dad though.

And when I fell in love with the girl next door, I asked my Mother for advice. She'd supported me every step of the way. Even when the girl had laughed in my face and told me she thought I was a freak, my Mother held me as I cried. She said, "No matter who you love Riku, love them until you can't love them anymore. And even when some of those people slip away from you, just remember that you have all your life to love. Then, maybe when you are older, you'll understand better, and meet someone. And then, this someone will take your heart away, and even though you don't know it, you'll do the same to them. When you find the one, you'll know it. I promise."

Then, when my Grandmother had died, a small tear had escaped her perfect eyes, and I remember reaching up to wipe it away. That time, my Mother had needed me. And I tried to help out as much as I could. I'd draw pictures for her to put up on the fridge, and make necklaces for her out of my bead set. And, what still surprises me is that she always used to wear them. And when she went out with her friends, she'd put her special amber one on, and they'd say, "Wow... Iris... that's unusual... where did you get it?" And she'd always smile and reply, "My little Riku made it for me."

On that day, I was running ahead, dancing as my Mother followed, her navy umbrella bobbing when she walked. The cars flew past in a hazy blur of colour, and the traffic lights seemed to glow through the mist.

"Mwummy, Mwummy! My fweet won't stwop dancing!"

I heard her laugh then, a chuckle that made me feel so happy. Whenever my Mother was happy, so was I, and when she wasn't, I tried my hardest to make her cheery smile return to where it was supposed to be.

"Watch out for the road Riku. Look both ways... remember? Stop think and listen."

I had nodded, furiously.

And headed out into the road.

"Riku! Look out!"

Everything goes a little haywire after that. I don't recall everything clearly. I had started to cross the road when I heard my Mother shout. The car was too close, I had stopped dead, my eyes widening. I had thought that it was over. Everything in my life flashed before me. There was just one little thing.

My Mother.

She had flung herself in the way, pushing me far to the other side of the road, where I rolled over, hitting the pavement. The car just sped off, like nothing had happened.

As I sat up, I saw her crumpled against the sidewalk. I had shouted her name, but I don't know whether anyone could hear me. Hell, I don't even know if I had shouted loud enough to be heard over the pounding of my own blood in my ears.

I had tried to lift her, but I wasn't strong enough. So, instead, I had wrapped both of my arms around her head, watching her eyes flicker open.

"Riku... my beautiful Riku..."

"Mwummy... are wou hurt?"

"Riku... you remember the old man?"

That one had made me think. I paused, before realizing _what_ she meant. It didn't occur to me then that she was avoiding my question.

"Yes..."

"The old man has Mummy's treasure. I want you to help the old man look after it. Don't let Daddy or Uncle Sephy get it... okay?"

"Mwummy... why can't wou hwelp the wold mwan wook after his tweasure?"

"Mummy... has to go away sweetheart."

"When will wou bwe back?"

"I don't know, but even if you can't see me, I'll always be with you."

"How?"

She'd smiled at that point. Her fingers reached up to my hand, and placed my hand on her cheek.

"Some things you see with your eyes, others, you see with your heart."

And her hand had fallen. Her eyes had flickered, slowly closing, her breathing slowing, and finally, stopping altogether.

I had screamed. I turned around frantically, screaming, shouting and crying for someone, _anyone_ to help me.

When the authorities finally came, they had to pry me from my Mother. I went to the funeral, even against my Uncle's wishes. My Father knew how close I had been to my Mother, and that's probably the only thing I like him for. I'd ignored all the preaching's, my Mother never was the religious type. I had written a poem for her in school, and I was to read it out. My relatives were surprised I wasn't crying. I had stood up to the stand, and looked at the paper I held in a shaky grasp.

'Mother,

When I was happy, and when I was sad,

When I was good, and when I was bad,

Whenever it rained, or the sun shone bright,

When lightning struck, or it turned into night,

There was a part of me,

Or maybe three,

That stayed inside your heart.

And even though you have moved on,

You will not fade away,

And I love you Mother, most of all,

And I just wanted to say,

I wish you were here today.

To hold my hand and hold my heart,

Together, we'd make oceans part,

So here's a rose, from me to you,

And soon we will be with you too.

I hope to touch the stars someday,

I hope to one day, hear you say,

My little Riku, 'I love you',

So I can say, 'I love you too.'

People cried. I threw a blood red rose into the ground, and watched as it spun, slowly, falling down and down, and landing softly on the rich mahogany of the coffin. I hated it. I felt sick as other people began throwing more roses down, but none was more beautiful than mine. We had buried her where she wanted. By the school she went to as a child. My Father had suggested the yard, but I knew my Mother better than him. She loved her freedom. So, I said she should be buried in the wilderness, where we found a perfect clearing.

When everyone was getting back into their cars, ready to go back to their own families, and their own Mothers, I sat and stared at the ground where she was hiding. It had started with a single tear. An aching tear that slid down my face. I cried more tears after that. Tears of rage and fury. I clenched my fists and pounded them on her grave.

"No! How could wou! Wou pwomised we'd always be together! Why? It shwould have bween me! Why mwummy...why...?"

I had collapsed in the dirt, my hands picking it up and squeezing it so it ran out from between my white knuckles. My Father was stood behind me, tears running down his own face. He had knelt down beside me, ignoring the mud and lifted me into his own arms. For once, my Father's form was comforting. He held me close, and I clung to him, seeing nothing beyond my own hate. I'll always remember what he had said to me.

"Riku, it's not your fault. You're Mother did what she did because she loved you. She'll always be watching over us, so don't blame yourself. Shhh... It's okay..."

It wasn't okay. He didn't feel her die, right there in his arms... feeling her heart collapse and her happy smile crack. He wasn't pushed out of the road by her. He didn't love her like I did. He didn't lose the foundation of his heart. The script that had his entire life written on hadn't been torn up and burnt. He hadn't watched his life crumble in front of him.

I felt so torn, so weak, like the oxygen I had to live the rest of my life on had suddenly been sold from under my nose. I wanted to pull her from where she lay and stroke her hair, making her seem alive. I wanted to tell her what she had left me with, and make her feel bad, so she'd come back to me. I wanted to cry upon her body and hold her close, like she'd always held me. There were so many unanswered questions, so many threads left untied.

But she was gone. And she wasn't coming back. Not today. Not ever.

She was smart, my Mother. All the family inheritance had been hidden, and only I knew where it was. She knew full well that my Father would drink it away, and my Uncle would waste it on weaponry that she hated.

"Riku... Your Mother?"

"I'm not talking to you about it,"

I should have expected the slap I got for that. I was disobeying a direct order. But I didn't deserve the kick I got to the ribs, leaving me clutching my chest on the floor. I knew he was sneering. I didn't even have to look. Though it didn't matter how much he threw me around, trying to get his own way, I was never going to betray my Mother.

"You remind me of him."

I froze. The statement threw me off guard. I thought my options through. I could either ask who, and risk getting beat up, but, on the other hand, I was going to get beaten up anyway.

"Who?"

"Cloud Strife. He also refused to tell me what I wanted to know. He stayed here for six years, and he never once told me. Do you really want to end up like him?"

"Cloud's happy..."

"Oh yes... you know why? Because he doesn't actually _remember _any of it."

I didn't understand. I mean, sure he was a little strange... but I'm pretty sure he'd remember being with my Uncle for six years.

"So come on Riku. It's what your mum would have wanted."

I snapped. I saw nothing through the red mist that clouded my sight. Before I even knew it, I had thrown myself over his desk and was clutching his collar. I sat over his stomach and yelled in his face.

"How dare you think you know what she wanted!" I spat at the top of my voice, "You never even knew her! You didn't hear her final wishes, or her dreams! You think I'm going to tell you where to find the money so you can spend it on weapons and guns to kill people! My Mother hated violence, and hated everything you stood for! She'd never want her money to go to you!"

He just smiled. When I just slightly loosened my grip, he turned over, so I was beneath him. I tried to turn, but he was too heavy. He held both of my wrists and put his face so close to mine, I could feel his hot, sticky breath on my skin.

"Is that why Riku? But... you don't know me... so how do you know I'd spend my money on that?"

I wriggled uncomfortably. I didn't like where I was right now. He was right. I DIDN'T know him. I didn't know what he was fully capable of. I was in the perfect position for some sort of sick form of submission. I prayed he wasn't sick enough to do that sort of thing.

"You know nothing, Riku. Nothing."

I gritted my teeth. "Really? So... what would you spend it on?"

He sneered again. "For starters, I'd lock you away so you could actually make something of yourself and stop seeing that pathetic Sora kid..."

I spat at him. "How dare you call Sora like that..."

But he carried on. "And then I'd make sure you never saw him or his twisted family again. Me and my brother would move you away and we would live as a family. Like we should be doing now."

"Why you..."

"Spitting isn't nice Riku. I only ever wanted what was best for you...you know I love you Riku."

I moved my head to the side as he loomed towards me.

"Stop."

And to my surprise, he did. He stood up, slapped my face and sat back down.

I held my cheek in one hand. I felt it burning and stinging. It was rare that he would slap me. It was always punches, and the occasional kick now and then. But I didn't like the slaps.

"Go and find Roxas. Baby sitting's all he's good for these days..."

That was it. Not that I actually wanted to sit there longer with him, but I felt like I was actually getting somewhere for once. With fury etched on my face, I threw open his door and almost ran into Axel. He said he'd take me to where I was going to sleep for the next... however long my Uncle planned to keep me here. When we wandered into the bedroom, it was like something from a 1960's school documentary. The beds were all the same, sickly off-white and were all lined neatly, the same distance away from each other. It was only when I saw steam rising, seeping in from a neighboring room that I noticed Roxas, stood in the doorway, a faint blue towel around his waist, and a red puffiness surrounding his eyes. I guess it looked like he had been crying. Did he hear what Sephiroth said?

"I can't help it you know..." _So he DID hear... _"I know I'm no good at this army thing..."

Axel wore a frown on his brow that not been there a minute ago. "Then why did you join Roxas?"

"Curiosity... I guess..." He stuttered. I raised an eyebrow. Axel frowned, but before he could question him more, the door flung open, my Uncle striding in, annoyance apparent on his face. Axel and Roxas pulled quickly into a salute, which would have been picture perfect if Roxas's towel hadn't slipped down past his waist and tumbled down to the floor in a damp, tangled heap. His face became shrouded in blush and he automatically reached down to pull it back up, only to be stopped by Sephiroth's glock under his chin.

"Well well... looks like the _Captain _is more 'equipped' than we gave him credit for... right Axel?"

Axel didn't move, or speak. He glared at Sephiroth, unwavering. If looks could kill... eh? God how I wish that was true...

He moved the glock away, gave Axel a small letter from the Minister of Defense and stalked off, leaving Roxas to pick up his towel, and the room in an awkward silence. I jumped on the bed, desperate to break the quiet.

"Bed's bouncy..."

All I got was a glare. From both of them. Oops.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I'd been reading the same sign for about an hour. 'Do Not Jump On The Beds.'

So what if I had? Ah well... it didn't matter now... what DID matter was that Axel had left about five minutes ago with Roxas, the Captain wanting to tell him something important... and NOT army related. And me, being the good little boy I was, was about to go and eavesdrop.

I got to the door, and saw that there was a small, if not frosted window in the wood. I leaned over outside the door and peered through. It was like some weird Shakespeare play, taking place right in front of me...and the door... or course...

"Axel... there's something... I've been meaning to tell you."

"You didn't want to join the army...so why did you?"

"Well... I ...didn't want to be left alone..."

"There were lots of people at home you could have stayed with."

"No... I mean... without you..."

Roxas was stammering, his hands shaking. I felt sorry for him in a way. He clearly wasn't the sort of person to be good at this. Axel was stood, his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"What... are you trying to say?"

The blonde's face recoiled for a minute, before showing sudden courage.

"I'm trying to say that I have feelings for you... and I don't care if you return them or not! I just wanted you to know so I wouldn't have to hide it anymore! I hate being in the dark about you, I hate being away from you, and I can't stand it when people say I'm no good at the whole, army thing, because I know that I'm no good... I just wanted to stay with you... even if there was no chance of being with you!"

Axel froze, his arms dropping to his sides. I saw the way his face softened for a minute, and knew, without a doubt that there was something there. A small spark of something that could be the start of something. Just... something. I don't need to explain myself, do I?

"You... don't need to say anything... Axel... I ...understand..."

He was giving up. I could see his face falling, thinking Axel didn't want anything to do with him again. I saw this on a movie once... only with a guy and a girl... obviously. Television was a damn homophobe in itself.

Then it happened. Completely to Roxas's and my surprise, the red head took hold of Roxas's hand. The picture on his face showed that he wasn't one to show emotion. Roxas looked at him quizzically. Axel let go of the hand quickly, like a kid, suddenly thinking he had done something wrong.

"I... have... feelings for you too Roxas... but... I ...I just..."

"What?"

"I don't know how."

"How to what?"

"How to love."

Roxas smiled. "We'll soon fix that."

He reached up and took Axel's face in his palms and placed his lips to the others, with no hesitation at all. After a few seconds, Axel gave up the shocked look and surrendered, giving in to Roxas's sweet kisses and eventually, returning them. Axel didn't know here to put his hands, completely new to the feeling of another guy so close to him. Roxas snaked his hands up and entwined his fingers with Axel's, running his thumb over his taught skin.

I smiled, before feeling a horrible tug pull my heart. I thought I'd be okay without Sora for a few days... or even a week... but I guess I was wrong. The likeness of Roxas to Sora made me feel sick, my head spinning, my feet losing their footing. Everything seemed to fade away at the sight of the new couple. I just wanted everything back to the way it was before... back to when I could see Sora, and everything would be better. I lost control, falling to the ground and alerting the couple inside. I only saw a mass of red, before everything went black.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ngh..."

I shifted, feeling a comfortable warmth on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the hazy light that poured in from the window. I looked down.

OH MY GOD! I'VE GROWN 4 INCH CHEST HAIR OVERNIGHT!

Wait a minute... that wasn't my hair...

I grinned. Led on my chest, legs entangled with my own, was Sora, curled up like an extremely cute kitten. An extremely cute... almost NAKED kitten. Wow... who was the lucky guy today?

"Riku... stop breathing..."

I laughed, making my chest bump, knocking Sora's head about. He sat up, a pout on features. I prodded his bare chest, and he did so to mine. I smirked, grabbed his hips, and started to tickle him mercilessly. He wriggled, laughing and giggling like a little schoolgirl. (...How ironic!)

"No... nuh... uh... ngh... stop...AH! Riku! Lemme... lemme go and I'll kick your ass!"

I let go, just in time most likely, before he wet himself. He growled, and lunged towards me, attempting to give me a dose of his own terrible tickling. I grabbed both offending hands and pulled them towards me, so he was led fully on top of me. A lustful look glazed over my eyes and he pushed our foreheads together.

"This is a dream..." I said... still smiling. "When I wake up... you're not going to be here."

"Shhh..." Sora whispered, his gaze flickering down to my lips, "Then don't wake up." He nuzzled his nose against mine and touched our lips together, teasingly. It WAS a kiss... _just_. I leaned up and kissed him, when he pulled away slowly.

"What a hungry kitty."

I tilted my head and pulled him closer. "Sora... with the way you look right now... and where you are... I suggest you don't tease me if you don't want me to fuck you right here..."

He gasped, probably at my use of the word 'fuck'. Heh... ah well... it was true.

I leaned in close, and kissed him. Softly at first, but my appetite for his taste grew, and I found myself rolling over on top of him, my hands flying all over his smooth skin. My fingers danced around his waistband and the bottom of the back of his boxers. I could feel him moan in my mouth, and the vibrations and noises made me want him even more. To my surprise, he didn't pull away at all. Dream Sora was a little more lenient than real Sora. I moved my hips, rocking them against his in a slow, but steady rhythm.

I kissed his neck, the skin underneath smooth and warm... and so... inviting. I left a trail of hot kisses down to his collarbone, where I tugged at the skin there, sucking it harshly. When I pulled back, I gazed in satisfaction at the sweet cherry mark I had made, claiming him as my own. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, gasping when I reached his navel, dipping my tongue inside it and swirling it around. His hands found my hair and I let him hold onto it, as I liked the feeling of his fingers in my locks.

I sat up, pulling him with me, onto my lap. Although I had thought Sora was small, there was so much to explore! There was just one place I hadn't been yet. I kissed him roughly, and let my hand wander underneath the silk of his boxers.

"What the fuck?"

Sora pulled away, an expression similar to confusion and amusement fresh on his face.

"What is it?"

"Sora... you have no penis..."

"Neither do you."

"GAH!"

He was right! No... no... no ... this couldn't be happening! My penis... my perfect penis... my pride...

I broke down sobbing... noticing Sora's hand on my shoulder... and a troop of soldiers goose-stepping past.

"GIVE ME MY PENIS BACK!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up, smothered in cold sweat. I breathed heavily, before lifting the covers and my boxers, to find my perfect penis there, exactly how it was supposed to be. I heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed back down on the rough sheets. With a wide mouthed yawn, I swung my feet over the side of the bed and hauled myself up. I guess I had just had a stressful day.

Okay. I had to be good for now. I met Axel and Roxas and a couple of other guys in Sephiroth's office. A tall man with hair a little deeper then Axel's, known as Wakka, another guy that looked a little like Tidus called Zidane, and a girl. She stood next to the others, but no expression crossed her face. Her fiery red eyes glared into my own, and it was only then I realized I was staring.

"What do you want punk?"

I frowned. "My name is..."

"I don't care what your name is."

"Well... for future reference then, my name is Riku and I kinda don't like it when people talk down to me like that."

"Get used to it."

"Whatever."

My sudden change of mood made her eyebrow rise. We held strong eye contact for a few more seconds before Axel pulled us apart.

"Hey hey. Riku, this is Paine. She doesn't really _associate _with... anyone really."

I held out my hand. "I don't have anything against you... yet... so no qualms... eh?"

She reluctantly took my hand as Sephiroth walked in.

"Now now. I suggest you pair up..." At this point, Axel and Roxas suddenly moved a little closer together. "...Because today we are doing outside training. In B Terrain."

Everyone stiffened at that. I crossed my arms. "And what's that..._ sir_?"

"It's bombardment training."

I had no idea what that was.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay. NOW I had an idea. It was a bare field, and the only thing to be seen was a well. At least, I thought it was a well, until we got there and saw the ladder. The whole course was underground. A strange scent hit me as soon as I peeked over the top. I didn't know what it was, but it wasn't like anything I had ever smelt. It made a sickly stinging sensation in the back of my throat. Paine put a cold hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Now. Listen to me. I've done this test before, so I think I should warn you about what's going to happen." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. It was my guess that she wasn't supposed to be telling me this. "When we get inside, we'll be just ducking and covering until an alarm goes. When it goes, you need to get to the nearest station and get a gas mask. It's a difficult task. I don't even know why the General gave you this assessment. Even if you are with me, until I help myself, I can't help a soldier until I have affixed my own gas mask."

I felt my eyes widen. "Surely they don't use real gas?"

"Yeah. That's why you are motivated. You do or you die."

"...Uh..."

"Come on then"

She gave me a smile, then her head of choppy grey hair disappeared down the hole.

"Well..." I mumbled, "Guess I'm going down the hatch... haha... hahaha!"

I gripped the slightly damp, mossy ladder and swung my legs over the side. It was a good thing that the boots I'd been given had rubber grips. The ladder grew colder towards the bottom, and I soon realized that the course was in a sewer, and that I could see my own breath. My boot clad feet landed in a puddle of murky green water, and my gloved hands let go of the filthy steel. I headed down a narrow corridor towards Paine and zipped up the black jacket over my white tank top. I was handed a telescope type thing, and a compass, along with a rucksack. I frowned at her.

"Why can't I have one of those?" I exclaimed, glancing at a M16 rifle mounted on her back. "Or those," I added, spying the two 9mm hand pistols tucked in her holster. She grinned.

"You just carry the accessories. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face of yours."

I just looked at her. Was she hitting on me? I didn't actually have any idea because I didn't know her at all.

I followed behind her, when a loud shot was heard in the distance. I froze. "What was that?"

"Overhead shots. I suggest you grab onto something. _Now_."

I grabbed onto a pipe that ran along the wall behind us, but no amount of warning could have prepared me for the 'bump' that came next. An impact struck the whole sewer, and I would have gone flying across the floor if I hadn't had been holding onto the pipe like it was Sora's hand.

"W-What was that?" I panted, just recovering, whilst Paine looked fine.

"Shells. They fire one before the alarm goes off. You'd better be ready."

I felt a shiver rip up my spine. Then, the most horrible sound I'd ever heard rang out through the silence, drilling my eardrums.

"Move move!" She shouted, pushing me in the direction of the nearest station. I grabbed a cold plastic gas mask, and tried to put it on. I wrapped the strap the wrong way. Shit. I turned it around and pulled it through the other way, feeling that weird smell floating near my nostrils. I forced it on.

Paine was having problems, as far as I could see. She was pulling on her fourth gas mask. The other three had not been her size. I pulled it down around her ears, and heard it slide into place with a pop. I yanked hard on the straps that held it in place and saw her eyes relax in relief. There was a musky yellow gas seeping in through a vent on the wall next to us. The side of her face started to turn a deep red. I breathed hard and turned to her.

"What's that on your face?" I breathed out, loud enough so she could hear me.

"Not now."

She grabbed my hand and tugged me towards a wall, when another shock hit us. I fell to the side, unintentionally pulling her with me. We landed on the wet floor, the green water soaking my combats. I heard her cry, and I looked up.

And the ceiling fell on us.

Or... it _would have_ if Paine hadn't pushed me out of the way.

"NO!" I screamed. It was all happening again. She lay on the ground, breathing hard. I ran to her side.

"My... my leg.." She panted. I took a glance. It was caught under a rock, about the size of my own torso. I pushed it to the side, using all of my strength to lift it. With each heave, it felt like my arms were being yanked out of their sockets, the joints threatening to pop. I didn't like the way her leg was pointing.

"Riku... you... have to go ... and find help."

"I'm not leaving you."

"The filters in the gas masks can only block out the gas for about 40 minutes. That's it. Then the filter becomes clogged and excess gas seeps through."

My mouth fell open slightly. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" I yelled, shouting in my frustration.

"I didn't want to worry you."

I'm not going to leave her. I'm older than six years old now. I have the power to change things. I wasn't going to let her die for me. Not like my Mother. No. I was strong enough to change it.

I slung an arm over her shoulder. "Help me out here."

She tried to stand, and I caught her just as she was about to fall. "You... can't carry me..." She whispered.

"There's no such word as can't."

I kept close to the wall, dragging her feet along the floor, trying to keep her off the ground as much as possible, so she didn't hurt herself too much. It took about 30 minutes, but we eventually reached the ladder. I shouted up as loud as I could, just hoping someone would be able to hear me.

"Help! Is anyone there?"

"Soldier... down..." she coughed, the gas obviously starting to leak through the mask.

"SOLDIER DOWN!" I yelled.

For a moment that seemed like eternity, there was nothing. Then, a tiny head popped over the rim.

"Hold on!"

I sighed. Thank God. If you are up there, I won't complain the next time you tinkle.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I saw her. Lying on the hospital bed. Luckily, her leg wasn't broken, just dislocated. The tendon damage would take a while to heal though. I sighed, about to leave, when she called me.

"What is it?"

"Come here."

I sat down at her bedside and waited.

"I... wanted... to thank you."

"It's nothing."

"What made you stay? The rules say you have to leave me."

I shifted uncomfortably, wondering to tell her about my Mother or not. I decided that it would be the easier explanation. So, I told her.

She nodded all the while, giving an understanding look on her usually expressionless face.

"So what is that mark on your face?"

"It's a side effect of the gas. Sometimes it burns tender skin."

"I see."

Everything went into an awkward silence. God, I'd had enough of them.

"Riku... I hope you realize... that if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I wouldn't be here."

I nodded, my throat suddenly dry. "I know."

"Thank you."

I smiled, held her hand, comfortingly for a second, before leaving the hospital wing. I never did like the smell of hospitals. Ugh.

I decided it wasn't in my best interest to see my Uncle just yet, since he had Paine's insurance paperwork to deal with. As I glanced out of the small, dusty window in the dormitory, I saw it was twilight, growing dark. I snuck into the bathroom and stripped off. The water in the shower was steaming hot, running through my hair, making it limp, letting it fall down past my tanned shoulders. I closed my eyes, feeling the soft pounding of the water on my back, enjoying the sweet relief that an escape like this can give.

My mind flew back in my chilled state, floating through all my memories. Like the day I first met Sora. I thought a lot about Sora for a while... the little things, like his pout and the way he was so defensive when he was lying. Then it trailed back to when I found him outside the bathroom, his face flushed and his breathing labored. It was so obvious he'd been masturbating, but he wouldn't admit it. And the thought of Sora doing something so dirty to himself made me feel... I guess you could call it aroused...

I shuddered as a slight problem I had noticed before started to creep up again, growing. I let my hands snake to my erection, and wrap around it, my face straining as it grew painful. Thoughts of Sora flooded my mind, and I began to pump my hand slowly, throwing my head back into the jet wash, my excitement growing and growing. I moaned at the feeling I was giving myself, and let a few distinct words escape my mouth.

"Ngh... Sora..."

All I thought about was how much I wanted my little bubbly brunette back. It made my heart ache, but my pleasure greater.

"Uh... ngh... Sora..."

I sighed loudly as I released into my hand. I washed my hands; feeling refreshed, and doused my hair in a bright orange shampoo, loving the feeling of it seeping through my hair.

After being washed and cleaned, I slid on a pair of boxers from my suitcase and tucked myself in bed. All I wanted was to go home to Sora, and be happy. At least I had made a few friends whilst I was here, and I don't think I'll ever forget anything.

I certainly won't forget Paine. And I hope she doesn't forget me.

I could make an adventure out of this yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Sora:The Purple Papou

**Okay.**

**I don't mean to be a pain in the ass (pardon the pun) but I'm just feeling a tad unappreciated. I update a really long update just for you my beautiful children, and it doesn't seem to spur you to read on.**

**Anyways, after all my moaning, I want to thank those who did review... and apologise cos my email being screwy and won't let me reply. So thank thank thank you!**

**And so, in this chapter, I figured i oughta lighten the mood a little. And so, there is only one chapter left after this one. I'm just working on extending the ending for you guys. Also, has anyone any ideas for the title of the sequel? Requests?**

**-Cookies and roses to all reviewers... plus this plate of Sora goo-**

**Sora:The Purple Papou**

I was led in bed right now, thinking of all that had happened yesterday. Riku went away nine days ago. I missed him so much. The first day I had discovered his Mother's grave, and told Kairi about everything I knew. That's right.

I had told Kairi everything. Everything about Leon and Cloud. Everything I had seen in the forest. Everything I knew. The necklace, the cookies, the closet.

"Kairi... you see... I know Riku's uncle." She looked confused.

"Look. This doesn't leave us... okay?"

"Sure Sora. You know you can trust me, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then go on."

I shuffled uncomfortably. "You see... Riku's Uncle is the General of an army. Leon used to be his main sidekick. Ever since Leon was about 13, he'd belonged to the army. With the civil war going on in Traverse town, even some children had to help out. Sephiroth... uh... that's his name by the way, took a shine to Leon and took him under his wing. My mum and dad never liked that, but Leon was happy, so we left it alone. Then, during the war, they caught someone from the opposite side. That was Cloud. Cloud delivered information to his people in Midgar."

"He was a spy?"

"Oh... no. He just delivered information from the headquarters to the field sort of thing. I'm losing you, aren't I?"

"No, no. I follow."

"Well... Sephiroth wanted to know what he was delivering, but Cloud wouldn't tell him. They kept him there as a prisoner of war. All the while, Leon knew that there was something wrong with what they were doing. From the way Leon had told me about it, I guess that it really got to him. Bearing in mind, this was like, the first real emotional breakdown Leon had. He sort of, I don't know... went off on one, blurting out all how he felt and stuff..."

"Sora..."

"Sorry. He started to talk to Cloud, and saw how frightened he was. He'd only gone into the war to help his Mother, who was sick. He was trying to get the money together to get her some help. I guess it was then that Leon really fell in love with him. After he'd been there for six years, Leon took Cloud out of the headquarters and they got in one of the tanks. They were driving away when Sephiroth got in his own tank and followed them, running them off the road. They got out, Leon got Cloud out just in time before it blew up, but, as I'm sure you have noticed, he doesn't remember any of it. When he woke up in the hospital, he was completely unaware of anything."

"I see..."

"But... I just... can't leave Riku... no matter what happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Sora, but since Leon ran away from the army, well... isn't that punishable by death?"

"It is!"

"Last time I checked."

xXx

She'd laughed when I had told her about the closet. She told me I shouldn't worry about it. According to her, she'd once walked in on two of her classmates making out under the table. She said that Riku's dad wasn't going to say anything, because he was that kind of person. I showed her the necklace and she fingered it for a moment, her eyes lighting up. She 'awwed' and cooed before telling me I should probably get back to school.

Later that day I had gone back to the forest. The trees were a little lighter now, and I knew that as much as I didn't want to break Riku's trust, there could be something in those letters that explained a lot about him. So, I opened the little metal box and picked up a bundle of papers, looking at the least recent one. They were all short in length, but I think it's just because Riku's writing is tiny. It read,

_Mum, _

_Things are going okay. I guess anyway. I forgot to put the guitars away and Dad hit me again. He's got more violent recently. He blames me, I know he does. Why can't you come back and tell him it wasn't my fault? I really miss you. My Uncle has been ringing up more and more recently. I'm getting a bit suspicious. Don't worry though, I'm not going to spill your secrets. :D Riku xxx_

Blames Riku? For what? I picked up the second one, putting the previous one back into the box.

_Mum,_

_I met a new student today. He's a boy mum. A BOY! Imagine that! He said his parents had sent him here because they didn't want him to end up gay like his brother. Strange? I do, however, think he's cute. You'd have no problems with my sexuality, would you mum? I mean, you said that no matter who I loved, you'd always support me. Well, I don't want you glaring at me from heaven! He's nice, and sweet, and everything I've ever wanted. Do you think I should tell him? I think I should help him out. I mean, he is pretty clueless... in a cute way. :) Riku xxx_

I felt my face flush red. He was talking about ME. I put it away and opened the next one.

_Mum,_

_I hate my Dad. Why can't you come back and tell him to stop hitting me? Things seem to have got a lot worse since yesterday. Not much to say today other than I miss you. Riku xxx_

I felt sorry for him. My parents were quite cruel in their own way for sending me to an all girl's school, but they would never dream of laying a finger on me. I don't quite know how I'd react if they did what Riku's dad does to Riku.

The next one went like this,

_Mum,_

_I tried mum, I really did. I was going to kiss him. His name is Sora, and we were looking through the mail together. I couldn't resist. His lips looked so sweet, like candy. I can be poetical sometimes, can't I? Well, I leant down and everything, when Mrs Aeris walked in. Trust her. I think she was just being nosey. Teachers are like that. :P Riku xxx_

So he WAS going to kiss me! It wasn't just me! I touched my lips. Hahaha, Riku called them sweet. I smiled broadly. I was important enough for Riku to tell his mum about me. I felt so... so... fuzzy!

_Mum,_

_Good news, or bad news first? Well... lets go in chronological order. AHA! Aren't you proud of me? Me, Riku, using big posh words. Nah, I only remember it from junior. Bad news is that Dad hit my again, and this time, he cut my whole back open. And that means I can't do sports or swimming. Good news is that Sora stopped by my room, and he was the one to put cream on for me. (Healing cream, not whipped cream). We had a rather nice time. :D Riku xxx_

I flushed. The next one was even better.

_Mum,_

_Hurrah! Let me hear you rejoice! What are we rejoicing I hear you say? The birth of me and Sora! Today was picture day. Mwahaha, he had to wear a skirt and everything... but his legs looked so strokeable... I mean, they were so smooth! Not only that, but Rinoa, you know, the stupid girl from Gladstone Junior pushed Sora into the lake! I got him out though :P And when we went upstairs I was telling myself, Riku my man, just kiss him. He can only say no... right? I was about to put my plan into action when he kissed ME! Cue the part where I jump for joy! YAY:D Love you mum, Riku xxx_

That was the last one. I shut the box and let a small smile grace my face. Although I was happy, I just wanted Riku home. With me. If, that's where he wanted to be of course.

xXx

So... back to the part where I was lying in bed. The bed I am currently sharing with six pairs of dirty socks and something squishy that I don't even want to think about. I rolled over and groaned loudly. Why is my life so crap? I mean, CRAP. Like, super dooper cat poop on a stick. The second guy I had given my heart to had gone away. I say second, I'd had a boyfriend before, but I broke up with him. I found out he picked his nose, the hard way. It wasn't a nice experience to roll over in the morning and get attacked by little green splodges. I tell you... my life is crap. What made the crap even smellier is that I hadn't heard anything from my mum or dad. I expect they were having a field day... what with no kids in the house to disturb them...

OH MY GOD!

Waaah... that's one thing I do NOT want to think about. Parental sex is so sick. Ew.

I rolled over again. Oh, hello Mr. Floor. How nice to see you this morning. Don't worry about my face, it's only my one path to an actual reputation.

I grabbed my clothes and got dressed before any of the other girls woke up. First lesson of the day... let's see. Oh, how grand. Cooking. Last time I had done cooking, the teacher had told me I'd make a great housewife. Meh...

The stairs were quite empty. I always liked to get to class quickly, because it meant that a certain braindead bitch couldn't corner me in the hallway. She was about as attractive as a monkey sucking on a mouldy grape. Like Riku would ever want her. He wouldn't. He WOULDN'T. Yeah... take that doubtful thoughts!

Rinoa, I mean.

I said hi to the teacher in a pleasant way, as I was in a good mood. I'm not sure why, I just felt happy. Hehe! Today we were making a Papou Pavlova. A nest egg of Papou and assorted berries in a rich, creamy sauce, caged by a white, sweet crispy coating. I'd had it before.

The girls started coming in now. Some had huge smiles on their faces, others just wore sad smiles. Rinoa arrived behind them. Wow, I never realised she had such a huge fringe. It quite literally covers half her face, and it seems to move all by itself... how queer... I wish she was. Then she'd leave Riku alone. I wonder if there is a special injection to turn you a lesbian? Maybe I could use it on her. Mwahahaha!

So, fringey came and sat down next to me, staring into my eyes before pushing me hard off the chair. Hello Mr. Floor. I suggest we get better aquainted with each other. We see each other all the time. Want to be the god parent of my non existing child?

"What are you smiling at?"

I didn't actually know I was smiling. "Oh... nothing really..." (Oh how much I wanted to tell her she looked like grape sucking monkey with a huge greasy fringe... but I value my life. So, sadly, it shall not happen.)

We began the lesson at last. I was just starting to slice up my juicy yellow papou when I noticed Rinoa's basket of papou fruits. Nestled among the others was a small purple papou. I raised an eyebrow. I didn't know that purple papou's existed.

OW!

I'd just cut through my finger. My loud cry was echoed with a bitter laugh. Oh yeah, it was me laughing. As I had cut into my finger, I had also made Rinoa jump by shouting, resulting in her squishing her papou and the juice squirted all over her face. Now she looked like a drenched grape sucking monkey. Well, at least juice drenched hair was better than grease drenched hair. HA!

I carried on the rest of the lesson in silence. Rinoa didn't. Each movement I made was followed by a homosexual insult.

Slice... "So... Taken it up the ass yet, bum boy?"

Twitch. Cut... "I bet you scream as Riku goes into you. I would."

Twitch twitch. Chop... "You're all sick... you homos."

Twitch twitch twitch. Snip... "I bet Riku has you bending over backwards..."

"Excuse me, miss Rinoa? We'd like to move onto the next section. And you're way behind. Chop chop girl!"

Hahahaha... chop chop... off with her head! Hahaha... I wish. She'd just got told off. Mwahahaha...

I'm glad she was finally stopped. Those insults were quite hurtful.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Finished. Finally. My pavlova stood tall, proud. Rinoa's was actually pretty good. Miss had said that we had to try each others. I cut a piece of mine for Rinoa, and dumped it on her plate with a smile. She did likewise, minus the smile. I gingerly took up a spoon and took a piece, tasting it slowly. It was... good! I swallowed.

"Surprisingly that was pretty good."

"Your's tastes like shit."

Well... so much for my newly discovered niceness. The teacher came round and tried all of our pavlovas. She told Rinoa that hers needed a little more sugar. She told mine that my pavlova was perfect. Best darn thing she'd ever tasted. Okay, she didn't say that. She said it was perfect though. Yay!

Fringey shoved me as we left the room. Honestly... what did I do to deserve that?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was later on, in my room when I noticed something was wrong. I felt a headache coming on, and I felt sort of sick. I rushed to the bathroom, missing the toilet and spewing up in the sink. A thick, deep purple substance lined the white ceramic. I knew then that it was Rinoa's stupid papou that had done it. I had wondered why she hadn't had any of her own pavlova...

Damn. I bashed the door with my knee on the way out. I couldn't see properly. Everything spun, and oh look! There were two Kairis! Hahaha!

"Kairi... I think I'm delirious... and sick..."

"You don't look so good..."

I threw up over her shoes as a reply. Oh poop.

She helped me down to the nurse's office, flinching as I started having a sneezing fit. When we got to the office, I had started to feel cold. It was freezing.

"Oh dear... come in quickly!"

Great. I had a fever. My body ached and everything seemed to be so distant. One minute I was frozen, shivering and crying I was so cold, and the next minute I was boiling, red hot, turning over and wanting to take my clothes off. I knew I couldn't. They'd know I was a guy. I rolled over and cried some more. I owed Kairi big time. She sat there the whole time, telling me jokes and funny things that had happened in her life. I think I actually laughed once or twice.

Ew. I had to take this horrible medicine that tasted like someone had already eaten it and spat it back out. It slid down my throat and I coughed a hell of a lot.

I felt myself slowly falling to sleep. I wanted Riku. When I was with Riku, my entire life was right. When I was with him, it felt like the rest of the world didn't exist. There was just me and him, and that was okay. I could escape from my problems and relax, in a way I could never have done at home.

"I love Riku.." I murmured. God... what am I saying...? I'm delirious...

"Riku has... ears..."

Kairi smiled, nodding. It was so obvious that she just wanted to burst out laughing.

"I used to... to... do magic tricks... you know..."

"You did?"

"I once... pulled a rat out of a habit..."

"Don't you mean, you once pulled a rabbit out of a hat...?"

Shut up brain, shut up.

"My cat... used... to... pee on the... seat."

"It did?"

"It liked brocolli..."

That was one wierd cat. We called it Rip van boy next door. Rip for short. We named it that because the boy next door brought some soap around, and the cat attacked him at the door. He was wrinkly too... but I won't go into that.

"Was wrinkly..."

Apparently I will...

She sniggered, trying to keep her laughter inside her mouth, but I could tell she was ready to blow any second.

"I... used to... last the... laugh... have the laugh last... laugh."

"You used to have the last laugh?"

"Hahaha... Rinoa sucks a monkey with a graped fringe..."

She laughed then, so hard that she started crying. I found it funny, but was in no position to laugh. It hurt my ribs.

"Rinoa sucks a monkey? Classic..."

"Want... Riku back..."

I saw her face fall. She looked down at me and patted my head.

"I know Sora... I think we could all do with Riku coming back."

"Want Riku... now..."

"Sora..."

""Love Riku... want... Riku... toastie maker..."

"If you say so."

I cried then. Quietly but surely, I cried. Kairi put a hand in mine and made a nice shhhing sound.

"Where Riku? Want Riku... please... no take Riku away..."

She bit her bottom lip and bent down, kissing my forehead.

"Hey hey. I believe that's my job."

Riku? RIKU? RRRIIIKKKUUU! (At this point I would have jumped to my feet and pounced on him, if I hadn't had been as sick as a dog and unable to feel my legs).

"Riku!"

Kairi ran up and gave him a huge hug. He hugged her gently before coming over to me. God... is my hair okay? Do I actually look like I'm sick? Are my lips still sweet and irresistable? Good lord... I bet I couldn't outmatch Rinoa right now...

He knelt down next to me.

"Well well well. What have we here? A sick patient? I must get to work!"

He kissed me. His lips met my own and his hand flew to mine, holding it gently. I closed my eyes. Oh how I had missed this. I was getting kiss withdrawl symptoms. He drew back, still looking into my eyes. I tightened the grip on his hand. I felt my eyes starting to close again. This time, I couldn't fight the blackness. I let myself fall into it. Falling soundly asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I could have kept lying in slumberland forever. Until the cows come home as they say. Pfft... this cow looked suspiciously like Riku...

"Sora! Sora!"

Woof woof. I don't answer like a dog you know. God.. just get yourself a whistle and a leash why don't you. I'm ill. Leave me alone. Look at this non existant sticker on my sweaty forehead. It says, 'Do not talk to'. Isn't that obvious? Hahahaha... still got it. Well... actually, I haven't got anything besides a headache. I think I'm still delirious...

"Sora!"

"Fish. What?"

"Fish?"

"What nis it Niku?"

"Earth to Sora? I'm Riku. And I have good news for you!"

Finally! About time too.

"What is it?"

"Rinoa's been suspended. For questioning. Turns out the papou she poisoned you with was purple."

Duh. I could have told them that.

"They're illegal. They were originally made to kill the king in... 18 something or other. She broke the law Sora!"

Joy. Now let me rest in peace. I blinked an eye open.

"Really?"

"Really really."

"She told me I bend over backwards for you..."

What am I saying? Ah! Sora.. quiet!

"Literally... then she said something about screaming and homosexuals..."

"Sora..."

"I lobe lobe love you Riku!"

"Lobe?"

"You have ears... gahahaha!"

"Would you bend over backwards for me Sora-kun?"

"Huh?"

He was smirking an evil smirk. He had a strange lusftul gaze in his eyes and I tilted my head. Would I?

Of course I would!

"Yeah... I guess..."

"Would you call me Riku-sama whilst you did it?"

I froze. Didn't Sama mean master, or someone of a greater position? I couldn't quite recall...

"Riku... sama?"

"Yis, yup, yeah. Riku-sama. It's not that hard to answer. You either do, or you don't."

"If you want Riku toastie sama."

"Close enough."

I could feel the pain killers working their magic. The aches in my head, stomach and ribs were slowly fading. I pulled on Riku's hand and he leant down close to me. Mwahaha... Come into my palour said the spider to the fly. What a dumb fly.

"Riku."

"Sora?"

I kissed him, ignoring the pain in my ribs and leaning up, touching his cheek softly with my lips. My SWEET lips. Heh. He'll never live that one down. I grimaced in pain and he put a supportive arm around my waist, holding me up. I just hoped that the nurse didn't walk in now. Eeek. How would I explain that? I'm sorry miss... Riku had something on his cheek and I was getting it off for him. With my tongue. Guess you could say I was getting IT off WITH him. Hahaha. Well... it didn't matter. She'd just think that Riku had got himself a girlfriend.

He really WAS a good kisser. On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say 11. Not that I much to compare him to. Bugger boy wasn't in Riku's league. He leaned in and I always instantly melted. Which is a good thing in the world of love. I think. He did this really cool lip nibbling thing that I enjoyed. Not only that, but he wasn't too full on. If you get what I mean. His tongue gently strokes my lips, as if he's asking permission, and slips into my mouth, and it's so warm and gentle. Kissing Riku was almost as good as the sacred cookie incident. Almost.

He pulled back. "What are you laughing at, oh little chibi one?"

I was laughing? So I was... "Nothing... I'm just... remembering things..."

"Nothing naughty I hope," He whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Of course not!" I exclamined, rather indignantly. He shook his head and stood up, giving me a little kiss on the cheek before turning to leave. No! Where was he going?

"I have something to check out. I'll be back, okay?"

And he left. I told you my life was crap.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I've been led here for hours. The pain has gone. Well.. only because the nurse had come in, pinned me down and forced me to have a shot of something that sure as hell wasn't natural. Unless it was electric lime juice, and I seriously doubted that...

I feel well enough to stand. Let's try, shall we?

Hello again Mr. Floor. We meet again. In a more, painful encouter, I must admit, but still...

Why aren't my legs working? Mr. Floor... does this have something to do with you? Why do you enjoy throwing yourself at me? Because it isn't MY fault of course...

As I led on the floor, I thought through a couple of things that had got me wondering. Should I tell Riku about his Mother's grave? If he knew that I knew then he'd write to his Mother so she knew and heaven knew and would all hate me because they'd know that I knew about what Riku knew.

So complicated...

On the other hand, I could bottle it up like a decade old bottle of rum and wait until the very last minute where it would suddenly explode, most likely at an alkward time or situation.

"Riku? Where are you? I need to tell you something!"

I got shakily to my feet. I heard both of my knees pop as I gripped hold of the side of the bed for support. Trust me to go and get myself poisoned. I don't think I'd ever live it down.

I got past the nurse easily enough. She was busy painting her nails. What sort of a person wears bright pink nail varnish? I mean... honestly. At least she wouldn't get run over in the dark. Driver's would be able to see her a mile off.

First things first. Clean underwear. I trudged to Kairi's dorm and knocked gently. I knew she had maths, but I wasn't sure if she finished at 5 o'clock, or ten past. I needed a new memory stick. Hahaha, I sound like a computer. Riku could plug it into my usb port if he wanted. Hehehe!

No one answered. Baaah. I slid down and sat in front of her door, waiting for her to come back. Unfortunately, someone opened the door, deciding to throwing me flying across the corridor. What had I done to deserve this punishment? I mean, everything I seemed to do got me into more mess.

"Oh... sorry. Is it Sora? It is. I'm really sorry. I didn't know you were there. Are you waiting for someone?"

"Hey. It is Sora. Have you seen Kairi around?"

"The little red head that helps out in the library?"

"Yeah. That's her."

The girl pondered for a minute. "I think she went to return some books. Can I help you instead? I'm Alice."

Eeek! What the hell was I supposed to say? Hello, I'm Sora, I need to borrow some of your underwear because I can't wear boxers under a skirt, and I don't have anything but boxers because I'm actually a guy?

"I... think I'll wait until she gets back... but thanks anyway."

"I'll be around if you need any help, okay? I heard that you had some trouble with Rinoa. Sorry about that. There's a bad apple in every orchard."

I smiled then. It was nice to hear someone say something positive for once. "Thanks. I'll bear that in mind."

She was quite pretty. I wondered why I'd never seen her before. She had nice long blonde hair that she had thrown behind her back. She wore neat little black shoes, the kind that were supposed to hide doll's feet. She looked like she'd been down a rabbit hole and back. Completely spaced out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It wasn't long before she arrived, a new set of books clasped to her chest. She frowned as she approached.

"What the heck are you doing out Sora? You should be in bed. Resting. Ever hear of the word?"

"Look.. Kairi... I kinda need... you know..."

"Ahhh I see. Come in a minute."

I wandered in. It always shocked me how clean and tidy her room was. Everything was assorted in colour order and folded neatly. She pulled open her drawer and I gasped. "How can you be so clean all the time?" I asked her.

"Hahaha... I like to be organized. It's a girl thing. That's one thing that gives you away."

"Hey! What are you trying to say!"

She snickered, before shaking her head. That was a bad sign.

"What is it?"

"We need to go down to the washroom."

Joyous occasion. There was no underwear. I'd better not have to go commando. One wrong move and everyone would be able to see that my genitals are on the outside of my body, not the inside.

I'd never been down to the washroom before. It wasn't, surprisingly, the pokey dingy room I had imagined it to be. There was a strong smell of detergant and lavender, and I noticed a silver head pop up next to a creaky old washing machine. There was no one else that I knew with silver hair like that. I bent down behind the silver hair and yanked on it, hard.

"Ouch! Jeez!" The hair cried. I giggled.

"Hey Riku."

He stood up and turned around, one hand holding his head. I watched as he observed who I was, the cogs pratically whizzing around in his mind. The penny dropped.

"What the fuck? Sora... you should be in bed! You're never going to get better if you don't rest!"

"But I..."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" He continued, rudely interrupting me if I do say so myself... "Who told you to get out of bed?"

"Well..."

"Exactly... no one. Maybe you should think these things through... I mean... you are so impulsive!"

"Riku."

He paused, most likely to breathe. "What?"

"Shut up."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

I led back, my head in Riku's lap. He was so perdy. Hehe! We had another ten minutes before the washing finished. Kairi had her nose deep down in a book called 'The divide', and I was falling asleep. I had no idea what Riku was doing, although it felt like he was fondling himself from where I was sat.

"Riku. Why are you touching yourself?"

"I'm... not..."

I frowned. "Then what are you doing then?"

"Trying to get something out of my pocket."

Oh. That explained it. He took his hand from his pocket and I sat up slightly so I could get a better look. He told me to close my eyes. I refused. He then kissed me, and _then _told me to close my eyes. Well.. that would do. I slid them shut, feeling him thrust... something into my palm! Haha.. like Riku would thrust anywhere else in a washroom and in the presence of Kairi...

"Open your eyes."

I did as I was told, my hand unfurling to reveal a beautiful silver charm. It shone in my palm. It was a ying yang, made totally of silver, and black cat's eye gemstone. The dots inside the charm were solid sapphire and aqua amethest. I sat, spellbound as he pulled the crown pendant from around neck and clipping the ying yang to the bottom, so it floated over my chest, as if out of thin air. I saw Kairi raise an eye from her book, but she simply smiled and lifted her book a little higher. Riku... had his hand on my chest! He slid his hand up and to the side of my neck. Oh poop. I could feel my pulse racing already! There was no doubt Riku would be able to feel it too!

"Sora. I want you to have this, because I want you to know that no matter how different we may seem, I'll always love you."

Something about the way he spoke those words made my heart rise into my throat. Although his tone was steady, there was an undertone of something practised. Something that sounded so familiar to him.

"Riku..." I couldn't form any other coherent thought beyond his name. He chuckled.

"You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that whatever happens... everything will work out alright in the end... okay?"

"..."

He kissed my forehead gently. He sounded so sad. I mean, upset like sad, not pathetic sad, of course.

"Where... did you get the money for this?"

"That's not for you to worry about."

"Tell me."

"My mother left it for me. She left it to me, so I could spend it on what I want. And there's nowhere I'd rather have it spent than on you."

"But I..."

"Shhh..." He kissed me gently on the lips, remembering we had company. I felt a rush of blood to the head and everything spun. The next thing I knew, I was stood in my own living room, watching the younger version of myself play with a friend. It was only then I noticed my parents, stood in the corner and tutting to one another. I remember that day! I lost to Fayt playing snap and we had a huge playfight, that ended up in us tickling the hell out of each other. As the tickling went on, I paid more attention to my Mother and Father, who were deep in conversation at the dinner table.

"It's just like Leon," I heard my Mother say, in disgust.

"Leon was a little more subdued than that babe," My Father replied, more calm than my Mother.

"We can't let this happen again. It's a disgrace to the family."

"We don't know that. He's just confused, that's all." My respect for my Father grew a little then.

"I found him in my wardrobe yesterday!"

Oh... hahahaha! I could explain that... oh... or not. Okay, so I wondered what it was like to try on some of mum's makeup. I had thought it looked nice actually, especially the black eyeliner. She never used it anyway! She always said that dark colours hid her 'natural complexion'.

"It doesn't matter. I'm having nothing to do with it. In my opinion, it's his choice, not yours."

My Father left the table. I felt someone tug at my arm. Looking down, I saw a little boy that looked just like Riku. Only.. smaller... and with a woman stood next to him. I asumed that was his Mother. Riku tugged at my arm for a minute.

"Sowa sowa, Lwet's go pway!"

I didn't have time to answer him. Everything spun and I was stood on the edge of a rundown road, the rain pounding my body. I got my bearings and saw a little boy crying. It was Riku. I bent down slowly and saw a pile of dust next to him, drowning in the rainwater.

"What's wrong?"

When he spoke, I gasped. This wasn't the little boy that had been with me a few seconds ago. His voice was just like the Riku that I knew now.

"She's not coming back. Why? Why? It wasn't my fault. Don't you believe me? Don't you? Don't you?"

He clung to my leg, pulling and crying loudly.

"Why? Why did she go? Tell me where she went! Let me go with her!"

Riku's face was breaking up, his skin cracking and turning brown, like a wilting flower. His skin started to rot and fall off, his grip tightening until it was only his bones grasping my leg. His hollow eyesockets were black and dark, and his hair was bleached white. I tried to get him off, but his fingers pierced my skin, the blood from my leg trickling down his brown, dead body. And it hurt. It felt so real. I screamed, my voice cutting through the rain.

"Why Riku, why?"

"Riku!"

"Riku!"

"Sora? Sora wake up! SORA!"

I snapped awake, my hands flying to my leg, where the pain still seemed to live. It was gone. There was no mark beaneath my skirt at all. I sighed, and looked at Riku. It was such a fresh change from what I had just seen. I was still breathing heavily.

"I told you that you should have stayed in bed!"

I flopped back on the washing machine, which came to a stop with a shudder. What had I just seen? What did it mean? Riku kissed me just before I passed out, so did I accidentally see some of his past?

That's stupid Sora. How could you have seen his past? He died in your little 'vision'. And he sure as hell isn't dead now. Let's just check.

"Sora. Why is your hand in my crotch?"

"Just checking to see if you are alive."

"Well move it. Otherwise I won't be the _only _thing, 'alive'."

"Sorry."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were all led on my bed now, trying to help me with my homework. Oh no, that sounds like I'M helping ME doesn't it? Well, I'm not. Riku and Kairi were throwing problems at each other. Riku insisted that the answer was 395.001, but Kairi was saying it was 395.01. I tried to helpfully suggest that 0.1 difference didn't actually make that much of a... well... _difference_, but I was silenced by both of them, as they didn't actually pay any attention.

I on the other hand, was running my hands up my legs. They needed shaving AGAIN. God, girls had it bad. They must have neat hair and smooth legs and no spots and no underarm hair and, of course, they all had to be perfect in _every single way_. What was the point? It was so incredibly VAIN. It's not just a coincidence that vain rhymes with pain, I'll tell you that.

"Its 00.1!"

"No. It's not. It's 0.1!"

"Yeah... and you see that? A pig... with wings! When pigs' fly, you'll be right! Hahaha..."

"Do you know they once crossed pig genes with avian DNA?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pig's can fly... and I'm right."

"What!"

"Hahahahaha! Sora... it's 395.01!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Sora?"

Mwahahaha... an easy escape. While they had been fighting, I had snuck into the bathroom and de-haired my legs. Honestly... I'd have thought they'd have missed me.

I came out, feeling radiant. Aha! That sounds so girly. I'm getting better at this already. However, Kairi said that I needed to work on the walk. Apparently, I walked like I had a barge pole rammed up my ass. Hmpf, well, how the hell else was I supposed to walk? Hips swinging from side to side making my ass stick out by six inches? I do not think so!

Surprise surprise. Riku suddenly lost all interest in mathematics and turned to me. He smirked and prepared to pounce.

"Ri..."

I didn't get any further as I was rudely interrupted by a loud mewling sound.

"Sora Sora! It's so perdy!"

I frowned. Riku... was... hyper! He was bouncing around the room like a kitten on crack. Kairi picked up a sweet wrapper from the bed and threw it up in the air, exclaiming at the top of her voice that Riku had just eaten 12 times the daily guideline of sugar a 30 stone man should be eating. 12 TIMES! He... was nuzzling my chest and purring! PURRING! How cute! I threw him off and he landed on all fours, falling onto his ass with a little bump.

"Sora! Kairi! Looky look look!"

What was he pointing at? There was no one in the bathroom... I should know, I'd just been in there!

Damn.

Double damn.

Poop poop poop. I'd left the water running! The steam was heating everything up and dampening it! I rushed in to turn it off, whilst Riku and Kairi laughed. I didn't understand why they were making fun of me! If I'd have been caught, then I'd have been clapping erasers together for months!

"Hey! It's not even funny!"

They just laughed harder. Kairi's face went as red as her hair, and Riku was crying in his attempt to stop laughing. I'd had enough. I honestly couldn't see the funny side of it. Even as I stood there, just watching them, they didn't stop.

"Fine! Go ahead and laugh! See if I care! Which I don't!"

I slammed the door behind me, hearing Kairi shout my name. I couldn't care less. I was storming to the dormitory, nose in the air, like a french cat. I didn't look like a french cat, of course, just my nose did. I passed an open door, to see a familiar back, heaving in sobs. I pushed the door open and heard her shout at me. Well... I don't actually think it was AT me, because she hadn't realised who I was.

"Go away!"

"Hey Rinoa."

She turned round. Man, she looked a mess! Her eyeliner had run and was all over her face and her bag was half packed, spilling out at one side, and her hair was limp and lifeless. I should have turned back. The little voice in my head was crying out, 'run Sora run!' but I didn't listen. She might never be coming back to school, and as much I hated to admit it, I felt sorry for her. Ignoring the fact that she tried to kill me of course...

Ouch. She threw a shoe at my head. No need, seriously no need.

"Are you okay?"

"No! And you know what? I's all your fault! Your damn gay brother and his damn gay boyfriend and you and your gay boyfriend and your damn family and... and..."

She trailed off, which was good, because I wasn't actually listening in the first place.

"Why did you give me the purple paopu Rinoa?"

Fringey did this little head shaking thing and swallowed hard. "I just wanted someone for me. For once."

Get over yourself! Can you hear what you're saying? You sound like a lonely housewife for crying out loud!

"Look frin... uh... Rinoa, there are plenty more fish in the sea."

"Yeah... but they are all wet. At this rate I'd have to turn into a lesbian to get into a good relationship!"

I was about to suggest that it would be a good idea, but thought better of it. I tried hard to think of something comforting to say, but all that could cross my mind was a grape sucking wet monkey. A lonely, wet, desperate, poor poor monkey with violence issues.

"Well, you will find someone. Riku told me that people always find people that love them, and love them back as well. Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet."

She sniffed. "Riku said that?"

"He did. And as much as I hate to say it, Riku's usually right."

"Why thank you, oh chibi one. I'll remember that for future reference."

I hated the way Rinoa's eyes lit up when she saw Riku in the doorway. I glared at him. Seemingly ignoring the fact that Rinoa was in the room, he walked over and wrapped both of his arms around me. I felt my face burning red.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. Forgive me?"

I pouted. "Fine."

"God you're so gay."

Her voice cut through the atomsphere like an icy knife. I hung my head. I was sick of these homsexual insults.

"And. What's your point exactly?"

I loved him. I really did. He had moved in front of me, as if to shield me from Rinoa's constant bullying. I'd never seen his face so serious before. I was waiting for Rinoa to challenge him, and I think he was too.

"My point is that you're destroying society. You think of no one but yourselves."

"So we should go against who we love for the sake of other people?"

"Well... I... I'm saying that there are some types of love that were never supposed to be."

"Forbidden love? Don't make me laugh. Nothing's forbidden, just tempting. Things that weren't supposed to be do not exist. Everything is supposed to be. It just depends on how you get it, and how you use it."

"Christ is against it, and so are many other people, so therefore, you should keep it to yourselves!"

"I'm not Christian, so why should I care? And I want to know why we can't show other people we are in love, if the majority don't mind, and straight people do it all the time."

"..."

"You know what Rinoa? Society has a problem with it, because society is run by people like YOU. People who are so narrow minded that they can't see more than an inch in front of their own faces."

She ran out of things to say. Riku heaved a sigh and turned to me. "Let's go Sora."

I didn't say anything, because it just felt like an alkward time. I felt like a dog all over again. That doesn't mean I had a runny nose and a butt everyone wanted to sniff! It meant that I was once again being dragged somewhere by Riku. I wanted to ask him if it really WAS wrong, and people were uncomfortable with it. I wanted to ask him questions that would make his little nose wrinkle at the top and a loud sigh escape his lips. I didn't though. If I had learned anything from Riku's outburst, it was that homosexuality was NOT to be questioned.

We stopped at Riku's room, where he fished for the keys in his pocket and pulled them out, a frown still on his face. He opened the door.

"Are you coming in?"

No. I am going to wait out here in the hallway like a wet lettace, or a daft lemon... or whatever you want to call it, whilst you go inside and do whatever you are going to do... God I am making no sense. Stop rambling Sora and answer him! You are gaping like a limp fish! It's unattractive!

"Sure," I said, retracting my fishy mouth just in time.

I followed, and Riku kicked a pair of boxers under the bed just as I came in. I should have guessed he hadn't unpacked yet. I went through and he told me where everything was. Then he remembered he'd already given me the keys, and that made him worry.

"Where's Shadow?"

"I left him in here last night after I took him out."

As we entered the kitchen, we heard a little snuffle. Shadow was fast asleep, curled up near the oven. He looked so cute. Riku showed me his bedroom, and I raised an eyebrow at his bed.

"You call that a bed? Even mine's bigger than that!"

Then he said it.

"Well it's not like I'll be sharing it with anyone anytime soon."


	16. Riku:A Lesson In Love FINAL

**IMPORTANT!**

**Please don't be put off by the size. It's your own fault. Yeah.. it is that long because I decided to thank you all. So everyone that reviewed… every single one of you, logged in or not, has a mention… (Hopefully)**

**And I want to thank Sarah, (xMortyx) For this story, as she gave me the inspiration to start it in the first place… so THANK YOU SARAH! –hugs-**

**Riku:A Lesson In Love**

I knew from that moment I shouldn't have said what I did. I bit my lip, wishing time travel was possible. I saw him fight with the tears I knew were threatening to ruin his composure. Why did I have to say that? I frantically reached out for him when he turned to leave. To my surprise, he stopped. He didn't look at me. Great, that was the last thing I needed. I saw a lone tear slide down his cheek and watched it silently as it hit the floor.

"Sora... I'm sorry."

"No. I understand."

Fuck, he was going to leave. Think Riku think!

"Sora..."

I turned around and kissed him hard on the lips, feeling his hands come up to push me away. I forced them back to his sides and continued to kiss him, hard, then soft, then pulling away. I noticed his sapphire eyes just opening. I brushed the hair from his face and stroked his slightly tanned skin with my own, paler fingers. I slid a finger down the salty trail the tear had left and wiped it away. I hope he listened to me.

"I'm sorry Sora. That wasn't what I was supposed to say."

"No, you were just thinking it instead."

"I..."

"Look Riku. I love you, and the only reason I pushed you away before was because I was scared okay? What we are doing isn't like anything I've ever done before. I'm playing with fire, and I'm afraid of getting burned. I had thought that this was a mistake, but you made everything feel alright, like it was supposed to happen."

"So..."

"Let me finish! At first I thought I never wanted to be intimate with anyone, but you saw past that. Why Riku? Why do you like me?"

I frowned. How could Sora think so low of himself?

"Sora. You're perfect, and beautiful. You have a gaze that shatters my own into a million pieces. They light up when you are happy, and when you are sad, they cloud over. Your hair is silky and shiny and flows through my fingers. Your lips taste sweet, all the time, no matter when we kiss. You are cute in everyway, and you have the most adorable pout I have ever seen. When you touch me, I feel like my whole body goes into overdrive because I am that happy. Don't you see? I love you so much; I don't know what to do with myself!

Shut up, Riku, shut up. You sound like a mad biscuit. Oh great, now he's gone all quiet. That's a bad thing. Ummm.

Oooh er. That's better.

He pushed his lips to mine softly and reached shyly for my hands. I let him take it how he wanted, standing on his tip toes to reach my lips. I lost myself completely, enjoying the kiss that was purely Sora. When, and only when he pulled away did I kiss him, Riku style. Sliding my tongue into his warm softness, seeking to taste more of him than I'd ever wanted. I walked forward, pushing him up against the wall, hearing him hit it with a bump, but we didn't stop. I let my hands wander under his shirt and all the time my mind was screaming, 'Go Riku go! Oh how I hope this isn't a dream and Sora actually HAS a penis!'

With another little gasp of breath, we went back to exploring each other's mouths. It was only then that I realized that his hands were tugging at my shirt, undoing the buttons and pulling it off. What a kinky little minx! I let him slip my shirt off, but in return, I turned him around, not leaving Sora's mouth alone, and pushed him over onto the bed, his cinnamon covered head landing among my fluffy black pillows. He rolled over on top of me and ran his hands down my chest, tickling me and tracing the lines of my muscles with his koi little fingers.

"I've always wanted do this," he breathed, more to himself than to me. He rested his head on my chest and put his ear to my heart. I knew it was pounding, threatening to rip out of my chest and break free. I stroked his hair gently, loving the feeling of his chest moving against mine. I hugged his shoulders, content to lay there with him forever, but Sora had other plans. He turned his head to the side and placed his lips to my chest. I sat up for a minute and gazed at him thoughtfully. I slowly slid off his own shirt. It wasn't like a huge sweaty race to get each other's clothes off either. Everything was so gentle. I didn't want scare him off.

After most our clothes lay discarded upon the floor, I kissed him, fast, like a snake on its prey and pushed my body close to his. The only thing between us was the thin clothing covering our crotches. Yes, the boxers. Or, in Sora's case, lacy black and white French knickers. I ran my tongue over his lips and slipped it into his mouth before he could pull away. Never breaking the kiss, I pushed him backwards, so he was led fully on the bed. I left his mouth and made my way down his perfect chest, taking one of his delicate pink nubs into my mouth and teasing it. That made him moan. I kissed my way down his chest; sliding my tongue into his navel and feeling him grasp my hair for comfort. It actually occurred to me that Sora was being very generous today, but at the same time I was scared that if he asked me to stop now, I wouldn't be able to.

"What's wrong?"

I had pulled away, lost in my thoughts, alerting Sora to the fact that I was really thinking. He tilted his head to the right slightly, in his cute little confusion. I decided to tell him.

"Sora. I'm scared that if we carry on, and you ask me to stop, I won't be able to."

"I see."

He pulled me down onto him, so either leg was across his stomach and kissed me, I instantly responded, deepening the kiss and caressing his tongue with my own. He pulled back.

"Then don't stop."

What? Was that Sora's permission to do what I wanted? I could have always interpreted it wrong. If I thought something that was wrong now, I wouldn't be able to go back. Ever.

"What are you saying Sora?"

He breathed in fast and let out what he wanted to say in one long breath.

"I'm saying that I'm ready. If you are... or course..."

I didn't answer. My hands were already running over his skin and my mouth was already latched to his. I touched the inside of Sora's thigh and he moaned into my mouth. He moaned. That was so fucking cute. I felt his legs wrapping around my waist in an attempt to push closer to me. I took a chance.

And that's it. The knickers and boxers were off, flying through the air and sailing, landing gracefully on the windowsill. We never stopped for a breath, and my hand snaked to his crotch, where I felt Sora's erection, just as it was supposed to be. At least it wasn't a dream.

I touched it hesitantly, before hearing Sora cry out. I silenced him and put my face close to his, one hand sliding to his entrance. With our mouths still attached, I slid a finger into his warmth and waited. Yep, he cried. Cried out that is. He didn't actually cry.

"Ahhh... Riku..."

"Shhh..."

I couldn't think of anything else to say. I felt him shift uncomfortably and I pushed in another finger. He bit his lip this time, drawing blood. I added a third finger, feeling him flinch in pain.

"Ahhh..."

I tasted salty blood in my mouth. His teeth were gritted together and his eyes were squeezed shut. I closed my own eyes, and splayed my fingers inside him.

"Gah! Ummm... Riku!"

More blood, and more cries. I withdrew my fingers and breathed onto his lips.

"Sora, it hurts more like this."

He made a funny noise and turned over. I swallowed hard. If Sora didn't like this, then he'd never do it again. And I'd end up withered, old, and dying for a release. I had one chance, and I was determined to make it work.

I grabbed hold of Sora's hips, feeling him shaking steadily under my touch. I asked him if he was really ready for this, and he said that he was scared. I tried my best to reassure him that no matter what, I loved him, and nothing was going to change that. He nodded furiously. I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and pushed into him, entering fast and hard.

He did cry then. Two tears, one from each eye, leaked out from his lashes and ran down his face. I wiped them away, kissing the back of his neck gently, giving him a moment to adjust.

"Nuh... Riku... it hurts..."

"Shhh... Sora... it will be okay, just go with it, okay?"

"Uh... okay..."

I saw him grab the pillow with both hands as I began to pump into him, feeling Sora's tight channel around my erection, encasing it in warmth. As my heart began to beat faster and faster, Sora's moans became more noticeable, his breathing heavy, and sweat poured from his forehead.

"Uh... Riku... ahhh... faster..."

I did as I was told, pushing faster, and hitting into him with more force, being sure to reach his spot every time. I felt my own pleasure growing, like a burning candle, shielded from the wind. We were made for this. This was supposed to be. Nothing could stop us from being together. I threw my head back, letting moans escape my own mouth, but I couldn't form anything beyond his name. Looking down, I saw Sora's head had been thrown back too. My eyes clouded over in a veil of lust.

"God... Sora..."

"Nugh... uh... ah..."

I closed my eyes, grinding into Sora like I was getting paid for it. I bit my bottom lip; Sora's hands clutched the pillow tightly. I thought I'd better take his mind of the pain, so I wrapped a hand around his arousal and started to pump it in time with my thrusts. He moaned louder, and I saw a whole new side to him. Instead of the stubborn little pouting kid I'd seen before, I was looking at a submissive beauty. I loved this side almost as much as the other side. Almost.

I could feel the first sparks of my climax running through my body. They started as a deep rooted pleasure in my crotch, but grew, spreading, its tendrils reaching out to the outmost parts of my person, such as my toes and fingertips that tingled with excitement. Shudders flew in crazy patterns up my spine and I knew they were doing the same to Sora. At least if I died now, (mid orgasm and all), I'd die a perfectly happy man.

Fuck, he was tight. I knew he was a virgin and all, but I never expected him to be like this. I was ten times, no, a HUNDRED times better than I had expected. I'd choose this over jacking off any day.

"Nugh... ah! Riku...ah... sama..."

Cute. He DID call me it after all. With that new drive in mind, I turned all my focus to the task at hand. He was close too. REAL close. I took my free hand off his hip and held his hand with mine. His small fingers coiled around my own, gripping them tightly, letting me know he was there. Not that I didn't know that of course, I was having sex with him after all...

"Sora..."

"Ngh..."

I could feel it. The pleasure, flowing throughout my entire body and flaring up to its full extent.

"SORA!"

"Uh... RIKU!"

I came, releasing all of my pent up frustration and problems in one go. Sora came too, that much I could tell by the warmth in my hand. We both collapsed, shaking onto the rough sheets and breathing hard. Sora turned over, gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before cuddling up to my chest, curling up there.

"Love you Riku."

"I love you too chibi."

We stayed like that for a while. To me, it should have been forever. I could have quite literally stayed like that for the rest of my life. With my arms tightly around the sleeping beauty next to me, I felt at home. I felt complete. Cheesey, but true. So true.

I wonder what my Mother would really think. From what I knew of her, she would have accepted me, no matter who I loved. She always encouraged me, and supported me in the love department. Now I wonder what she'd have said if she was still alive, and she knew I'd just fucked a guy. Would she be proud of me for loving who I wanted? Or would she feel sickened because I really WAS different to other people?

I brushed a lock of hair from Sora's face. My Mother would be pleased. Sure, truth to be told, I was fucking a guy. But this guy was cute and polite, and really needed looking after.

That was it. The main reason I loved Sora. When my Mother was alive, she used to look after me. Now I felt a deep surge of responsibility to look after someone to take her place. Sora was perfect for me in so many ways. I'd never be able to name them all. I watched intently as his breath rustled the bangs around his face. Each little gasp landed on my chest, making one little spot warmer than the rest. I noticed how his jet black lashes were still shimmering with tears, but I didn't dare wipe them away. Why would I want to wake him now, when he was like an angel in my arms?

Too late, Damn people knocking on my door. I never have visitors! Well... maybe if I ignore them they will go away.

Hommm... (That's me by the way, meditating to Buddha to make the people go away. Not that I'm a Buddhist, but since almost all religions are against homosexuality, I'll stick with the most forgiving.)

Buddha, you have failed me. Why? What have I done against you wishes? Okay... besides that... and that... and... Uh... forget it.

I padded out of bed carefully and stuck my boxers on. God... will you stop knocking already? If you wake my little gemstone up I will be your personal organ remover.

"Hey Kairi."

She smiled shyly at me. I didn't mind if it was Kairi. I invited her in, and made her a drink. We both had a coffee. Well? It had been a long day! We sat down, and she gave me the hamper that was full of Sora's clean underwear. I explained what was going on with Rinoa and then what went on before she came in. She raised an eyebrow.

"You and Sora had sex?"

"Yup."

"REALLY?"

"Yup yup."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I never thought I'd ever hear that."

"I was beginning to think the same thing." I smirked and showed her into my room; where she stifled a laugh at the discarded clothes, and she pulled back the sheet a little. Sora had both his fists clenched and the sheets pooled around his waist, just covering him.

"Well?"

Eh? "Well what?"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"That's a bit of an understatement Kairi..."

She giggled and patted me on the back. "I'm happy for you."

"Me too."

We were both having coffee and watching Television when Sora shuffled into the room in his boxers, rubbing his eyes and limping a little.

"Well, about time sleeping beauty. Do you want some coffee?"

He shook his head. "Riku..." he whined, "I didn't think it would hurt this much..."

I got up from where I sat, put my mug down onto the table and lifted him up, taking him to the chair and sitting him on my knee. Kairi frowned.

"You said Rinoa got expelled?"

"Suspended. But I don't think they'll be letting her back in at all. At least, that's what the principal says."

"This is bad."

"Why?"

"Rinoa's dad is a benefactor, and one of the main fund sources for the school. If Rinoa is expelled, then the contract is cut and we don't receive most of the money."

"The principal will come up with something. He always does."

"Guess you're right."

I let a smile grace my face. It was going to be a good day, well, the rest of today was going to be good anyway...

I stood up, ignored Sora's whining and sat him down next to Kairi. I plodded into the kitchen and started making some pasta for the three of us. We'd missed our tea down in the hall; because of certain 'reasons' that need not be explained. I called out into the living room if Kairi had seen Tidus yet. She said yeah. He had got back last night, going straight to her room. She really loved him. I thought it was totally adorable. And I approved. Tidus is seriously one of the nicest guys I have ever met, and he knows how to treat a lady. We have been friends a long time.

I left the water boiling and wandered back into the living room. I sunk back into the chair, sighing.

"Hey Riku? Can I use your computer? School's are on the blink again."

"That's 'cos the technician is a wanker who doesn't understand computers."

She laughed.

"Of course you can go on it."

Kairi smiled and left the room, I heard her playing with Shadow before she sat down to search the internet. I sat where she once was and pulled Sora up, so his head was resting on my chest. He was watching TV. Or, at least, he was looking at the TV. I don't think he was actually paying attention.

"Riku?"

I looked down. His face wasn't smiling, unlike mine. "What?"

"Was I... any good?"

I laughed, a tinge of amusement in my voice "You were great Sora. P E R F E C T. In fact, you were so good, I'd even go as far to say one hundred billion out of ten."

He smiled then, snuggling back up. "Well, that's okay then."

He was confusing sometimes, which is weird, because I'm not easily bewildered. I flicked through the channels aimlessly, trying to find something halfway decent. There was absolutely NOTHING on. I gave up, throwing my hands into the air, and dropping the remote. I leant back on the sofa, closing my eyes.

"Riku? Do you have any paper for your printer?"

Shit. "Uh... I don't think so... I'll go and get you some. Wait here."

I got up, leaving Sora watching Kerrang. "Back in a minute," I said, leaving them to look after my room.

There was hardly anyone about. After tea, all the girls usually went to their rooms to do homework or hang out at the common room. Usually at this time, I hung out the library, reading or doing music worksheets for my Dad. The librarian sometimes gave me some paper, but I think the best bet was the printing room. That was down the next set of stairs.

I opened the printing room door and grabbed some paper from the side panel when I noticed Cloud, storming out of the office next to the print room and shouting at Leon, who made no attempt to bring him back.

"What's up Cloud?"

He glared daggers at me and strode off, ignoring me.

"Leon? What's going on?"

He didn't say anything, just hung at his head and bit his lip. He turned the other way. I needed to tell Sora when I got back.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sora, I think Leon and Cloud have fallen out."

"No. I already know about it. It's nothing serious."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

He was wide awake now, all thanks to the three mugs of coffee he had downed. Though he was still limping, a smile was wide on his face. Kairi was typing rather furiously.

"Hey... keyboards aren't like pianos you know..."

She only laughed. She'd been laughing a lot more since she had met Tidus. Even I had noticed. I had also noticed that she looked a lot more attractive when she smiled. She even had dimples. Her eyes opened up, so the blue shone through. I could definitely see what Tidus saw in her. Not only that, but she reminded me of the girl I used to live next door to. Only nicer. She didn't laugh in my face and call me a freak.

Sora yawned. How could he still be tired after he'd slept for ages? Well, only he could pull that one off. I hugged him tightly.

"You'd better get dressed."

"Only if you do."

"Hey, I don't have to. You, on the other hand, can NOT walk back to your dorm in just boxers. Plus they are MY boxers. You have to go and put your knickers back on. You can't walk back in just those. Everyone will know you're a prince, not a princess."

Cue the pout. He mumbled fine, and he went in to go and put his skirt and shirt back on. I leant against the door frame.

"What time are you off Kairi?"

"I'll just be another five minutes. Tell Sora that if he wants to wait, I'll walk back with him."

Sora decided to wait in the end. Kairi printed off her design homework and she put a jacket on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Riku."

"Bye."

I leant in to Sora, kissing him softly on his lips before telling him I'd see him tomorrow too. And, if he wanted to, I'd give him another swimming lesson. He agreed, a wide smile on his face. He waved down the hallway and I waved back, shutting the door with a soft thud.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was sitting in the courtyard now. I had to check on the old man. Yeah, the one my mum talked about before she died. The old man, was really a tree. A skeleton tree, which had not bloomed once since my Mother died. Now, all that was left was a bare white trunk, with wrangled branches, all white, and shimmering in the moonlight. My Mother had loved this tree. When she came here as a child, she used to sit by this very pool, and throw pennies into it, and make a wish. She'd wish that the school would stay open forever, so everyone would have a chance to see its beauty and respect its history.

I reflected on things that had happened in the past few hours. I wondered whether I would ever be as happy as I was earlier today. I wondered, would I ever be as happy as I was with Sora? Would I ever be as happy with someone else? I shook my head. No. I wouldn't. Sora and I were made for each other.

I trailed a lazy hand down my left arm, and fingered raised scars there. A long time ago, I have given up hope because I knew my mother was never coming home. I had given up hope because my father beat me into a pulp and blamed me for my own mother's death and wouldn't respect her last wishes.

I was a hell of a lot smarter now. I knew what I needed to do. I know that life is only what you make it. Life can be anything. I know that now. These scars are only here to remind me of who I was. I'm not that person anymore. I have moved on.

My mother would be happy for me. Why would she want to see her only son slashing himself to ribbons and being miserable, everyday?

Thinking of my mother reminds me of why I am in the courtyard in the first place, and I snap back to reality.

So, I crouched down by the old man and lifted the plaque that stood at its base. Sure enough, there was the safe. I turned the wheel, hearing the cogs turning inside and the click as I gave the combination.

0, 6, 1, 8, 2...

I flicked the catch as I always did, and lifted the lid.

Fuck.

Where was the money?

I raced up the stairs.

My Father. He had taken it. I knew it! I should have moved it earlier! I didn't even bother knocking, I just smashed open his door, looking with horror as he was counting the money, fingering my Mother's beautiful sapphire necklace.

"How dare you touch that," I spat at him. He had smiled, calm.

"Riku. I'm just taking what your Mother owed me."

I tried to keep calm as something else hit me.

"Where's the rest of it?"

My voice shook, even though I made it seem demanding. He took a glance to the window, where I saw my Uncle making his way across the yard. What the fuck? Why the fuck were they doing this to me? I went to get the money from my Father but he held onto it firmly. I picked up the necklace instead, and out of my character, burst into tears.

"Why Dad? Why can't you believe me about Mum? It wasn't my fault!"

I saw a tear run down his cheek. "Do you think I think that? I loved your Mother. I loved her with all of my heart and soul. When she fell pregnant with you, we rejoiced, but I never thought it would come to what it did. How was I supposed to know that it was going to happen? I was shocked, true, but it never stopped me loving you."

"If you loved my Mother, you would have respected her last wishes!"

"How do I know she even said that?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Who knows."

I shook my head in rage, before storming out and heading towards the yard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was raining heavily, the November rain smashing against the concrete and bouncing off. I stood in the wet, waiting for my Uncle, who threw me to the floor.

"It's your fault! It's all your fault!"

I blinked. What was he talking about?

"What?"

I realized he wasn't actually talking to me. Leon and Cloud were stood outside the school gates, walking towards us. I knew this was only going to get worse.

"You!"

I took a chance. "Sephiroth, what's happened?"

"That's it! I've been dismissed by the heads of the board! And it's all your fault! Leon, and Cloud, I swear that no matter what happens, you'll pay for this!"

After that, everything happened it slow motion. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora, Kairi and Tidus running towards us. Sephiroth had stared, disbelieving, and gone back to ranting, his rage fuelling the red mist in front of his eyes. Sora had started to reason with him, but my Uncle didn't like to be talked back to. He backhanded Sora across the face, and he was flung onto the concrete as if he was made of paper. I had lost it after that. I couldn't focus on anything; I just remember hitting my Uncle with all my might. No one, NO ONE touches Sora like that! But, like Sora, I was thrown onto the ground as well.

I looked up, the rain beating my hair, making it wet and limp, and stared through dead eyes at Sephiroth, who had his gun pointed straight at Cloud's heart.

"You're mine, Strife."

It was barely a whisper.

"NO!"

Like a monkey warrior, Tidus was on Sephiroth's back, locking his arms around his neck, making the gun fly off course, and the trigger was pulled.

"Cloud!"

He fell to the ground, shaking. The bullet had streamed through the wind, riding the air currents, and finally, gashing into his hip, ripping the skin and pouring fresh blood over the once, grey stone floor. Leon rushed to his side, his face worried and yet, calm.

Sephiroth wasn't shaken. He heaved backwards, then, with uncanny strength, threw Tidus forwards, aiming at his torso with dead precision. He wasn't going to miss.

He fired.

I closed my eyes to the gunshot, but I couldn't keep them shut. When I opened them, a whole scene unfolded in front of my crying eyes.

Instead of Tidus lying there, dead, there stood Kairi.

Tall and proud, and without an inch of fear on her face. Her dripping red hair had come loose of the scrunchie's hold, and was moving gently in the wind. She moved her soft hand from her stomach, and looked down at the hole the bullet had made. I gasped.

Tidus was stricken. He stumbled to his feet and caught Kairi as she fell, slowly, all her strength fading. No one moved. A deathly silence clouded the air and all that could be heard was Tidus, sobbing gently. My heart was pounding.

He fell to his knees, holding her tightly to his chest, his tears sliding down his own face, and landing softly with a splash onto hers. The rain cascaded over her face, hiding her own tears. Her eyes opened, the bright blue shining through, fading.

"Tidus."

"Hey Red... I'm here..."

She smiled. I felt my eyes cry harder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but hold on Kairi, I'll get help."

"Just don't leave me... please?"

He nodded, his blonde, choppy hair caressing her face. The rainwater gushed into the bullet wound, pushing the blood out of it, so it pooled into her shirt, the red stain spreading, its tendrils reaching out, rooting themselves to the outermost regions of the white cotton. I went to go over, but Sora's hand on my wrist stopped me. He was right.

Tidus started sobbing, harder, pulling Kairi closer to him. She smiled and lifted a hand to his face, her slender fingers tracing his jaw line and bringing his face to hers, touching her lips to his in a kiss that was so soft, it was like from fallen angels. Her star spangled lashes drooped, and she looked into his eyes with veiled sadness. Her head fell back into his arms and her hand slipped into his, her grip loosening with every passing second. I felt sick. My throat had gone dry, and I felt my heart falling into the pit of my stomach. She wasn't going to make it.

I heard his voice, quietly singing, the wind carrying the words to the tips of my ears, barely getting there.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know just how much I love you, so please don't take my sunshine away."

Tidus kissed her forehead lightly. Her lips parted. Her eyes dimmed. Her fingers slid away from his.

And her hand fell to the ground, falling, landing softly on the floor, splashing into the rainwater and staying there, unmoving.

Tidus cried out. I covered my face with my hands. I didn't know whether she was dead, or barely alive. I felt everything being ripped away, like it happened when my Mother died. There was a strange noise in the distance.

"Sephiroth, we are arresting you on the charge of assault. You do not have to say anything, but it will harm your defense if you remain silent. Anything you do say, can, and will be held against you in a court of law."

Paramedics, police. They crowded around like moths to a light, dragging my Uncle away and laying Kairi on stretcher. She was still alive. Tidus went with her. Leon went with Cloud. I felt like everything was my fault. It was MY family that had caused this pain, that had put everyone in danger. Yet, I was sick of apologizing for them. I was so sick of living with their mistakes. I never wanted to see any of them again.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I had been talking to James, the principal of our school. I had talked to him, cried on his shoulder and waited in his office for the last three hours. We knew nothing of Kairi, but Cloud was going to be alright. I thought that the police were going to have to take us in for questioning as witnesses, but a policeman had seen the entire thing. I wanted to be sick. My chest had tightened up, and my hands were clammy. Sora was sat by the side of me, his face in shadow. I wanted to take his hand and hold him tight, telling him everything would be alright, and he didn't have to be afraid. I wanted to, but I would only be telling him lies.

My Father was to be fired, because he was in affiliations with my Uncle. James narrowed his eyes at me, before taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Riku. I understand that your Father has hit you on occasions."

I froze. Sora hung his head even lower. I had to make a choice. I could turn in my Father for who he was, and reap the rewards of being left alone, yet be sent into the foster care system. Or, I could stay with him and be beaten for the rest of my life, and lose Sora.

"I understand that you do not wish to go into the foster care system."

I looked up, wondering whether he was going to give me an alternative. He did.

"You could stay here if you wished, under my care. Riku, you have been in this school for a very long time, and your Mother gave more to this school than me. I want you to have the best in life, and have the chances that your Mother did. If you wish to stay here, I would allow it, and you could learn and teach here for a long time. I would be honored to have the only son of Iris Almassy living under my care."

I think I startled Sora when I threw my arms around the principal, but I didn't care. I was so happy. He'd be a better Father than Ansem ever was. Now, if Kairi made it out of the other side of this okay, everything would be perfect.

"Sora, do you wish to continue being a student here?"

"I don't know."

What! He was considering leaving me? After MY life was almost perfect! No. I wouldn't let him.

"No. She IS going to carry on learning here; I just think she's a little shaken by these events."

His white eyebrows furrowed. With a sigh, Sora reluctantly agreed with me. We were out of the office soon after. I punched the air as soon as I left the room.

"Sora! Don't you see? I'm free! No more Dad!"

He shrugged. I knew he was still upset. We didn't know anything about Kairi. We had grown so close, us three. We were like a trio. We WERE a trio.

After that, Sora suggested we ring the hospital, but we weren't given any information.

Luckily for us, Leon came back in his car and said he'd give us a lift to the hospital. We jumped in his car, me and Sora in the back. Leon drove like a maniac. Seriously, I'm not sure how many times I grabbed the seat like my life depended on it, I lost count. I took hold of Sora's hand. He was shaking. I felt a twang of pain near my heart and I leant close to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, trying to find something comforting to say.

"She'll be fine Sora. She can make it through this."

He sniffed, loudly. I hugged him close, helping him out of the car when we arrived at the hospital. The clean smell hit me, making me scrunch my nose up disgust. I saw Sora do the same, and I let out a nervous laugh. Leon left us at the desk and I pushed Sora slightly behind me.

"Excuse me miss, we're looking for a Kairi?"

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait in the lounge until the doctor will see you."

"No, you don't understand. Our friend Kairi has just had a serious accident."

"The department you're looking for is on the second floor sir."

This is why I fucking hated hospitals. Where was the point in sending us one floor up?

We made it there without getting lost, thanks to Sora pointing out the signs. The girl at this desk was much prettier than the one downstairs. She looked a little like Aerith, only she was a lot younger. She spoke with much more grace than the other woman.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

"We're looking for Kairi."

Her gaze left us, scanning the computer screen in front of her eyes. She smiled back up to us. "Just take a seat in the lounge please. I'll send someone to see you."

Tidus was there, his head in his hands, hunched over, his hair still dripping. I put a hand on his shoulder, taking it away as he woke from his daze. His eyes were blurred and swollen, and he looked like complete shit. I... uh... didn't tell him that though.

I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Sora did the same. Tidus buried his head in my shoulder. I felt sick all over again. My best friend was always so strong. I had known him for a hell of a long time, and I'd freaked out more than him in that time. Now it had come to a time when he needed me, and I couldn't just leave him.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

An extremely _long _eight hours passed. Every doctor that came out was for someone else. We were the last people in the lounge after a while. It seemed so empty and lifeless when there were no ill or ailing people crowding the seats. Sora was asleep, led down in my lap, his legs across Tidus's waist. There was a purple and black bruise just starting to creep out from under his hairline. A flare of rage burned up inside me again. How dare my Uncle touch Sora? How dare him! Tidus was dropping off into slumberland too. Once or twice his eyes would blink open slightly, but other than that, he was shutting down. I wasn't tired. I couldn't help but feel it was my fault.

There was a slight bleep in the background. I saw a man in a long white overcoat walking towards us, and I slid Sora off my lap, heading over to meet him.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, my name is Dr. Merlin."

"I'm Riku, sir. How is she?"

"She's... stable." He frowned, giving me a look of concern. "We managed to close off the wound to her stomach, but it seems that when she fell, her head must have been jolted. The trauma to her head, well, we won't know the extent of the damage until she wakes up."

I opened my mouth to say something, to say anything, but all I could muster was a noise that resembled a cat being strangled. He looked behind me.

"Is your friend okay? Please could I take a look at his head wound until you are permitted to see Kairi?"

"Sure..."

I led him over to Sora and he observed the emerging bruise on his forehead, all the while tutting, as if to a naughty child.

"What's the matter?"

"This looks like it could be infected." He pulled some gauze from his overly large pocket, and ripped a little off, dousing it in an antibacterial gloop. He dressed it in a frothy white cotton before sealing it under an equally white bandage. He handed me a vial to top it up with. Sora never stirred.

The Doc was interesting enough. He talked about his lesbian daughter for a while, and kept thinking that I knew her, but I had no idea who she was. He showed me where the coffee machine was, and I gave him a potted explanation of what had gone on. He nodded, giving his 'ums' and 'ahs'. He said that Cloud wasn't in this department, because this one was for school base injuries. I coughed, hiding my amusement. School based injuries? My ass. Hmmm...

I felt a tugging on my sleeve. I gazed down into the same pits of blue I had done the other day. The night had passed, and now the sun was just rising, gracing the hospital's harsh red bricks with a warm glow. I sighed. "Sora?" I said, questioningly, noticing how he had been crying again.

"My forehead hurts."

I kissed it lightly. "It will get better soon."

Another doctor came in, leaning in, whispering to Dr. Merlin so we couldn't hear. I prepared for the worst. If this was anything like my recent luck, I'd be grieving from now.

"You may see Kairi now if you want."

I ran over and nudged Tidus. He shot up from his chair and headed up the corridor. It had took us nine hours, and six pots of coffee, but we were allowed to go and see her. We strolled into a blindingly white room, where we saw a patch of red lying over a cotton pillow.

"Kairi?"

She turned her head to one side, and I automatically knew something was wrong. She wasn't looking at us. She wasn't even looking at Tidus. In reality, what she was actually looking at, was nothing. Nothing at all. Around her eyes was a bandage of thick cotton gauze. And although she was smiling faintly, the picture doesn't didn't seem right.

I didn't know if anyone else was going to speak, judging by the shocked stares on their faces. I dove into conversation. "Kairi... what's the matter with your eyes?"

She hung her head a little and tilted it slightly. She reached out with a second's hesitation and I held onto her hand. "Riku..." she mumbled." I can't... I..."

"What is it?"

Tears streamed from beneath her rough bandage and I held her in a hug whilst she sobbed. "I... can't see..."

She... couldn't see? It took a while for it to sink in. I felt her shaking. She asked for Tidus in a scared tone, and we stood back, leaving them together. She seemed ashamed.

"Tidus?"

He didn't say anything. If I had been in his shoes, I would have at least tried to say something comforting, but he didn't say anything at all. I smacked in the arm, hard. I hope it hurt him too.

"Kairi," he said, slowly, as if she had brain damage rather than an eye injury, "You know I love you, no matter what happens."

She tilted her head and nodded in understanding. Yet, it felt like she was averting her gaze. Uh... well... avoiding him. "You mean that?" she whispered.

"Of course." He kissed her gently. "I thought I was going to lose you back there Red, I really did,"

Her laughter rang out among the bleeping machines and she ran a hand across his face, slowly, tracing the contours of his lips. They kissed, Tidus's arms wrapping around her shoulders. I pulled Sora out and we sat outside, in an awkward silence that seemed to loom over us.

"So… Sora. How have you enjoyed your first year?"

I got a smack across the head as a response, but he was smiling. I returned the smile, feeling a strange warmth cross my heart.

_I was free._

No more beatings. No more guilt. No more worrying. No more ridicule. I was free. Free of being ignored and tired of having the wrong attention. Free from answering back to people older than me. Free to be with Sora, forever and ever.

"What is it Riku?"

I looked at him, my head slightly tilted. His eyes were worried. I pulled him over to me, and stroked his cheek in a loving manner.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all now. Don't you understand Sora?"

"Understand?"

"I'm free. No more restrictions. Only I can say what I can and can't do."

"And ME!"

He giggled like a little girl and collapsed into my lap, where I found his hand in mine.

I was the luckiest guy alive. I'm in love. Someone loves me.

My best friend is okay, my family is gone.

I get to live life for me, and live to my hearts content.

No more hiding. Today, and from this day forward, I, the real Riku will come out of the dark.

And into the arms of an angel.

And as for another year of Feria High School?

I say…

BRING IT ON!

**FIN. The End.**

**Okay. Some of you may be confused.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers. These include:**

dreamwave27

DrOwNiNg In EbOnY

DarknessHeart

fearlessreverie

mercuryrose

sakura

Aya Kurayami

Water-gem

gHoStInThEdArK

xXxlastxonexstandingxXx

Wingswanted

darkriku01

Tenchu-Jinchu

The New Shinigami Hikari

demonfaerie15

Ayeshagirl

hyperRme

DancingMistress

xMortyx

Yunisel

Baconsux

Music Lover Always

Chris (Male)

ShimaGenki

Setsuna

deathsentence

Lady of the squirrels

new moongirl

sephyandme

StormyWeasel

xXxRiku-chanxXx

DashAway

Luckylover

O.V.

bookofshadows

Shocker2110

Leingod

Haikari

Oro-sama

EggyMiNa

Boylover929

Lostsoul22

m.d Reno

Avalon

YOUR future UNPLANNED pregnancy

burnt.icecream

clowninthebox

pikachu

StormDarkblade

Pinkpoogleh

Mizu Hikari

rose-in-may

Darkstar And Lightstar

Kyra

Sikomi

Chocolate14

Raine Mizuki

rozukitsune

L O V E L E S S N A M I N E

renscute

losthimagain

Dark Bara

Gothgirl14

Dodongo

SummonerMomo

Seika

Lil Mirage Koas

bleedingchaos

sillysinny

KagomeRei

Troublesome Aries

Shadow Bete Noire

Glomping Kawaii

xDoll On The Shelfx

Firelover666

angelicangelcat

FallenAngel25

Iruweenie

MyHiddenStory

xHotaru

Will Avalon

scarlet locket

Neon-Suhti

Fuyutsuki Rikao

Nekomi Minosuke

youreverlastinglight

RikuAndMe

forgetregret13

toraneko-chan

Anazaki

Sorakitty

Leichi

Elemental Author

Hitori-Hoshi

flyingkat

itachi fangirl

Kugan-The-Freak

Chocoholic

Danii and Riku

hakurox

yimad

Stargazer13

Smut-rut

Dark Nuriko

Mayalen

koneko-2005

Alex

Wolfgirl17591

SpiffyScribble

HALF-GERMAN kaninchen

Your Sanctuary

PyroFirePower

Anime4ever92

Kyuubi's Brother

Emerald Twin Blade

catwwomen47

foxy-comic-death

GypsyofShadow

Carriles

BeuitifulDisgrace246

Jessy

Heir to the World

Yazumi skulls

kamui-2609

evilgoddess1990

The person you can't remember

ManicAngel8

rakki-chan

hostesshearts 3

CHELSEA.

lil inu chibi

LonelyHanyouGirl

Lilmissmanga

Sasameyuki

TheCloudsSilverLining

Admiral adama

Sekre

LiveLifeWithNoRegrets

KingdomHearts Fanatic98473

tenkage onna

Ashes of Passion

Luffy D. Monkey

Yazumi skulls

LosTxMiko

Nanami Genji

Rusted and Weathered

Sango Twin

Poohkieness

Morgenlust

TOKYOPOPer

Naru Flower

SuperCatnip

narutobrat260

Vedevria

Aryn

Sorrow's Angel Light

Sojiro

FantasyFanatic1

DeusExMchna

Angel of Deceit

aikido-kasshin-ryu

The Nought of Twilight

Kel

Rakkichan

-Eternity is only Forever-

Kelly

Animeloverz

Holy Virgin

DarkRoseDamael

Schectersona

xxhieadzeroxx

Danii Flame

L4stBr3ath

nummy-cream-puff

-Adorable-Crack-Love-

The guy who never was

Hikari Manganji

IcedCandy

Kousuke

Euuu

Black rainfall

Sasuke

missingnenja9

Kyojido Kagenuma

dead edged blade

Sora is a cutey

sexgodRiku

Orochimarusgrl

Rukia-sama

the lonely spoon

Lingering-Misery-of-Sorrow

narni4eva

wow

Chiaki Hasegawa

Chibi-Nova

slyswn28

Sango Triplet

AllieFace

alice moonshade

unknown

XxSilentObsessionxX

Vermillion

**Well. Riku and Sora had sex, Kairi is blind… and also blindly in love with Tidus.**

**All is well!**

**As for the sequel, here's a slight preview! (And I know there is a lot of new KH fanfics.. but please check the sequel out. -glomps-)**

**New students. New love. New teachers. New secrets. **

**When the school is running low on funding, due to Rinoa's sudden departure, Riku is in trouble. If the school closes, he will be sent back to his dad, or the foster care system.**

**But! With the help of a strange (and incredibly HOT) teacher, can Sora help get the money to help Riku? Or will he get in deeper than he imagined?**

**New characters include: Reno, Rude, Selphie, Yuffie and Vincent.**

**ALSO! (God I bet you're getting sick of me now… ja?)**

**I might do a LeonXCloud story to this one called 'Toy Soldiers', if enough people want it. So, feel free to let me know. –Grins-**

**The sequel is already planned out, and the first chapter is almost finished. Sorry, but we will be back to normal sized chapters. Also, it will be 25 chapters long, and it will be back and forth from Sora's and Riku' POV, although there is ONE chapter which is Kairi.**

**And on that note, I end the story, and prepare for the sequel, which will most defiantly be better, longer and more sexually charged than this one. So, get ready for the second year at Feria!**

**-Cheers, cookies and roses for all reviewers. And have this. –Holds out tape- It is the tape of the lemon at the start of the chapter. Enjoy. (Coughpervertscough) **

**Thank you. **


End file.
